Mission of My Life
by SKewedViEW
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode used to be highschool sweethearts but broke up 3 years ago. Now the CIA is sending them on their hardest mission yet. With old friends and new enemies drama, adventure and romance are a must. It's T for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are two of the top CIA agents of their generation. They dated in highschool and for a few years after graduation, until they had a big breakup when they were twenty. Now, three years later, they are being sent on their toughest mission yet: to capture the ringleader of a new terrorist group in France. With visit's from old friends and colleagues, as well as run-ins with a few people who they would rather not see, what could go wrong? Adventure, romance, and drama are sure to ensue...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, or any of the characters, or anything else for that matter even though I really wish I did :(**

* * *

I haven't seen Zach Goode for three years. Sure, we dated on and off for awhile after graduation, but it got complicated and we just called it quits. Now I was going to see him again. After three years the director of the CIA decided it was time for us to go on a mission together. I was on my way to his office right now, and--as much as I hated to admit it--I was nervous. After nearly five years of working as a top CIA agent, I, Cameron Ann Morgan, was nervous. As I was walking I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Zach. I remembered everything from the first time we met in the elevator during the CoveOps test to when we finally decided it was time to call off our relationship. It was just before he was going on a mission that they believed would last approximately six months. He couldn't have outside contact with anyone and since I was bound to be sent away while he was still gone we decided it was too hard to keep it up, and besides, we were only twenty. I haven't seen him since that day.

Bex and Grant have been on and off since our senior year, but neither has been willing to commit, so they have stuck to having little "reunions" when they see each other. Even though they're both obviously jealous when one of them decides to see someone new. I really don't know what it would take for them get serious about their relationship–or maybe that just isn't for them. Liz and Jonas, on the other hand, have been together since senior prom and are as happy as can be. Personally, I expect a proposal soon, but who knows? It was through Liz that I found out about Zach getting back okay. Macey, if you were wondering, is still single, despite the fact that she could have just about any single guy (and I suspect a few taken ones,) in the CIA. She works out in the field a little, but mainly she does work with the Concealment and Disguise Department. Although, she has come on a few missions with me. She often works behind the scenes of major missions…people come to her for big cover changes or if they need major physical changes.

My trip down memory lane was interrupted by the recorded voice asking for my finger print. I pushed my finger against the screen and the door swung open with a "Welcome, Agent Cameron Ann Morgan." I stepped into the office and looked around. It hadn't changed much since my last visit. There was a fireplace on my left, and two couches were placed in front of it with a little wooden coffee table in between. To my right were filing cabinets, and directly in front of me was a desk with bookshelves behind it.

"Good evening, Miss Morgan," the director said.

"Good evening, sir," I replied.

"Please, take a seat," he said.

"Thank you, sir." I sat in one of the two chairs opposite him. There was a thick silence for a few minutes, until we heard a mechanic voice say, "Welcome, Agent Zachary Goode."

My heart started to race and I had to force myself to breathe, but I am a spy, which means on the outside I was the perfect picture of calm.

"Good evening, Mr. Goode. Take a seat."

"Good evening. Thank you, sir." Zach replied. "Cameron," he greeted with his "signature" smirk.

"Zachary," I replied with a smirk of my own. Zach sat down, know longer smirking, and glared at me. He hated when people used his full name, but it was nowhere near as bad as Bex would've been. If she was sitting next to me right now instead of Zach, I would be lucky just to walk again. I suddenly had the urge to laugh thinking about all the times I had called her Rebecca just to get under her skin. But of course, being the spy I am, I was able to hold it in and turned my attention back to Mr. French.

"Well, I see you already know each other. You worked together on a few missions a while back I believe?"

"Yes Sir," we both responded.

"Good, good. Then it shouldn't be too hard for you to get used to working together again. Now obviously I haven't been terribly involved in your previous missions unless we had, err, complications, because they were at a lower level. This one, however, is a level 7--the highest level either of you have been assigned to. Normally, for a mission as difficult as this one, we would assign a more experienced operative to go with you. However, I feel you two are ready, especially if you're working together. Now, moving on," he said showing us a picture of a man with bushy black hair and an unkempt beard, who looked as though he hadn't seen soap for months. The whole effect was rather scary, causing him to look mentally insane. "His name is Frank Harrison. He is the current ring leader of the terrorist group forming in France. Your objective is not to kill him, but merely to catch him and bring him back here for questioning. What you do with the people surrounding him is up to you. They won't have much information on each other because he keeps them in small groups that work together. **(A/N Like Lord Voldemort. :p) **You can kill them if necessary but you _must remain inconspicuous. _If he, or one of his people get word that you are there to take him, the chances of you coming back are slim," he finished grimly. "Now that you know the basics, do you accept this mission?"

"Yes, sir," we both replied.

"Alright then, your partner on the research and development track," he said pulling a folder towards him, "is going to be Miss Elizabeth Sutton. Her office is 105 and she will have more details for you. You should meet her tomorrow at seven. Here are your covers," he said standing up and handing us each a light yellow folder, "and before you go, do you have any questions?"

"Um, just one Sir," I said, "When you say seven, do you mean seven in the morning?"

He chuckled, "Yes I do. Miss Sutton tells me she likes to get an early start," he said, looking amused. "I'm not sure she thought about the fact that many people don't like to wake up until then."

I inwardly groaned and muttered, "She gets more done before nine then most people get done all day."

Zach on the other hand just smirked looking mildly amused. I'm not an early riser and he knew it.

"Well, if that's all then I suppose this meeting is finished. You can both have the rest of the evening off, and I believe it is now around seven so do with your time what you will and good luck," Mr. French said, shaking our hands.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night," I said, following Zach out of the office. He was leaning casually against the wall and as soon as the door was closed he said,

"So, Gallagher Girl, long time no see."

"Likewise," I said, trying to slow my heartbeat. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much I had missed him calling me that. We stood there in silence for what felt like hours--but was really only two minutes and four seconds--until I cleared my throat and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow," as I walked away. I could feel him watching me go, and I knew right then that this was going to be the hardest mission of my life.

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you liked it, and if you did then hit the little review button and tell me...if you didn't like it then still tell me 'cuz i wanna know what you think. I know it's pretty short but hopefully they'll get longer as I go. Also, I'm not gonna do the whole "five reviews before I update" 'cuz those bug me but if you have an extra two minutes please review. I have the basic plot worked out but I'm open to any suggestions. Also, a huge Thank You to my beta, Allyn Night, thanks for all your help :D REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song lyrics that are in this chapter but you should listen to the song if you haven't yet, it is AWESOME! ! !**

**Last Chapter Recap: We stood there in silence for what felt like hours--but was really only two minutes and four seconds--until I cleared my throat and said, "Well I'll see you tomorrow," as I walked away. I could feel him watching me go, and I knew right then that this was going to be the hardest mission of my life.**

* * *

I sat on the plane listening to my iPod. It was set to shuffle, and when Carrie Underwood's new duet with Sons of Sylvia came on, it kind of freaked me out. At first it was just a pretty song, but as I listened to the lyrics, it started to remind me of Zach. It described our situation almost perfectly, with the exception of one line: "I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end." I was sorry that it was over, I missed him a lot. I missed his smirk, missed him calling me Gallagher Girl, and more than anything I missed being around him. I took a deep breath to calm myself and swallowed the lump in my throat, because I couldn't cry. I couldn't let him see my weakness, being a spy that was the worst thing you could do. Even though he wasn't my enemy during this mission, he still had the power to break my heart like it had only been broken once before. I glanced across the isle at him and thought about the song:

"Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your taillights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame

And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?

How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but I wish  
That I never made you cry

I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the words to say

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
So what can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say? What can I say?

I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you, pace between what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say?"

It explained everything perfectly except for that one line.

The day he left we had a fight and we both said things we shouldn't have. I knew I was sorry about it, and desperately wished I could just take it all back. I was a mess while he was gone, and although my missions were good distractions, anytime I wasn't surrounded with danger the guilt started eating away at me. If he hadn't come back I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. If I was being completely honest, I knew that one of the main reasons for our fight was because we were scared. That mission was, at the time, the most dangerous either of us had faced and I was afraid he wouldn't come back. It made it easier, being broken up. I tried convincing myself that this was good, and at times I even believed it, but seeing him now ripped the wound open again. It made me think of all those times I had written letters, only to throw them away. All of the times I had gone on dates with other people and seen his face instead of theirs. I had picked up the phone over and over again to call him just so I would know that he was okay. I wanted to talk so I would know if he was still mad, because even if we weren't together he was still my friend, or at least, he used to be. As time went on it just got harder and harder. I could be held at gun point and show no fear. I could be forced to disarm a bomb that was going to go off in five seconds and keep my head. But if I had to talk to my ex-boyfriend and tell him I was sorry…well, that's ten times harder, and three years of no contact is proof enough.

**Zach P.O.V**

I sat across the isle from Cammie and did my best not to stare. I hadn't seen her for three years, and then I got the note on my desk telling me my next mission would be with her. All I could think was, "F**k! How could the director do this to me?" I guess he didn't necessarily know that we had been together…or how it had ended. Even so, now I would have to face her.

The meeting wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be, but it was still pretty uncomfortable. I kept my smirk on to hide all other emotion, but she wiped it off at the beginning by using my full name. I have to admit, I was pretty lucky that she wasn't Bex, because she would have made me eat my words. At the end of the meeting, he told us to meet Liz at seven, which brought my smirk back. Cam wasn't an early riser.

As soon as it was over, she rushed out saying she had to get home, and it was all I could do not to run after her and pull her back. I had done all I could to forget about her but nothing ever worked. I knew our fight was because we were scared that I wouldn't make it back alive, but I was sorry for saying the things I said. I never wanted to hurt her, I just thought it would hurt less for me to leave without saying goodbye. I knew it would make it easier for her to move on if I didn't come back, I didn't think about the fact that she would move on even if I did. I wanted to call her, to say I was sorry and just hold her, but I could never get the courage to do so. All I could manage was picking up the phone and dialing her number. I actually hit send once, but instead of her voice, it was a recording telling me that the number was no longer in use. After that I gave up. I told my friends that I was over her and although they fully supported me I'm not sure they ever really believed me. Jonas kept telling me to call her, but Grant told me to forget her, said it was too hard to have a serious relationship in this business. I did find her new number but I never had the courage to call that one, and as much as I hate to admit it, I never really had the courage to call the other one either; my hand just slipped. Looking across the isle I saw her listening to her iPod. She looked so peaceful, yet somewhat worried. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay, but I couldn't do that now because I never had the courage to say I'm sorry.

**Flashback 6:00 a.m., two days earlier: Cammie P.O.V.**

_I had to wake up earlier than I liked, but somehow managed to stumble out of bed and into the shower. I headed out of my apartment, stopping at Starbucks for a hot chocolate fix, and then headed into C.I.A. headquarters and down to the basement towards Liz's office. She was standing in the doorway talking to some guy; I think his name was Brandon, or maybe Brady? Whatever, something with a B._

_"__Cam!" Liz squealed when she saw me. She ran over to give me a hug and somehow managed to trip over her own feet, knocking over a vase in the process. Giving one of her infamous "oopsy daisy's," I couldn't help but laugh._

_"__Hi Liz," I said and rushed over to help her. I pulled her up and put the somehow-not-broken $300 vase back on the ledge before turning and giving her a hug._

_"__God, I haven't seen you in ages!" I gushed._

_"__I know!" she agreed. "Three weeks is way to long! And to think we work in the same building," she said, shaking her in mock disappointment._

_"__As much as I hate to break this up," Zach said. Shit, I thought, I didn't even see him there! Bad for a spy, I know. "Aren't we supposed to be having a mission briefing?" he asked._

_"__Oh yeah!" Liz exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"_

_And so we said goodbye to B-Man, as I have decided to call him, and stepped into her office. Liz took a seat on the couch and I joined her while Zach pulled up an extra chair. It was a bit awkward for a moment while Zach and Liz both exchanged pleasantries and the tension between him and I was pretty pronounced. Thankfully, Liz changed the subject to our mission and we got down to business._

_We went over our covers – I was Cameron Elizabeth Simpson, a 22 year old visiting Paris, celebrating my college graduation with my high school sweetheart, Zach, soon to be known as Zachary Louie Harrison. Then she began to talk us through some of the finer points, like how my parents were extremely rich and supposedly paying for the whole trip as a graduation present. We could be introverted or extroverted, depending on what we needed or decided, but we were both very flirty and comfortable with PDA (public display of affection), so we needed to make it obvious that we were a couple._

_"__Since this mission is your toughest yet, Mr. French is planning on sending people to provide you back up from time to time," Liz said. "They will be coming as either friends who have decided to drop in and visit you, or, for the more experienced operatives, old family friends. I will be available for anything you need 24/7 and when I do need to sleep, I will be covered by either Jonas or Anna Beth."_

_Anna Beth was a Gallagher Girl who graduated in the class ahead of ours. I didn't know her very well, but I've gotten used to that._

_"__Do you know who will be meeting us there?" Zach asked._

_Liz shook her head no. "It will depend on what you need help with. If you need an extra tail he may send another pavement artist, if you need help on what to do next he may send the older operatives, if you need – well you get the point," she finished._

_I nodded, it made sense. This mission was going to be dangerous and we would need all the help we could get._

_"__You're staying in the 'Renaissance Paris Vendome' hotel. It is a five star hotel which will accommodate you if you need to stay for a few days. It will also have pretty high security, which should stop any armature threats, as well as internet access and cable, so that you can easily stay in touch and know what's going on. There is also the fact that it goes well with your cover," she said, adding the last bit almost as an afterthought. "So I think that's just about everything, questions?"_

_"__Yeah, when are we leaving?" I asked._

_"__Oh yeah that is important," Liz laughed. "Well, day after tomorrow as of right now. It will give you three days to get settled in, unpack, and get comfortable with your covers and surroundings."_

Now we were on a plane going to Paris. I was on one side of the isle, Zach was on the other. In less than two hours we would land and the real mission would start.

* * *

**A/N there's the second chapter I hope you liked it :D thank you to all my reviewers but especially luv2dance who was my first for this story! Allyn Night is my awesome beta so thanks for reading this chapter over too. Now chant with me...Review, review, everybody review! ! ! Press the button and tell me what you think! I don't care if you liked it or not just tell me! Also I'm coming up with my dream GG movie cast and there's a poll on my profile so please take it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well this is the same chapter as before but this time it's been betad...sorry it isn't a new one but the next one is written I'm just waiting for my beta to edit it...**

* * *

Well, we're in Paris. The city of love. Awkward? Yes. Beautiful? You better believe it. It was amazing. After stepping off the plane, we checked for tails, got into our awaiting limo, checked for bugs, got out of the limo, checked for tails (again) and stepped into our hotel. Then, once we took in our surroundings, we went into our hotel room, checked for bugs, and I flopped face first onto the bed. I heard Zach laughing and looked up.

"What?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillows.

"Nothing," he told me, still laughing. I raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. No need for us to start fighting about something that pointless.

"So it's about seven here, and I don't know about you, but the crappy food on planes does not satisfy my hunger."

"Amen!" I said.

"So do you want to go out and eat or order room service?" I pondered that for a minute. If we ordered in it could be awkward, but if we went out it would take longer. In the end, my stomach won out.

"Let's order in, I'm starving," I decided. Zach nodded in agreement and picked up the phone. While he ordered I took a minute to look around our suite again. As always, Liz was right. The room was amazing. We had a little sitting area that included a coffee table and a flat screen TV. There was also a mini fridge, a desk, a huge chair that was perfect for curling up with a book on, and a bed. _A _bed. Oh well, I've done this before. Granted this time might be about twenty times more awkward, but the bed was so comfortable that I think I'll manage. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and a hotel employee wheeled in our food on a cart. We spread everything out on the coffee table and dug in. Zach turned on the TV and we watched the news as we ate. That night we unpacked everything. Macey really did an amazing job with the clothes. Her choices were very high end and obviously tailored, but they would fit in nicely here and she gave me some more casual options too. As I got ready for bed I realized that she took my cover one step farther than need be. All of my pajamas were short shorts with camis. To my relief I saw that she also packed me some fleece pajama pants and I hurried to put those on. I really wouldn't mind it so much if we weren't forced to sleep in the same bed. I mean let's face it, the pajamas _were_ really cute, but there was no way I was wearing them with Zach there. That night I hardly slept, and in the morning I was up by six. If you knew me, then you would also know that me voluntarily getting up that early is crazy. I took a shower then went downstairs to get something to eat before getting onto my computer and starting on our report thus far. Around eight Zach started to stir.

"Good morning," I called as he stepped out of bed.

"Morning," he replied groggily. "You're awfully chipper."

"I know weird, right? So, I went downstairs to check out the food their serving, and it's okay, but I think we could find better. I got you some juice and a doughnut-they're on the table if you want some-and I've started on our report to send to Liz. You know, just that we didn't have any trouble, no tails or bugs, etc. And I was thinking you could go ahead and get showered then we could scour the city, find a few restaurants, and see some of the sights before we have to start tailing people. Sound good?" I asked, becoming a little uncertain as he stood there with a shocked expression.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Oh about two hours. I couldn't sleep," I said in reply to his confused look. "So I figured I might as well try channeling my inner Liz."

He laughed, "Yeah, how's that going?"

"Well, I don't think I'd be able to do it every day, but it actually feels pretty good."

"Better than sleeping 'til noon, having breakfast in bed, and then going out to kick some major terrorist ass?" he teased.

"Well maybe not," I conceded. "But a little efficiency never hurt anyone. Now go take a shower so we can get out of here," I said, turning back to my computer. Zach gulped down the juice and grabbed his doughnut, walking into the bathroom. No more than ten minutes later, (well, eight minutes and 54 seconds,) Zach came out dressed and ready to go. I will never understand how boys do that. He was wearing light jeans with a plain white top and had a Hollister zip up sweatshirt over his arm. He looked hot! I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black and white top that had little chains over the shoulder as the rest of the sleeve fell off and black heeled boots. **(A/N the link to the top is ****.com/shop/goods_detail_?goodsIdx=8105**** the link to the boots doesn't work :L)**

As we headed out the hotel front door-which was graciously held open for us by the doorman-Zach took my hand. _It's just a cover, _I reminded myself, _it doesn't mean anything. _We found a cute little diner about five blocks from our hotel and stopped in. I got a bacon and cheese omelet while Zach ordered scrambled eggs with a side of bacon, toast, and hash browns. To be fair, I had more of a breakfast than him and besides, if I got hungry I could always steal some of his. That afternoon we walked around the city, stopping in a few boutiques from time to time, and made it back to the hotel suite around four. We checked for tails and bugs of course and at exactly 4:30 Liz videoed.

"Hi," she greeted us with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hiya."

"So I got the memo you e-mailed and I'm assuming you've had no trouble today either?"

"Nope, and we've been out all day," I clarified. "There hasn't been a single tail or bug."

"Great!" Liz squealed. "This is so awesome! Alright so it looks like they've got no idea you're here yet which is exactly what we want. This is great. I'm so glad there's nothing going on. I mean sometimes people think that it isn't good because there isn't much excitement but-"

"Liz," I cut in. "You're rambling. You only ramble when you're nervous, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, but I could tell she was lying. Although she's great at hacking any computer system and has a photographic memory, she never perfected her lying skills. As I watched I saw her shift in her seat, her pupils were dilating, and her voice was unnaturally high.

"Liz, please just tell me," I said imploringly.

"Cam, I don't think you should worry about this now."

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked again. As I watched her eyes started to tear up and she finally said,

"Cam, Leo's dead," I stared at her for a minute. "He died last night at two, which would be eight your time. Cam, I'm so sorry," She said tears now running down her cheeks. I nodded, barely able to hold mine in. Leo was like an uncle to me. When my dad died he was one of the few people who didn't desert me and my mom. Aunt Abby didn't come back for years and I don't remember Solomon from back then. Apparently he was there a lot until I was about five, but I only have one memory from Christmas when I was four. Leo was different. When my dad went MIA he was there every day. I cried and soaked his shirt, but he never complained. When I went to Gallagher he helped me pack my stuff. I didn't get to see him much while I was at Gallagher, but he came to my graduation and I was his protégé at the CIA.

"He loved you Cam," Liz whispered. I nodded but got off the bed and headed out onto the balcony.

"When's the funeral?" I heard Zach ask as the door closed.

Once I was outside I couldn't take it anymore and my tears began to fall. Zach's question made it seem too real. He couldn't really be dead, he just couldn't. He was too tough. He survived being tortured in North Korea. He was taken hostage in Cuba. He had been in countless shootings and knife fights. How could he be dead? A few minutes later the door opened and Zach stepped out but I didn't bother turning around. I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and heard him whisper "Hey, Gallagher Girl," but I couldn't turn and face him. Slowly I relaxed into him and he wiped away my tears.

"What happened?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"They don't know. It could have been merely a heart attack but the other option is a highly intoxicated gas. He had so many enemies that they think that's a definite possibility, but he'd also had problems with his heart. The problem is they show a lot of the same symptoms after-well, after they've happened so it's going to be awhile before they figure it out."

Finally I turned into him and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, not saying anything, just holding me until I finally calmed down. Eventually we went back inside and Zach ordered room service again. This time we ate in bed and without the TV on, and it was completely silent. My eyes were red and I knew I looked hideous but I couldn't bring myself to care. Somehow, I finally managed to fall asleep, still in the sweats I had changed into when we got back, with my head on Zach's chest. Strangely enough, I slept better that night than I have since I first heard about the mission.

**Zach P.O.V.**

When we first arrived in Paris we were greeted by our chauffer. He was a young, ugly guy probably no more than two years older than us. Aren't chauffer's supposed to be old and ugly? Well, at least this guy had the ugly part down. I saw him looking at Cammie, but all I had to do was shoot him a little death glare and he quickly backed off. _Coward, _I thought. Now, before you go there I was not jealous. I just thought it would be easier to keep up our legions if we didn't bother involving people that we didn't need to. Thankfully, Cam took no notice of this little exchange. As soon as we got to our hotel suite and checked for bugs, Cam flopped face first onto the bed. I laughed, causing her to look up.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, still laughing quietly. Cam raised her eyebrows but let it go, for which I was grateful. No need to explain that the combined effect of her flop and the fact that there was only one bed amused me because I don't think she would be all that happy.

"So, do you want to go out and eat or order room service?" She considered it for a moment.

"Room service," she decided. "I'm starving." I nodded and picked up the phone to order it. The food finally arrived twenty minutes later. We laid it all out on the table and dug in. I turned on the news to fill the awkward silence before it could completely envelope us. The next morning I woke up around eight to find that Cam was already up and about. That was weird. She didn't normally wake up until at least ten when she was given the choice.

"Good morning," she called.

"Morning. You're awfully chipper," I commented.

"I know, weird right?" she asked and then went on to talk about food and the memo and something about channeling her inner Liz. I laughed at that.

After I finished showering we decided to head out and try to find a restaurant or diner or something and see a few of the sights, but I had a feeling that was code for going shopping. As we stepped into the elevator I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She doesn't like going to the mall very much, but in the city she loves finding one of a kind store's so she can bring back stuff no one else has. As we left the hotel I took her hand, figuring the cover was as good an excuse as any. Five blocks down we stopped at a little diner and Cam wound up eating half of my breakfast, but I was expecting that. Some things never change.

We made it back to the hotel around four and Cam changed into sweats, no surprise there. Liz videoed us at 4:30 and we exchanged greetings before assuring her we've had no trouble. You could tell something was wrong on the other end, though. Liz is like Jonas, although great hackers they can't lie to save their life, which is one of the reasons they chose the R&D track in high school.

"Liz, please just tell me," Cam begged.

"I don't think you should worry about this right now," she insisted. _Wrong move, _I thought. _Telling her not to worry will just make her worry more. _And just as I suspected she pretty much freaked out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as we watched Liz's eyes tear up.

"Cam, Leo's dead," she said, her tears now falling. "He died last night at two, which would be eight your time. Cam, I'm so sorry."

I looked at Cam, worried. She'd been close to him. He was like her uncle, grandfather, and dad rolled in one.

"He loved you, Cam," Liz whispered. Cammie nodded and headed outside; probably worried she couldn't hold the tears in much longer.

"When's the funeral? What caused it?" I asked Liz once the door closed.

"Not for a few weeks. They're preserving the body but they need to do some tests to determine the cause. It looks like a heart attack but there is a chance that intoxicated gas caused some of the after effects. It'll be awhile before we know for sure, and the funeral will be after that." I nodded.

"I better go check on Cam," I said.

"Sure!" She agreed quickly. I got the feeling she was thinking along the same lines as Jonas. I cancelled the video and went out to Cam. I saw her crying and couldn't take it anymore. I slid my arms around her waist and whispered,

"Hey Gallagher Girl," but she didn't turn to face me. I wiped away her tears and she slowly began to relax.

"What happened?" she asked eventually. I sighed,

"They don't know. It could have been merely a heart attack but the other option is a highly intoxicated gas. He had so many enemies that they think that's a definite possibility, but he'd also had problems with his heart. The problem is they show a lot of the same symptoms after," I stopped not wanting to say death. "Well, after they've happened so it's going to be awhile before they figure it out."After that she turned and cried into my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her again. That night I figured going out wasn't the best idea so I ordered room service and we ate in bed. Cammie's eyes were red from crying but she looked as beautiful as ever, and that night she fell asleep with her head on my chest. I moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her temple,

"I love you Gallagher Girl," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

* * *

**A/N There you go :) If she doesn't get back to me in the next few days I'll post chapter 4 anyways...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N it's been beta'd :) I've already told some people this but my next chapter won't be for a little while because it's the end of school and everyone knows what that means...I'm sorry but hopefully I can get you a new chapter next weekend :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters and I'm really getting sick of saying this every chapter...**

_last chapter recap: So Cam and Zach are both in Paris for their mission and it's really awkward with only one bed in the hotel room. Then, after they had spent most of the day walking around the city Liz told Cammie that Leo had died ad she was really upset because he was like her uncle and she turned to Zach for comfort. After she fell asleep Zach told her that he loved her but she didn't hear him so she still has no idea. And that's what you missed if you didn't read the last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find the sun streaming through our windows and a wet haired Zach coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He grinned when he saw me.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said, but I could only groan in response. I could feel the makeup that I left on the night before on my skin and my hair was in a rats nest. Glancing at the clock I realized it was already ten.

"What, no snappy comeback? You decided not to channel Liz this morning?" I continued to simply stare at him until he decided to shut up and grabbed the first outfit I saw, heading to the bathroom to get ready. Of course the downside to that was that I didn't realize what exactly I was carrying, but for once, luck was on my side. I had picked one of the more modest-and comfortable-options. It was a pair of brown corduroy pants with a blue plaid button down shirt. I unbuttoned it to below my chest and put a white camisole underneath. It was cute, comfortable, and totally perfect for my day to come.

We stopped at a little vender on the bustling street and grabbed croissants. By that time it was already 11:34, so we would be getting lunch soon anyways. Throughout the morning-well, afternoon really-we tailed random people around the city, trying to act like regular tourists. We took pictures by a beautiful stone fountain, stepped in and out of shops, studied maps before going to a new place, and made absolutely sure that we never let people know what we were really doing. Before we left the hotel Zach had briefed me on his impromptu call in with Liz at eight that morning and we had decided it was best to set everything up for our mission today so that we could dive right into it tomorrow. What regular people, and hopefully non regular people as well, didn't realize is that when we took pictures by the fountain we really took it of an encryption that the CIA believed to be a way to enter the headquarters for the France Fighters, or FF as we had learned they liked to call themselves. They didn't know that when we were stepping in and out of shops we were checking for tails, and that the maps we were studying weren't normal tourist maps, they were CIA level 6 classified maps that were updated daily when operatives were working in the area and weekly any other time. The maps showed us everything we needed to know. Sure, it includes where the nearest bathroom and ATM are but it also includes all the escape routes out of the bathroom, and how to do it with out breaching the security, as well as all of the cameras surrounding the ATM, including what angles they are at and their blind spots. Any ordinary person looking at that map wouldn't notice anything strange about it. Any ordinary person looking at Zach and me would think we were merely a couple enjoying a nice day in Paris. Any spy would know that nothing is ever as it seems.

We stopped at a café to get coffee and pie around two and looked over the pictures. We ignored the people coming in and out of the building. Pretended we didn't notice the two employees standing by at the edge of the clear counter staring at Zach and that we didn't hear it when the red haired one nudged the brown haired one and whispered, _"He's hot!" _We chose a fairly busy café because there would be good crowd coverage and because we thought the food might be better. We then chose a table by the window both because we could better see the people around us and because the sun was shining. And we decided to start working that day both because it was needed and because it stopped me from having to think about things I would rather not think about.

As we studied the pictures in that café, I realized that although gadgets and weapons are a part of a spy's everyday life, Mr. Solomon was right when he told us that our greatest weapon was our minds. He was also right when he told us that sometimes low tech works better than high tech. Looking at those pictures made me realize that we had just done him proud. Rather than pulling some false alarm to get the crowd to leave, we blended into it. Instead of using a high tech copier to duplicate the encryption, we used a camera. All day we studied the map, trying to figure out the best way to plant general surveillance at the places in question. Our number one priority, of course, was the fountain. We studied everything around it and tested the areas the map showed as blind spots so that we could hack them later that night. When our operations take place inside buildings we can usually just loop the camera feed, but we are operating outdoors right now, so the loop won't work. We didn't have much of a dinner; just snacking on whatever venders we happened to pass. That evening we hacked into the camera systems surrounding the fountain and found that they are all being monitored directly.

"Well, that rules out faking video feed," Zach said and I nodded in agreement.

"What about erasing sound?" I asked, but Zach shook his head.

"Not while it's being fed live. I doubt they're paying much attention to it, but if the sound were to suddenly cut they might realize something's up."

"Okay then why don't we loop the sound video, and play to the videos blind spots. We can loop the video for a few seconds when there are no other options and hopefully the guards will be naïve enough to not notice anything." Zach looked both impressed and mildly surprised at the same time. I didn't know whether to be flattered he was impressed or offended that it surprised him.

"Not bad Gallagher Girl," he said, smirking once again. Of course we quickly videoed Liz, but both her and Jonas appeared on screen.

"Hey Liz, hi Jonas," I greeted them.

"Cam, hey!" Liz said, slightly flustered. "Umm so I guess you guys are set up? Or I mean ready to set up, I mean set up- you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Zach said, grinning. "I think I know what you two were doing to," he said raising an eyebrow. Liz blushed and hurried to get a glass of water while Jonas looked a little smug.

"Not my fault you aren't getting any action, man," _Damn, when did Jonas start getting a back bone? _I wondered as Liz smacked him and settled back on the couch.

"Alright, what do you guys need us to do?" she asked. We ran through the plan and they both agreed.

"Well, I'm hungry," Zach announced. "Want anything?" he asked me, despite the fact that he already knew the answer. Once Zach was gone Liz kicked Jonas out and I knew it was time for a serious girl talk.

"Before we start there are a few more people who want in," Liz told me, touching a few buttons on her computer. Suddenly Macey and Bex both appeared on my screen and they immediately started hammering me with questions.

"So how's it going?" Macey asked.

"Is it torture?" Liz wanted to know.

"Have you had any action yet?" Bex cut in.

"Has Zach made a move?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Are you getting back together?"

"Oh my god, they are so getting back together!"

"Do you guys want answers or do you just like hearing the sound of your own voices?" I asked and they shut up. "Okay, it's going fine. I wouldn't call it torture, but that's not a word I use lightly. There hasn't been any action yet, Bex, because it hasn't even officially started. As for Zach, I don't know. It's weird to say the least. Our cover is a couple so we have to act together for that. He hasn't kissed me, and we are not getting back together," I insisted. "At least I don't think we are." They looked at me puzzled, but it was Macey who said,

"Go on," and so I began to poor my heart and soul out to my sisters.

"Well, not much has changed since we broke up. We both still work for the CIA, we would both put our jobs before anything else and even though there are times when it feels like we're a couple, I haven't seen him for three years and it's like part of him is a stranger. I don't really know him," I explained. Bex nodded her head, reminding me that she understood, more than maybe anyone else, what I was going through. Liz smiled slightly and said,

"Well, you've got a while to get to know him again, and if it is meant to be you guys will work it out," she said, always Miss Positive. Macey looked at me and said three words:

"This must suck."

Looking at them all-Bex in pajamas sitting on her bed, Liz in jeans and a fitted cream jacket, and Macey in an outfit that I couldn't even begin to explain except to say that she is the only person in the _world, _except maybe Lady GaGa, who could pull it off-I knew that no matter what, they would always be there. My perfect support system. Bex understood my problems, Liz always looked on the bright side, and Macey spoke boy more fluently then anyone I've ever met.

"Honestly, Cam," She said after I had finished a play-by-play of everything from our meeting with the director to Zach going to get something to eat, "I don't know what to tell you. He could be exaggerating it for the cover, but," she hastened to say when Liz cut her a look, "I think that either way he cares about you."

"Hey, guys," Bex cut in. "If my calculations are correct, which they are, Zach will probably be back with in two minutes so we should probably let Cammie go so that they can talk. And don't even try to pretend you aren't interested in what he's been doing the past three years Cam because we all know you way to well for that," I made a face but didn't bother to deny it.

"We'll have everything set up for you guys at midnight your time," Liz said.

"Tell me _everything _because if the director sends me to meet you and I find out you left something out, I will kick your ass," Bex said as way of goodbye before closing the window.

"Change into outfit five," Macey said. And with a wink she was gone.

"Bye Cammie," Liz said and shut down the whole chat. I sighed and went to change into the outfit Macey told me to but laughed when I saw what it was. Good old Macey.

Of course Bex was right when she said that he would be here with in two minutes, though how she knew was beyond me. I was brushing my hair in front of the light up mirror when Zach came in.

"Brought you some ice cream," he said, settling onto the bed.

"Thanks," I replied, going to sit cross legged on the bed and taking the spoon he offered me. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he pointed out with a smirk.

"That is so old," I complained.

"Go ahead," he said, smirk still in place.

"What have you been doing the past three years?" He looked at me taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked as I took another bite.

"I mean what have you been doing? I haven't seen you for three years." He muttered something that sounded like, "not my call," but I decided to ignore it for the time being. It was obvious I wasn't supposed to have heard.

"You had to have done something to pass the time without me there to annoy you 24/7," I teased. He smiled slightly but it almost felt forced.

"I went on missions," he said. "I had one in North Korea with Grant that was probably the most exciting one. We almost got busted at one point but Grant flirted with the flight attendant so that she would let us jump out of the plane. His excuse was somewhere along the lines of a _very important meeting with the Queen,"_

"What queen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest, but she was pretty dumb so it didn't really matter. Somehow he left her with the impression that he was a duke and intended to pay her for her services. Unfortunately, I don't think she'll be getting the check anytime soon. Anyways, we wound up hitting down a good thirty miles from our destination but it was better than staying on the plane and letting him open fire at us as soon as we stepped off. So what about you Gallagher Girl, what's your exciting mission story?" My stomach flipped at the name. It's really starting to bug me that a simple nick name can have that effect on me.

"Well," I said thinking. "I went to Cuba with Anna,"

"Fetterman?" Zach questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah. We were tailing a guy who they wanted to rescue because they thought he was going to be of use for _'reasons that shall remain unknown_,'" I said mock seriously. "He went into the post office and I had eyeball so I walked in after him. Apparently, he was sending something illegal because the manager called the police who immediately had the place in lockdown. Anna got in just in time and it was her and I against three police men and the post master. We had them down in four minutes flat but we had to use the underground tunnel that the CIA had put in twenty years ago to get out. We were pulling along the guy who looked like he had seen a ghost and we had to bring his package so no evidence was left. When we finally found our way out I convinced a smuggler to smuggle us out the next night by paying him double his normal amount. Needless to say, we made it out and the smuggler now has a nice little jail cell and I still have my money. I would feel bad if he didn't have such terrible manners." **(A/N All I know about Cuba is what I've read about in news reports so if anything I said is wrong feel free to correct me :)**

We spent the next few hours swapping mission stories and laughing about stupid mistakes that almost got us caught. At eleven forty, we left the hotel unnoticed and stepped into a back alley. It was dark outside but there were street lights bright enough to make it seem like daytime. We stuck to the shadows and slipped by ATM's and wealthy businesses by using the maps. All was going well until I tripped over a can lying on the ground. Zach grabbed me around the waist and clapped a hand around my mouth to keep me from screaming. Thankfully no one seemed to notice anything except for a few drunken guys down the road a ways who were muttering incoherently. We stepped into another alley that had no cameras and slid between two dumpsters laughing quietly. I quickly put in the earpiece Zach handed to me and Liz's voice came through.

"Alright and the audio loop goes into effect...Now!" she said. "Section 1B is cleared," she told us. We had divided the area around the fountain into a grid earlier that day and section 1B happened to be under a tree to the left of most visitors who came to the fountain. I set up a mini camera on the wall and Zach placed a bug beside it. We fed the wires into hiding right as Liz's voice came through again to say,

"Two minutes," Liz warned us. Once we had set up surveillance around the edges it was time to get down and dirty. Well, wet if you want to get technical. As soon as Liz gave me the okay I dove into the fountain. Now this wasn't supposed to be a big deal. I was supposed to put a water proof camera at the bottom of the fountain so as to make sure we didn't miss anything. Liz froze the feed and all seemed fine until she screamed in my ear to get under water. Of course I immediately went under and held my breath.

"Liz what's wrong?" Zach asked quietly sounding slightly worried.

"I don't know!" Liz exclaimed. "I can't control the feed anymore. Don't move or they'll see you Cammie," she warned, sounding completely freaked. "Okay you guys, I'm going to be able to pause it for about three seconds. When I say three get out and under the tree okay? Okay?" she asked again, but I couldn't say anything.

"She's under water," Zach reminded her, through what sounded like gritted teeth. "Can we just get her out of there before she drowns?"

"One, two…three!" she said and I quickly climbed out of the fountain and raced over to Zach shivering. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his had over my arm trying to warm me up considering the fact that it was 59 degrees out. "Your good," Liz told me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does the camera work?" I asked her.

"Yeah you- Uh-oh, guys get out of there, people are coming!" she told us and we hurried back the way we came. Thirty minutes later I got out of the shower warm and somewhat dry again. I sat down on the couch next to Zach and brushed my hair while I watched him bring up the video feed. Everything was completely silent, not a single person on the screen, so I decided to just ask him.

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'not my call'?" Something flickered across his face, but I couldn't quite place it.

"You heard that," he said his voice expressionless. It was a statement, not a question, but I nodded anyways.

"It was nothing," he said, not looking at me, which was stupid because it just proved that it _was_ something.

"Zach," I started, not quite knowing what I was going to say. Zach looked up.

"It's late, we should get to bed." I could tell something was bothering him, but decided not to push it. As I crawled under the covers I thought about that one night that ended it for what could easily be the hundredth time, and that night it was what I dreamt about.

* * *

**A/N anonymous review replies:**

_**Aly**: Yeah I'm going to try and swich what they say up some more but sometimes I feel like I have to mimic it to get my point across._

_**Anonymous EDitor**: Thanks! and I will slow it down some I just really wanted to write some Zammie last chapter and that was what came to mind...I also tried to pay more attention to description this time so I hope you liked it._

_**Iwashere**: first of all love the pen name and secondly thank you so much!_

_**ace bex taylor**: hahaha well I hope you haven't yet but thank you that is, like, the sweetest review I've gotten. hope you liked this chapter too._

_**too-lazy-to-login-girl**: haha I like your pen name too. Anyways I'm glad you liked it and yeah I know the ending was cliche but I'm a sucker for happy endings so..._

**okay I read Heist society a few days ago and finished it in less than two days because it was awesome! seriously if you haven't read it yet go and get it. As always I want you guys to REVIEW! next chapter is gonna start with a flashback dreamish thing about their fight because Moonlight116 asked about it and I was like 'hey that's a really good idea I'm gonna do that.' Anyways I need to put an end to this pointless rant so that you can review and if you make it through this A/N then good for you because everyone in my family usually just blocks me out when I'm in one of these moods. Oh yeah I also forgot to tell you last chapter but Leo was made with a combo of Madeye Moody from HP and Leo McGarry from West Wing. I loved both of them and was all sad because I had just whatched the episode when *SPOILER* Leo died and I cried when about madeye while I was reading that book. But then again I cried yesturday as I watched the end of the Notebook with my sister. so yeah I'm gonna stop typing now and then you can REVIEW. seriously I'm done. okay now I really am. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am sooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update and I know some of you probably hate me! It's been end of school mayhem though and I had two papers due last week that are done now (thank God!) and soccer tryouts, the last of which are tonight (wish me luck.) Anyways it's summer now so hopefully I will be able to update more although it won't be regularly. As much as I'd love to take credit, this chapter is dedicated to Moonlight116 for giving me the flashback idea :D**

**Disclaimer: Duh, I'm not Ally Carter because she is WAY cooler than me even though she moved OGSY realease date back two weeks :(**

_last chapter recap: So Cam was feeling bad because she felt like she didn't know Zach anymore and her friends were really sympathetic and convinced her to talk him. They swapped stories about missions and he made a comment about how not seeing eachother wasn't his call. Later when she asked him about it he said that it was nothing which made her think that it was something but decided not to push it. When they went to bed after setting up surveillance around the fountain it was all she could think about. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. last chapter recap is dedicated to Glee! which is done now but had a great season finale!_

_

* * *

_

He parked his red Mercedes in the gravel driveway to the left of the little white house. Stepping out of the car, he quickly jumped the three steps onto the front porch. He knocked on the door, and less than thirty seconds later it was opened by a girl with wavy golden brown hair who immediately threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around before she let go and then followed her inside, shutting the door quietly. Taking the cup she offered him, they both sat quietly in an awkward silence. Finally, the girl looked up and broke it with a sigh.

"_So you're leaving again," she stated simply. If you were to look closely, you would see a sadness which filled her eyes. The boy merely nodded, staring into his cup, unable to meet her gaze._

"_What, you can't even look at me?" She asked angrily. "I've hardly seen you at all lately because you're always on missions and now you're leaving again for another six months and you won't even _look _at me?"_

"_You've had missions, too!" he exclaimed, finally looking at her. All emotion was wiped from his face, except anger. "Don't act like I'm the one who's always gone because you've been gone just as much."_

"_It's six months," she said in a quiet voice that was close to a growl. "It's six months in a country you've never been to with operatives who are barely as experienced as you. Do you really think that's the best idea after what happened you-know-where?"_

"_I was only captured for a few days, it was nothing serious," he insisted._

"_Oh sure," she replied with a sarcastic edge to her voice. "It's nothing serious when you get compromised on a mission that is a lower level than the one you about to go on. It doesn't matter at all."_

"_What are you saying that I'm not good enough? I wasn't the one who got caught in Bahamas was I? Your just mad because I'm moving up faster then you are. This isn't high school, anymore! It's the real world and your mom and Mr. Solomon can't always be there to save your butt. You really need to grow up!"_

"_How dare you," she said all sadness and hurt that had once been present was now replaced by a spark of pure fury. "Why the hell would I care that you move up faster than I am? And I wouldn't have gotten caught there if you had just gone with what we were supposed to do instead of trying to make it more complicated to impress the director. But yes; I guess I am saying that I don't think you are good enough. You made me get caught in the Bahamas while trying to make yourself look superior and if you pull a stunt like that in this next one, they won't just get tortured a little before they manage to break out like I did-without the help of my mom or Solomon, by the way-they will get killed point blank." He winced slightly when she mentioned being tortured but she was far too angry to notice._

"_Well the director thinks I'm good enough to take this on and I'm not going to let you talk me out of it just because you're acting like a b**ch."_

"_You jerk! You are such a moronic pig!" she yelled standing up. "You know what? By all means go on this death trap mission and get yourself killed. It'd serve you right, and I promise you I won't come to the funeral. We are so over!"_

"_Yeah, we are! And by the way I wouldn't want you there!" He exclaimed, also standing. She turned away from him and walked to her bedroom slamming her door. He watched her go with a pained look in his eyes before turning and heading out the front door. She leaned against the wall by her window and watched, with tears falling freely over her face, as he reversed faster than she would have thought possible. He then raced out of the court at double the speed limit, and she let the white curtain fall back over the window once again as she collapsed onto her bed._

I woke with a start, breathing hard. I turned over only to find Zach's arms around me with him still fast asleep. As I watched him everything started to come back to me. The car, my house, our fight. The worst night of my life relived. I shivered and pulled the covers tighter around me despite the fact I knew it had nothing to do with the bitter morning air. As I watched he began to stir and then sat up and stretched. Now, remember that when I say this it's solely for your own benefit, but Zach's arm muscles are hot! I fell back on the pillows with a sigh and Zach looked at me before getting up to get some breakfast. No more then two minutes later I got up and headed into the kitchen area, pouring a heaping bowl of frosted flakes and joining Zach at the table. After showering and putting on my next outfit (jeans and long dark blue top with I heart Paris in pink letters and navy blue converse, if you were wondering), I got on the computer to print out the info on our subject for the day. Nothing happened all day, nor the two after. We tailed people, but it didn't come to anything. We watched the surveillance video but there was no movement. Then, on Wednesday, things got interesting. We had spent a long day tailing some guy with brown hair and glasses only to find that he was buying a new brief case. Wow, exciting I know. Anyways, that night we were eating Chinese on the dark red leather couch and staring at the computer monitor when two guys suddenly appeared in all black. A message popped up from Liz

_Are you guys watching this?_

**Yes.**

One I recognized as the same one we had been tailing earlier but the other one had blond hair and I don't remember seeing him before.

"Are you crazy?" the brunette asked the blond one as he stepped into the fountain. "Didn't boss just say to be careful because the CIA may have gotten tipped off?"

"Oh. Right," the blond one replied stepping out dripping wet. "I forgot about that. So bugs and camera's right? What do those high-tech ones look like?" he asked his brow furrowing. A smirk appeared on Zach's lips. His gorgeous lips. _Not thinking like that, _I reminded myself. _Keeping it strictly professional. _They searched around the area; clearly not knowing what they were looking for. The blond ran his hand around the wall no more than two inches from the camera and I held my breath. Zach grabbed my hand and squeezed it_._ After four minutes and twelve seconds of fruitless searching they seemed to decide that there was nothing there and both stepped into the fountain again. I was about to zoom in on the underwater camera when a burst of static covered the screen that should have shown it.

"That son of a b**ch. He just stepped on the camera," Zach muttered glaring at the blond.

_What just happened?_

**Mr. Idiot just stepped on our camera**

_Great *sarcasm*_

**Yep.**

Well there goes our evidence. I sighed. Who was I kidding, thinking we would be able to get in that easily? I closed my eyes and leaned against Zach's shoulder.

Zach P.O.V.

This morning I woke up with my arms around Cammie. I'm not entirely sure how that happened, but she didn't argue so I figured it wasn't a big deal. That day we started tailing, and it was pretty boring in my opinion. The highlight of the day was scaring yet another one of the stragglers who decided they wanted to hit on Cam. I don't understand why she doesn't kick their a**, but whatever. I swear the first one who tries anything is dead to me. Literally.

On our second day we followed him into a shoe shop and there was a pretty girl behind the counter. She looked a lot like one of the girls I had had a one night stand with. Just as I started to think nothing would happen though action appeared in the form of two guys on our computer. One was the same one we had been tailing and the other was the blond one who had tried to hit on Cam. Of course he was the one to step on our underwater camera, therefore stopping us from the easy way in.

"Son of a b**ch," I muttered. Then realizing I should probably have a better reason than "he tried to hit on you" I quickly added, "He stepped on the camera." I felt Cam's head rest on my shoulder and smirked. After they disappeared we stared at the screen for awhile, not quite sure what to do or think. After about ten minutes of doing nothing another message from Liz popped up.

_Well I guess that's it for now. You guys can go to sleep; we'll start again in the morning._

**Will do.**

I typed back then glanced at Cam only to see she was already asleep. I picked her up bridal style and laid her down. I pulled the covers over her, kissed her forehead and lay down beside her just as a plan began to form in my mind. We were a couple for this mission who were supposed to enjoy PDA. So far we had made it without worrying about that particular part. But why risk getting compromised over something like that? I wrapped my arms around her purposely tonight and pulled her towards me. She stirred slightly, but wound up turning into me before falling back asleep.

The next morning I checked the computer as she got dressed. Today we were supposed to split up and tail both of the guys by the fountain. Well there goes my brilliant plan. We agreed to stay together until we found them, and I insisted on having Blondie while she agreed to take the dork.

We found them at eleven twenty three and got lunch at the same café as them. I flirted with the waitress a little and got her number as well as twenty dollars off the bill. Not bad, though far from my best. We followed them around all afternoon and they didn't split up or do anything other than the basic counter surveillance I learned before I even set foot in Blackthorne. They were almost as pathetic as James Bond. Almost. As we followed them I took Cammie's hand. I knew she had noticed because I saw a faint blush appear but she didn't pull away so I took it as a good sign. We sat down on a bench and she sat on my lap so as to make room for an old lady. And when we headed past the Eiffel tower and took pictures of ourselves, I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her. We followed our prey all afternoon, watching their every move and listening to every conversation they had. After about ten hours of tailing and two more of hiding in trash we went back to the hotel suite. Liz sent us a message and our conversation went exactly like this:

_How are you guys feeling?_

**Tired.**

**Exhausted.**

_Great. And your tailing went…_

**Fine. They didn't notice a thing.**

**Yeah, their pretty stupid.**

**Zach.**

**What? I knew the counter surveillance techniques before I went to Blackthorne.**

**Well maybe their beginners.**

**And that would make a difference because…**

_Alright. I give, let's video so I don't have to deal with your petty little fights._

**They aren't petty. **

_ACCEPT THE VIDEO!_

We didn't really talk about anything interesting until Liz mentioned that we needed to get one of the members to tell us how to enter headquarters which meant that tomorrow we got to do something fun. Capturing the enemy agents are one of the best things about this job, although I have yet to throw someone into a sack. I should really do that. The next morning we had eggs for breakfast. One of the few things Cam and I can both make. Well, I can make and Cam can stir without ruining. Her mother always says she's too much like her dad, but no one can deny that she got her cooking genes from her mom. She isn't _quite _as bad but I wouldn't trust her to make a gourmet meal. We turned on the music while we cooked. I scrambled the eggs and put bacon on the other burner while Cammie made a fruit salad and toast. We sat down to enjoy our meal and for once weren't in a rush because we had finally fully adjusted to Paris time and were way to excited to sleep so much last night. We sat down at opposite ends of the table and I felt happier than I had for a long time. For once I didn't feel pressure from anyone to do well and live up to their expectations. Sitting and talking during breakfast that morning I was able to feel excited about our day to come without being paranoid about screwing up because I had the perfect partner with me. We left at a quarter to twelve to go and search for his apartment.

"Alright," Cam said looking at the map. "So we are here and we need to get here, so we need to go this way," she said heading back the way we came.

"That's the way we just came," I pointed out.

"Yes, well that's the way it says to go. But these land marks are a little messed up," she trailed off looking puzzled. I came to look over her shoulder and resisted rolling my eyes with difficulty.

"That's because you have it upside down," I told her spinning it around.

"Oh, right, this way," she said heading the way we were originally going without the slightest hint of embarrassment. I laughed quietly and followed her.

"I heard that," she called over her shoulder. "And stop smirking!" Well. I hadn't even gotten to start.

After many dead ends and walking in circles for three hours we made it to goon 1's apartment. We had to climb three flights of stairs, come up with an alibi for an old nosy lady that looked like she belonged in one of those movies about small towns that has all those lady's who knit and gossip all day, and pick a lock that was apparently tied to an alarm. Luckily it was the newest system to hit Europe which means there are a lot of loop holes. They would have been better off with the system from last year because all the kinks have been worked out best they can. These people are armatures. Anyways, it wasn't a hard setup job since he only has one window in his bedroom. We set everything up in the kitchen and as soon as they stepped through the door they were both caught.

"So what do we do now?" Cam asked. I stared down at them and shrugged. We spent all our time figuring out how to get them we forgot about making an escape plan.

"Now would be a good time for Grant to start singing," I joked thinking of our first trial mission. She laughed but then heard the people outside the door and quickly grew serious again.

"We could wake them up and force them to walk out," she pointed out. I was about to agree when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Sam, Carle open up!" We heard some one call.

"Come on we haven't got all day," another voice called. I looked at Cam and the panic was clear in her eyes. Silently, we both moved our equipment and the unconscious guise behind the counter before sliding into the bedroom leaving the door open a crack.

"Stupid git," I heard one of them mutter before going down to pick the lock.

"Eh, check this out man," I heard one of them call. "He has the newest edition."

"Yeah, not the smartest move but we need him. Now where are…" He trailed off. In my minds eye I could see him finding our equipment and the two guys behind the counter.

"Someone's found them," he said and we took that as our cue to come out of hiding. I closed the front door and Cam closed the bedroom door so as to make sure no one saw anything then we began to close in on them. It was two v. two. A fair fight. We went on for ten minutes, neither side getting the upper hand. I think we underestimated the group after watching the two bimbo's. Everything may have been okay if the other two hadn't decided to wake up. But luck wasn't on our side and they did. I flipped the first guy I was fighting and he hit the fireplace with a dull thud and then turned to face my new opponent the brunette geek. Over his shoulder I saw the other two cornering Cam but she roundhouse kicked just in nick of time and nailed the blond in the face. She yanked the next guy down and punched him hard enough to knock him out for a few hours. Her Buffy the Vampire Slayer move. I was able to take care of the brunette in less than a minute and then we both stood in the center of the room to survey our work.

"What now?" she asked. "Do we have to kill them? I've never straight out murdered anyone. In fights I've killed people, but purposely?" she trailed off looking slightly shaken.

"We don't have to kill them," I assured her. "Let's just wipe their memories and clean up. Killing them would leave a trail." She nodded. After giving them tea she pulled the fire alarm and we dragged the two that still had their memory out with us, claiming they had fainted. We hid behind an old building 'til dark and then woke them up. I stood guard while she convinced them to do as we said. It worked because they obediently followed us into our room. We tied them up in the closet, (bathrooms have too many tools they could use), and called Liz immediately. Somehow they had already gotten the info and were sending back up.

"They should get there tomorrow," she said biting her finger nail. "We were going to send some guy who's been working in France for a good five years but Bex convinced the director not to trust someone who could have been corrupted. So now they're sending Bex and Grant."

"Why do we need back up?" I asked offended. They both rolled their eyes and Cam said,

"You are so conceited! If something like that happens again we are going to need help. Unless of course you would rather get caught and not have to dent your ego." I pretended to consider it and she stared at me incredulously.

"I was kidding," I said laughing at her face and hugged her. "I haven't seen Grant for almost a year. I'm glad their coming," I finished with a grin. She smacked me away before turning back to the conversation with Liz. So now it was going to be me, Grant, Bex, and Cammie against a terrorist group that we barely knew anything about. Well, add in some parties coming up and a few beers and I can guarantee you that it will not be dull. In fact, this may be the best mission of my life.

* * *

**A/N Anonymous REVIEW replies:**

**mll7997: **_thank you and I'm sorry it took so long :(_

**Aries 22: **_I'm glad you like it and I'm planning on seeing it through to the end so I don't feel like I quit on it and because I love it :) there will definately be more Zammie soon._

**2lazy2b clever: **_haha I love Glee too! Thank you so much! and my description wasn't great this chapter so I'm sorry about that._

**Ace Bex Taylor: **_hahaha thank you that is so nice. I am sooo sorry it took so long but I will finish it because I already know what I want to happen and I couldn't stand not making it happen or bailing on you guise :)_

**Samo25: **_thanks :)_

**Yet again I am sorry for the wait. When I started this I swore I was going to be good about updating but alas. I tried to ** some of the language but honestly I have a kind of dirty mouth. Anyways, REVIEW! and tell me what you like and don't. I don't mind criticism although I prefer it to be constructive. Thanks for sticking with this now REVIEW! if you have any ideas that won't interfere too much with the plot please tell me because I might use it! I know this is totally random but are any of you watching Pretty Little Liars?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own my ipod but not the characters in this story :(**

_last chapter recap: So Cammie had a dream about her fight with Zach and then they had to fight their way out of their subjects apartment. They managed to escape after giving two guise tea and bringing two other ones back with them. The CIA got worried about them and decided to send them back up in the form of their best friends Bex and Grant. And that's what you missed from last chapter._

* * *

I was reading a book on the big chair with a green throw on blanket over me when the door to our suite suddenly swung open to reveal a figure covered in at least five suitcases of all different sizes. She dropped them in the doorway and called, with a huge grin on her face,

"I'm here!" Zach was still asleep but I really didn't care as I tossed my book on the bed, let the blanket fall to the ground, and ran to hug my best friend as though I hadn't seen her in three months. Which, come to think of it, I haven't.

"Oh my god! You look amazing! And your hair has gotten so long!" she exclaimed, fingering it.

"You look great to!" I said taking in everything from her black heals and skinny jeans to her pink halter top and black jewelry. "You cut you're hair though! I couldn't see it through the video!"

"Yeah, just a little," she admitted. It was still black and slightly wavy but it was cut to only a few inches below her shoulders now. Zach appeared at the edge of the "bedroom" rubbing his eyes. His hair was slightly ruffled but he smiled at Bex and down to give her a hug.

"What's up Baxter?" He greeted just as Grant came around the corner, holding only two suitcases, and muttering,

"You could've waited," which only caused Bex to roll her eyes and shoot back with,

"Yeah I could've." He saw me by the door and grinned.

"Hey Morgan, long time no see! What's been goin' on? Zach keeping his hands off you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Zach glared at him but I just laughed and hugged him. I helped them haul their bags into their own room which was conveniently right next to ours, while Zach took a shower. We ordered eggs, pancakes, and waffles via room service and then the three of us sat on the couch with our coffee and began to catch up. Strange as it is, Grant has become one of my best friends. Sure, he's still a complete idiot and about as sensitive as a rock but I dated his best friend and he dated mine. Plus, since we started the CIA we've gone on a lot of missions together. Mostly little ones, or when one of us screws up the other will have to go and clean up the mess. We made an unspoken agreement never to speak of those and so far neither of us has. He's one of those big guise who looks and acts all tough but is actually a like big teddy bear.

Zach came out of the bathroom just as the food arrived. His now wet hair remained uncombed as he walked towards us in dark washed jeans. He and Grant did their man hug thing and I glanced at Bex. Her eyes met mine and they sparkled with amusement before we both burst out laughing. In seventh grade we had a town trip when we saw two guys doing it and decided to try it. We used it all that year and even tried that chest bump thing the football players do when they get a touch down only to discover it hurt hurts like hell. They looked at us questioningly and but when I tried to explain it only made me laugh harder. Bex had no better luck so they just shrugged and began to eat. Once we had both calmed down we went to join them.

Right as we were about to leave I stuck out my arm to stop them.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Sam and Carle?"

"Shit I forgot about them!" Zach slammed his palm into his forehead as Grant and Bex both asked,

"Who?"

"The two guys we caught last night," Zach explained while grabbing two pancakes from the table that still had our unwanted food on it and walked over to the closet. He pulled down the rags covering their mouths and stuffed a pancake in each.

"There you go. Make one sound and we won't give you dinner," he warned closing the closet door looking rather pleased with himself as Grant snickered at the in the hallway. I smacked Zach's arm as soon as he was with in range while Bex shot them both death glares.

"Ow, what was that for?" he wined as I headed out the door, the others close behind.

We arrived at the mall twenty minutes and nineteen seconds later. The party we were attending tonight was black tie optional and we had nothing to wear. Zach and Grant went to get their suits tailored while Bex and I went to find dresses.

"Ooh, Cam look at this one!" glancing over I saw a strapless, sparkly red, floor length gown.

"It's pretty," I told her. "You should definitely try it," I trailed off becoming preoccupied with the dresses surrounding me. We agreed to meet in the dressing rooms in twenty minutes and swore to show each other everything then went searching on our own. After choosing five options I went back to try them on. Option one was a mermaid style strapless yellow dress. I stepped out and found Bex in a dark blue strapless dress that looked like a midnight sky and was also mermaid style. We both looked in the full length mirror and said,

"No," at the same time. I went through a light blue spaghetti strap one that was to fun and not elegant enough as well as a light pink dress that ended just above the knee. The top half was fitted and had beads but at the waist it went into a ruffled skirt.

"It's pretty," Bex told me. I looked in the mirror and nodded. It was nice. She was in a light pink satin chiffon dress with beads that formed a band under her chest. It was beautiful and understated.

"Bex that looks amazing!" I told her. She laughed and nodded.

"I still have one more to try though."

"Me too," I told her and we both went to get changed again. This time she came out in a flirty knee length yellow dress. It had a big black bow at the waist and black fringe at the bottom.

"That's cute!" I told her.

"Yeah but I think it's a little too flirty for tonight. Besides I like the other one better. You, on the other hand," she said pulling me in front of the mirror. I smiled when I saw myself. It was a shiny dark purple ball gown with a silver jeweled ban under my chest. It was strapless and semi fitted with a crinkled texture. It was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful, but shouldn't I wear something, well, less standoutish?" she gave me a look and said,

"You've blended in your whole life. Take a chance, make a splash. Besides," she added all too casually. "Any guy in his right mind won't be able to take his eyes off you in that." I rolled my eyes, knowing what she was implying but agreed to get it while she went with the light pink one. After we checked out I realized that it was already twelve thirty. Wow. Two hours dress shopping. Who knew?

"Where do you think the boys are?" Bex asked and then answered her own question, "Food court."

We took our time getting there, stopping to pick up makeup and get a few accessories. Thank God we have such a huge budget. When we finally made it there we found them pigging out on pizza.

"Hey," Zach greeted as we sat down and took some pizza. "You get everything you need?"

"Yep. How about you guys?"

"Well," Grant started with food hanging out of his mouth. "Our suits will be done at two but we still need ties. We've both got shoes already." Shoes. Oh crap.

"Bex," I said, stopping mid bite. Her eyes widened.

"We forgot shoes!" she exclaimed looking horrified. After finishing quickly we headed to a shoe store, dragging the boys with us despite their protests. We each picked out a pair of silver heals. Mine were very strappy and lace half way up your shin. It is a bit of a hassle to put on but why not complete the torture? Hers were slightly funkier and had a string of jewels that connected to the ankle strap. By the time everything was chosen and paid for we only had half an hour until the suits were done and decided to go pick out the ties. We finally made it back and split into our rooms in order to get in a nap before it was time to get ready. I dropped my bags on the couch and fell onto the bed ready to get some sleep. Zach crawled in next to me but I was way too tired to give a damn. I don't care what people say. Shopping is exhausting.

All too soon I felt Zach shaking me awake.

"Come on Cam, get up! It's five and if you aren't awake in twenty three seconds Bex will force you to wake up," I grumbled but opened my eyes and turned to face him. My breath hitched when I saw him standing over me, shirtless. God, what was it with him? Sure he has a six pack, but still, does he have to flaunt it? He laughed and I mentally freaked out. I hadn't said that out loud had I? He pulled me up,

"Like what you see?" he teased. I was spared from answering by Bex who threw open the door and pulled me into her room. We did makeup first of course but when Bex asked what was happening with Zach I realized we should probably check for bugs, and knowing Grant, cameras. After crushing both I spilled.

"I just keep reminding myself it's all a cover," I told her as we started on hair. She looked at me skeptically.

"It might be your cover but I still doubt that there isn't at least a _little_ part of him that isn't acting."

"Maybe," I replied equally skeptical. I curled my hair while Bex straightened hers. We had a ton of makeup on but on first glance you couldn't really tell. I put in the pearl earrings my mom had given me for graduation (they double as lasers,) and we each slid on bracelets for the final touch. Mine was silver and as useful as a compact mirror while hers was metallic and, when used correctly, could be opened to release lock pickers, makeup, and many poisonous things you do not want to know about. We entered my suite to find Zach and Grant completely absorbed in a soccer game on TV.

"Are you guise ready?" Bex asked.

"Oh. Yeah. You were taking forever!" Grant said, tying his bow tie and turning towards us. "Whoa." His eyes were locked on Bex his bow tie completely forgotten. Zach turned off the TV before turning to greet at us. His jaw dropped when he saw me but he closed it quickly and laughed at Grant who was still staring.

"You're drooling, man," he commented. Grant snapped out of it and went back to his bow tie. Bex smiled and stepped into the bathroom to check her reflection one more time and Zach tried to tie his tie. After three failed attempts I took pity on him and went to help, slapping his hand away from the fourth attempt. He stared at me while I tied it and I knew that he was thinking of the last time I had done this. Three years ago when we had a party at the CIA. It was held every year but I had skipped the last two in case he went. I finished and tucked it into his suit before staring at the ground. He glanced down the tie before looking back up at me.

"Cam I," he started but then Bex came out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and took Zach's arm as we left, having a serious déjà vu to my last strapless ball gown in high school sophomore year. There was a limo waiting for us outside and less than ten minutes later we arrived at our destination, another five star hotel. Our limo dropped us off at the entrance and we joined the throng of couples in suits and expensive gowns. Most of the women had shawls drawn tightly around their shoulders due to the slight wind. The ballroom was decorated in soft lighting and had waiters carrying trays with drinks and little sandwiches on them. I grabbed a martini and looked around, happy to see that my dress actually fit in quite nicely.

"Time to schmooze!" Bex said gleefully and left to pretend she knew all the people in here. A lady tapped me on the shoulder and I turned.

"Oh my goodness, Cameron, that is you! My, I haven't seen you in years!" I suddenly recognized her as one of Aunt Abby's "friends." I winked at Zach and then began to chat it up. A fricken _hour_ later she was still talking. I was on my third drink and sat on the cream couch next to her trying to act like I wasn't bored out of my mind while she talked on and on.

"So I told her 'I understand why you think pink would work but,"

"Excuse me," Zach cut in. "I hate to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow Cameron for a moment?"

"Of course not! I'll find you later to finish the story dear." I forced a smile.

"Sounds great!" I lied taking Zach's hand. "Thank you," I whispered as soon as I was out of earshot. He laughed as we started to dance.

"You looked like you were about to die."

"You try listening to her while she goes on about how Mrs. Avery is always stealing other peoples color schemes," I muttered grumpily as he twirled me. A guy showed up behind Zach and tapped him on the shoulder. I was then forced to spend the next three dances with Jeremy Crawford before I claimed that I had to use the bathroom. As I passed the two guys that we had fought at Sam's apartment I heard one say,

"Does she look familiar to you?" Forcing myself to stay calm I found Bex and pulled her into the bathroom with me.

"Bex, one of the guys Zach and I fought recognized me," I whispered.

"Oh crap. Okay just stay away from them as best you can and I'll keep an eye on them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been bored to death for the past month. In fact, I'll get Grant to help me and we can corner them and give them more tea just to be safe." She looked excited about it so I hugged her and said thanks before heading back to the ball. I saw Jeremy scanning the room and quickly slid out the back door. There was large courtyard out back and I passed a few people walking and laughing as I walked aimlessly through the maze of greenery until I reached a dead end.

"Were you trying to get here or was it due to your horrible sense of direction?" a voice asked. I turned to see Zach smirking cockily at me.

"I don't have a horrible sense of direction," I said trying and failing to sound offended.

"You're right, I apologize. Terrible or atrocious are much better ways to explain it," he teased still smirking. I gave in and laughed as I stepped towards him. The music from the ballroom could still be heard faintly in the back round. "We never did get to finish the dance," he pointed out as I put my hands around his neck. He twirled me around and said, "You really do look amazing tonight." I smiled.

"Thank you. It's a step up from not terrible at least."

"I never did find out why you ran out on me you know." I cocked an eyebrow,

"I never told you that? My bra snapped and I had to go fix it. Of course you kind of screwed up my plan when you followed."

"Well someone had to make sure you didn't breach security by sneaking out to see Jimmy. I mean Josh," he corrected as I opened my mouth to correct him for what would easily have been the hundredth time.

"Why ever would I need to sneak out and see him with you there?" I teased him.

"That is a very good question," he said. The music stopped for a minute and applause rang out from the ballroom.

"Why didn't you call me?" I finally asked. "I know we broke up but I still cared about you. Why didn't you at least tell me that you were safe?"

"Are we really going to do this now?" he asked and then sighed. "I did call you Cam. An operator said you had changed your number and by the time I found it I had already been back for three months.

"So what you gave up?" I asked. Zach at least had the sense to look slightly ashamed.

"I guess I just never got up the nerve to call you again. The more time went by the harder it got until I did give up. And then I got the note on my desk saying that my next mission would be with you. At first I thought it was some kind of sick prank Jonas and Grant were playing and when I found out it wasn't I swore worse than a sailor," he finished with a bitter laugh. The band had started a new song but we hadn't moved an inch. Suddenly Bex's voice came through my com's unit as she said,

"We're clear. You guys can come back in." I opened my mouth to speak just as two drunken girls came around the corner and so we turned to head back into the ballroom.

* * *

**A/N First of all I want to let everyone know that I'm done with the Zach pov for awhile at least. The first time I did it, it was fun but now I've been struggling with it lately so I decided to stop...Also I know I confused some of you so the flashback/dream last chapter was Cammie and Zach. Thank you so much to everyone who has REVIEWed you people make my day *hint hint* ;)**

**Anonymous review replies:**

**skylar:**_ Thanks I'll try :) I haven't watched Vampire Diaries..._

**mll7997:**_ I hope so too haha I really do want a Zammie chapter but I don't want to mess up the plot. I'm planning on having one of the next 3 chapters be major Zammie..._

**2lazy2b clever:**_ Thanks. haha I actually forgot last week to so I started recording them...Dude, me to! and I thought when she showed up at the hospital she would tell her not to give her up since she regretted it so much! But my fave part was when Finn told Rachel he loved her :) It was soo sweet and I love them together! !_

**TaylorAnne613:**_ haha my original ending to this chapter did have them kiss but then I decided it was to cliche and I wanted somehting more dramatic! I am soo sorry! ! I just couldn't swing it right:( anyways thank you so much for r&r I'll put the kiss in soon 'cuz I have a plan:D_

**Stephanie-Anne:**_ Well I wrote it (: I am so glad you're enjoying it!_

**ace bex taylor:**_ haha I am so glad you didn't die because that would be horrible to have on my conscience! idk but probably not without a little guidance (cryptic hint:D) the flashback was them I just wrote it in third person and without names because it was fun and it challenged me some:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, my internet was out for a week so I couldn't update. Anyways I completely re-did this chapter and cleaned up the last one. I decided to change the story line some and future chapters WILL INCLUDE ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG SPOILERS! Enjoy and as always I don't own anything! ! !**

_last chapter recap: Bex and Grant got sent to come to France in order to help Cam and Zach and Bex cut her hair a little but that's not important. They went to a ball but I don't remember the details and am to lazy to look back so this last chapter recap is completely pointless and you should really just read the story. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee! and my own lazyness._

The next morning I woke up with an insane headache. My first thought was: I need tacos. My second was: I don't want to wake up. And my third was: I wish Liz would come up with some sort of medication to help with hangovers. But until more research is put into that area I'll just have to deal with tacos. Seriously, they're the ultimate hangover food. The bed creaked while I turned over and found Zach snoring softly, his right arm behind his head. I kicked softly under the blankets but he barely stirred so I kicked him again, harder this time, and he let out an "_oomph!"_ as he opened his eyes. Woops, maybe it was a bit too hard.

"I need tacos," I told him, ignoring the death glare he was shooting at me.

"You woke me up, from a perfectly good dream, so I could get you _tacos?"_ He asked trying and failing to sound incredulous. This wasn't the first time I'd done it. He groaned and turned over when I pointed this out.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed. Okay, maybe I was whining a little but it usually worked on him. He glanced at the clock on his right.

"Man, it's twelve. What time's the handler call in?" He asked.

"I don't know but we need them to take our guests back to headquarters. They've heard to much to risk them escaping."

"Yeah," he agreed in an I-really-couldn't-care-less voice. We stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, neither wanting to get up, until my headache became to much and I had to get some water. Zach got up with me and pulled on dark jeans with his Kings of Leon t-shirt. Wow, I still remember the day he got that…

_November was usually a cold month for Washington DC. It was rare when they got a warm day, and warm days usually consisted of pants, a short sleeved shirt, and a jacket in case the cold air decided to blow. Business went on as usual for most people. Kids pigged out on their well earned Halloween candy having run from house to house with parents holding their coats to put on in between. Parents were taking tempatures to see if the cold Halloween had caused their kid to catch a cold. All of the scary movies that had been checked out for that very same night were being returned, though they were still being discussed by friends. Yet, despite the fact that many people dressed up as spies or watched movies where spies were the main subject, not a single person gave the real spies who work for the United States of America's CIA a second glance. No matter how much you talk about all the ways they can kill you or knock you out the scariest thing of all isn't their gadgets or physical strength. It's that they walk around every day with no one knowing who they really are. To almost every one they are just another pedestrian passing by._

_Zach Goode and Cameron Morgan headed into work on the fourth of November expecting a usual day. They had only worked for the CIA for about a year and were still learning the ropes. You see, when you join the CIA it's a lot like college except that everything moves faster. You don't get paid very much in the beginning either, just enough for you to share an apartment with a few other people and have enough for food and other necessities. But you're first year is like a general year in college. You learn stuff from every department. If you are going on the Cove-ops track you work with Protection, Infiltration, International, and many others including Concealment and Disguise. If you chose the Research and development you will try your hand at Experimentation, Tracking, Hacking, and many others. They call your first year your general year and then you, along with the heads of the different departments decide what your major and minor are going to be. As they stepped into headquarters though, they were met by a very excited Rebecca Baxter._

"_Omigod Cam, guess what? I get to go on an Infiltration mission! It's the last one I need before I choose my major and minor! Can you believe it? I can't decide if I want to minor in international or Concealment and Disguise. Or maybe I could minor in Infiltration and major in one of the others? Oh what ever I guess I'll see who wants me."_

"_That's great Bex," Cammie told her with a smile. That afternoon Zach and Cam both got called into the protection department to take on their last general Op. It appeared that the lead singer of a new band called Hep Alien _**(A/N yes, I stole that from Gilmore Girls)**_ was being targeted. It was their job to notify the poor guy, figure out who had targeted him, and try to stop them. If they succeeded they got to start their major and would be done with their training at twenty one which is the earliest possible for obvious legal reasons._

_A tap sounded on Cammies door as she was getting ready and she opened it to find Zach carelessly swinging his keys around his finger._

"_Ready, Gallagher Girl?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I just need to find-oh here they are!" she exclaimed finding a set of her own keys on the counter. She replaced the couch cushions and hopped on one foot and then the other to put her shoes on. She grabbed her purse and literally spun out the door. "Let's go!" Zach laughed as he closed her door to the little house she shared with Liz._

"_You're not like most girls Morgan," he commented as he slid into the driver's seat. She smiled,_

"_You should have figured that out a long time ago," she pointed out pecking him on the lips as the car started. They arrived at the Verizon Center in less than fifteen minutes but the city was now filled with a lot of angry drivers who had been cut off by none other than Zach Goode himself. After flashing their fake badges to the security guards they snuck backstage. If you have ever been backstage before a concert than you know what it's like: Total and complete madness. People are running back and forth, makeup artists are doing final touches, guitars are being tuned for the fiftieth time that day, and no one pays much attention to what anyone else is doing which is exactly why it was so easy for them to slide in unnoticed. As soon as they spotted Eric Cam grabbed an extra brush and container of blush that sat to the side and went to "relieve" the current girl who was working on him._

"_Why don't you go get some water?" Cammie suggested. "You're looking a bit parched." The girl gave her a slightly confused look but went anyways. It was only the second time Hep Alien opened for Kings of Leon and everyone was still getting into a rhythm._

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry, just a clumsy moment. Here, come with me and we'll get it wiped off," she insisted after putting to much blush on. It looked more like a really bad sunburn than stage makeup. She rushed him into the next room which Zach just happened to be in as well._

"_Who are you?" Eric asked rather rudely as Cam swiped all the blush off with one stroke thanks to Macey McHenry's very own makeup remover. It's not open to the public because any amount that gets into your eye will make you go blind. She took a step back to admire her wonderful job as Zach stated bluntly,_

"_There's someone who's trying to kill you and it's our job to try and stop him, her, or them." Eric stared at him open mouthed._

"_No," he said standing up and composing himself. "There must be some mistake. I mean why would someone want to kill _me_?"_

"_Well that's what we're trying to figure out," she told him kindly. "Is there anyone you know who you've pissed off fairly recent? Or who really hates you for some reason?"_

"_Wait. Why do you two know about this how do I know you're not here to get me to trust you when really you're out to kill me?" he asked in a panicked voice as sweat appeared on his forehead. His hand crept closer to a red security button on the brown wall behind his makeup stool. Zach rolled his eyes and even in the dim lighting you could make out his "you are really stupid" expression._

"_If we were trying to kill you we would have taken you somewhere that no one would think to look, not a little makeup room with five light up mirrors that's right along the main drag back here. Now you can press that button and have security arrest us while you get killed or you can trust us and save your life. The choice is yours. But belive me when I say that this person is for real and your current security will not be enough to stop him." Eric gulped but as they both turned to leave he called them back._

"_Okay, I trust you," he said. "But who are you guys?"_

"_Not important." Cam snapped. "Usually there's not a big list for someone who's new to this business so we need you to think really hard about who may want revenge on you."_

"_Okay," he said trying to calm down. "Well, my dog might be mad. I didn't take him in for his usual hair cut so he's probably pretty hot right now."_

"_This is serious," Zach growled. Cam touched his arm to calm him._

"_How about a person?"_

"_Oh. Right. Um…Oh! There was this music producer who offered us a record deal and I was the one who turned him down. He's got a pretty nasty temper…"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Tom Hankinson I think? He used to be pretty big but he's only produced a few losers recently."_

"_Alright. So listen, we're going to take care of everything. All we need you to do is go back onstage and perform as though nothings wrong. They can't know anything so just go about your normal business and leave the rest to us. Can you do that?" Cammie asked not unkindly. Eric nodded swallowing hard. "Okay then. You should probably go get your makeup done because I have no idea what to do." As soon as the door closed behind him Zach pulled Cammie towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_you know, we may actually finish this mission without any problems," he commented. She gasped and he looked at her, surprised. "What?"_

"_You could have just jinxed it!" She exclaimed. "Go outside, spin three times and spit."_

"_Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously._

"_No. Some people think you need to spin and some people think you need to spit so go do both of them!"_

"_It's pouring down rain outside!"_

"_So? If we mess up this mission and you haven't done it, it will be your fault. Do you really want that on your conscience? Now go!" She finished pulling him into the hallways and out the first door available. She watched contentedly as he spun in circles and gave an approving nod when he spat._

"_Good you can come back in now," she told him from her dry spot under the awning. He walked towards the door she held open but right as he was about to step inside he changed directions and picked her up forcing her to go out from her cover._

"_Zach!" she fought her way out of his arms only to land on her back in the mud pulling him on top of her. She glared while he laughed and leaned down to kiss her. She gave up her annoyed act as he pulled away and slid her arms around his neck._

"_You know, I still think we're going to be fine." He told her. And as it turns out he was right. They caught Tom the very next night and Eric could barely speak coherently as he tried to express his gratitude and regret for ever doubting them._

"_I mean it man, anything you want…so sorry I didn't…but you know…ludicrous idea when you think about it…haha…anything I can do to repay you?" Cammie smiled and said thank you but no. Zach on the other hand asked for a shirt, Kings of Leon being his favorite band and all. Eric ran off looking like an excited puppy dog and when he came back the t-shirt was actually signed._

"_Are you sure I can't do anything for you?" he asked Cam again._

"_No, I'll just steal his shirt," she assured him being careful not to say Zach's name. Back at the office they were greeted by Lucy and John._

"_Congratulations," John said with a smile as they entered Cam's office which was empty seeing as and Debby had already gone home, it being two in the morning and all. "The two of you have officially completed a mission in every sector and now you can decide what you want to major in." Zach and Cammie looked at each other, Zach with a smirk and Cam with a grin._

"_Here, fill these out and drop them by the front desk. The heads of the sectors will decide whether they want you to continue also so I suggest you pick a few options," Lucy told them handing each of them a paper with check boxes and a place to fill in their names. John cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, congratulations." She added almost reluctantly before spinning on her heel. John shot them both an apologetic smile and then followed her lead._

"_We actually did it," Cammie said as Zach kissed her again. His hand slipped up the back of her shirt and undid her bra._

"_Wait. Are we really going to do this here?" she asked while he trailed kisses down her neck._

"_I'm not waiting until we get back to my apartment to celebrate if that's what you're suggesting," he said indignantly meeting her lips again. Cammie smiled ever so slightly as the lock clicked into place._

I was snapped out of my reverie as Zach glanced down at the shirt. "Bring back memories?" he questioned with a teasing edge to his voice and a smirk to tie it all together. I managed a small smile and nodded before rushing to get dressed.

There was a Mexican restaurant only a few blocks down and we got a dozen tacos with everything to go. The good thing about spies is that they can't be picky. Sure you have your own likes and dislikes but you have to be ready to change them in a split second to accommodate your cover. On our way back Zach tried to make conversation but I was too tired to do much more than grunt in response. As we stepped into the elevator I turned to him.

"Ten bucks says Grant and Bex hooked up last night."

"No way," he replied as we stepped up to their door. "I'm not stupid."

"News to me," I managed to quip a split second before the door was swung open to reveal a very groggy looking Bex Baxter. "I come bearing gifts," I told her.

Half past two we all walked out of the hotel. Zach took my hand as we exited and my other was securely around my purse. I had on a short sleeved knitted black top with a silver ribbon that made up the empire waist and could feel the cool breeze as we walked through the busy streets towards the Orsay Museum. We took a cab for the first part but as we stepped out I saw the guy with the blue eyes step out of one right behind ours. He walked right passed us whistling as he looked at the shop window. The problem was this was the third time I had seen him. He had been selling balloons, eating a croissant, and now looking at shop windows. I touched Zach's arm and he gave a slight nod to say he had seen him too. The problem with identifying one tail is that there are almost certainly at least two more. A three man rotation is basic but if you're high on some ones suspect list they usually have a backup unit. It took us twenty minutes to loose all three and slid into the office room right as the clock chimed three. Literally. The room was already full of agents. Some were talking quietly to each other and others were sitting quietly. I slid into an open seat with Zach and Grant on either side of me and Bex locked the door and pulled down the curtain as the final chime finished. Time means everything in the spy world and that's a lesson some people have to learn the hard way. A projector screen slid down from the ceiling and compartments opened at each chair. We each took ours and slid them on, ignoring the black megaphones**(?)** that appeared along with them. The director in charge of all European exchanges showed up on the screen.

"I'm very glad to see all of you hear and I hope that you will join me in wishing those who did not make it in time good luck. I have been very happy with the progress that has been made in the past month…" and he went on and on like that, sounding as though he was reading a speech. He spoke with a few of the agents and gave them praise or ideas on how to be more productive. "Case 119 agents?" he asked and all four of us raised our hands while he gave an approving nod. "Good." Before he could say anything more the glass, bullet proof window was broken with only a fist showing itself. Everyone screamed because it doesn't matter how well trained you are. Bullet proof glass should not break. Five people with masks flipped through the window.

"Save yourselves," were his final words before the screen went black. I grabbed Bex and all of us rushed to open the window. We stepped onto the narrow ledge and moved slowly sideways with Bex first and Zach last. We made it to a little balcony and watched as Bex picked the lock. We moved quickly through the crowds and out a fire exit, down three flights of stairs and we made it outside. We went into the hotel through the back door and didn't rest until we made it into our suite and had the door locked. But of course if it had ended there that would have been far too easy. Sam and Carle had some how managed to shred the ropes that had held them prisoner and were frozen halfway to the door.

"What do you two think your going exactly?" Bex asked in a dangerous voice that would have made Joe Solomon himself quiver in fear.

"Er…we were just going to get some water?" Sam offered. She grabbed each of them by the arm and practically threw them back into the closet. I would have reprimanded her and I honestly thought about it but I was still way to freaked out by what had just happened. I knew if we made it back we would be retelling the story for years. Although I wouldn't be surprised if it got changed to us having to fight off thirty men and barely escaping using ponytail holders or something equally ridiculous. Bex's phone began to blare out California Girls and we all screamed and then held our breath as she answered.

"Hello?" she said a little shakily.

"Oh thank goodness!" I could hear the relief in Liz's voice. "Your safe! You are safe right? I mean they aren't like holding you hostage or something? Oh my god are they forcing you to answer the phone and say your safe when really you aren't? Oh my god! I've never had a mission where that's happened before but just hang on. We'll get you out of there."

"Liz we're," Bex tried to cut in but Liz plowed on.

"What about the others are they with you? Oh my gosh you can't tell me can you? That's okay I'll find out." At this point Bex put it on speaker.

"On three," she mouthed. "One, two, three!"

"Liz!" we all yelled.

"Yes," she answered meekly.

"Were fine. We scaled the building and left via fire exit. We made it back to our room and have checked for bugs. Now take a deep breath sweetie," I told her realizing she had been holding it. "Now we do need a favor. When we got back we noticed our guests had been trying to escape. Somehow they managed to shred the ropes and they've heard to much to risk the escape so is there any way you could,"

"Send some one to pick them up," she finished for me. "Well as of right now we're having a Code Orange for all France missions which means no agents are technically aloud in or out but I'll see what I can do. I've got a meeting but jonas is here so one sec."

"Hey," Jonas greeted and I realized Liz was right, his voice did sound weird over the phone. "Alright so we did some research on that guy they mentioned and it looks like he is pretty high up unless they're sending you on a wild goose hunt."

"Why would we be chasing a goose?" Grant asked his brow wrinkled in confusion. Zach and I laughed but Bex explained.

"It's just an expression."

"Anyways we managed to get some blue prints and I think we faxed them before the lockdown so they should be in Bex and Grants room. We decided to send it there to be safe."

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "You sound a bit off."

"Yeah I'm fine," he said but I was unconvinced.

"Have you decided when your going to pop the question?" Zach asked.

"Huh?" Bex said, just as confused as I was.

"Oh!" Grant exclaimed. "I forgot you were getting that today. I think your crazy man. Twenty three is way to young to commit," I noticed Bex's face fall slightly at that but I decided to worry about it later as realization washed over me.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Bex started and then I saw her face clear as she asked, barely able to control her excitement. "Jonas, what exactly were you getting today?" I bit my lip to keep from giggling but couldn't contain my huyge smile as Jonas mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you," I told him glancing at Bex to see her looking as though Christmas had come in the middle of early.

"I picked out a ring for Liz," he mumbled only slightly more coherent but it was enough for me and Bex to both shriek. "You can't tell her!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Bex told him. "I would never ruin a surprise that good. I didn't ruin Cam's eighteenth birthday did I?"

"Yeah," I said darkly glaring at each of them in turn. "What a shame that none of you warned me."

"Whatever," Zach said with a grin. "Let us know when you decide how your going to do it man."

"I don't know when!" Jonas said desperately.

"Hey Jonas, are you nervous?" I asked him sarcastically. "Look, I told Liz the same thing a few minutes ago: Breathe. She's going to say yes, you should know that. Just relax and don't over think it."

"You know, we can help you out if you need it," Grant told him and I snorted. "What?"

"You are going to help him figure out how to propose?" I asked.

"Hey, we made a list you know," he told me indignantly. "When we were all at Blackthorne we came up with the top twenty ways to ruin a proposal and the top fifteen on ways to make sure she says yes. It's done very scientifically." I raised my eyebrow.

"Sure it is," Bex said equally unconvinced.

"Alright," Zach jumped in before the list could be discussed further. "How about we go check out those blue prints and set up cameras and movement sensors in the closet so we can make sure we don't lose our hostages again?" he suggested. As we were walking into the other suite though I couldn't help asking,

"Where is the list?" but he just smirked.

* * *

**A/N Yes I know it's way different but I like it better and hope you do too :D I'm going to the beach tomorrow and won't be able to update until I get back but I am really into this story again because I got an idea for how to add a twist. REVIEW! I can't believe how many of them I already have, you guys are awesome! I want 150 by the time the storys done and I'm about half way so if you've favorited, alerted, loved it, hate it, just tell me! I don't mind flames and love people telling me how to make it better so speak your mind and REVIEW! Yeah, I have to go pack...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Contains Only the Good Spy Young Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: If I were owned anything I wouldn't have to do this.**

_last chapter recap: So the Operatives finally got their hostages to talk but it doesn't really matter because some insane people smashed into their top secret meeting with a robot and now the whole city is in CIA lockdown which means no one can come to take Sam and Carle back to headquarters which sucks because now they can't really do anything besides annoy each other. Meanwhile Jonas is going to propose to Liz and Grant mentioned a list that Bex and Cammie want to see but don't know where to find. And that's what you missed if you didn't the last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by glee!_

* * *

"Alright, so Zach and I will stay together and get him to spill while you and Grant take care of the security."

I was sitting on the bed in Bex's suite and we were going over-for what could easily be the hundredth time-our plan to break into the Johnson Mansion. Zach was behind me and my head rested his chest while Bex was lying across the foot of the bed. Grant, surprise, surprise was downing shots of whipped cream in the kitchenette. Code Orange had been in affect for two weeks due to the fact that no one was sure who they were or what they were after. To use Liz's words:

"Their as allusive as the COC. Even more so since they had absolutely no identification on them. They had finger print free gloves, wore masks, any hair they had was covered, and the robot they used to break the window self destructed itself when a poor civilian touched it. He's in the CIA's private hospital and no one knows if he'll live or remember anything. I can't get an operative to you now but I'm working on it." She had looked so frazzled. Her hair was a mess and she had on the same outfit she had worn the day before. Dark circles were under her eyes and I noticed five empty coffee cups surrounding her. She told us to hold tight and not do anything stupid which basically meant don't try to pull off the break while we still had Sam and Carle because leaving them a lone could lead to our covers being blown which would, eight times out of ten, lead to us getting burned. And going in a man down? Well, we would have to want to get caught, tortured, and probably killed, or just decide to be really stupid and reckless.

"You guys do realize there's only a small chance Liz will find away around the Code Orange right? And if she can't we'll have to wait weeks, if not months, to actually pull this off. And by the time it is called off his security will have no doubt been updated in which case all our planning will have been completely pointless," I said. Okay, so maybe I wasn't in the best of moods but can you blame me? Why don't you try dealing with two weeks of complete boredom?

"Don't be such a downer Cam!" Bex exclaimed. "For all we know some one could show up today!"

"Yeah, Cam, think positively," Zach agreed. I opened my mouth to retort but it's really hard to think when you have a really hot guy who you used to date and may still be in love with playing with your hands so I settled with shooting him a glare.

Before any of us could say another word the suite door creaked open slowly. The _locked_ suite door. My breath hitched as I quietly sat up folding my legs and leather boots underneath me. Zach let go of my hands and pulled out his gun aiming it at the door just as two other, perfectly manicured, hands showed themselves. Bex stood quietly and moved towards the wall putting her gun in gear. Grant and I simultaneously took ours at. All of our eyes remained locked on the person entering. She stepped inside and I realized her face was covered in a mask, her hair up in a hat. Then she started laughing and pulled both off, shaking out her brunette hair in the process.

"Hello kids."

"Hello Mrs. Morgan," my friends chanted back as though we were in school again. We all put our guns away and relaxed a little.

"You gave me a right scare there mate," Bex told her, putting her hand over her heart dramatically and falling back onto the fluffy white comforter.

"You did that too purposely to scare us," I huffed and she smiled.

"Hey kiddo. I haven't seen you in months and you won't even come over to give your poor old mom a hug?" I rolled my eyes but climbed off the bed to hug her anyways.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling away.

"Liz mentioned she needed someone to take a few hostages off your hands and with the Code Orange it had to be an unofficial Operative and there I was ready to go. Besides, I haven't been here in awhile so I figured, why not?" she said it casually enough but I couldn't help be a little skeptical.

"Don't you still have a warrant out for your arrest?" Bex pointed out.

"That was years ago sweetheart. I doubt their still looking for me. Besides, I had a pink wig then so it's not as though anyone looking at me will think of Sarah Shields. Now get your coat, Cameron, we're going to get lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked. After all, this is my mother. Super spy headmistress who apparently killed a guy in North Korea with nothing but a pencil and bottle of lotion.

"It's the meal between breakfast and dinner, Cam. You know, the one that happens around the time you usually wake up," Grant teased winking at me.

"Yeah. It's also the meal that is often skipped by the girls you pick up at the clubs," I shot back while taking my light pink cardigan off the back of the chair.

"Yeah, well their also HO-ungry. You know because they don't eat they get hungry, and they're nowhere near as pretty as you." He finished, looking at Bex who had her hands on her hips. I shut the door behind me with a smirk.

Seven minutes later I was walking down one of the main streets in Paris. The same one I had walked with Zach weeks ago as we tailed Carle. My mother had her arm linked through mine. It was a cooler day for Paris; I would have been cold if I had only worn my vintage lace tank top.

My mom insisted that we eat at the "Lacy Palace Café," and I have to admit it certainly lived up to its name. The table cloths were white and had a lace patterns, the curtains were all vintage looking, and even the people who worked there were wearing lace. It was beautiful and full of old ladies having tea, girlfriends planning a wedding, and a few guys waiting for their to go orders looking uncomfortable as more giggles broke out from the wedding party planners.

"So, Cam, how is everything going?" My mom asked casually, making conversation.

"Well, I got a note on my desk saying I was going on a mission with my ex-boyfriend, then we had to fight our way out of an apartment to just to get two guys who didn't give us much of a lead for weeks, and when we finally get them to talk a Code Orange is put over the entire city so we can't do anything! And to top it off Zach has continued to be an arrogant idiot and I have no idea where we stand. So, how is it going? It is totally and completely sucking." I announced, finally letting off all the steam I had been holding in for over a month. My mother sat quietly, studying me.

"I'm sorry dear," one of the old ladies from the table next to us said. "I couldn't help but over hear you, and it sounded like you were having a little trouble."

"We have a lot of experience if you want any help," her friend offered. Okay, I know what you're thinking and yes I knew they had purposely been listening in but I was a wreck and open to all the help I could get so after glancing at my mom who nodded I told them everything. Well not everything, everything. I left out the whole spy part, didn't mention the fact that we currently had two guys tied up in the closet, and may have forgotten that we were pretending to be a couple. What I did tell them was that Zach and I had been together for years before breaking up and not seeing each other for three. That we were on a business trip and had to play nice for our boss despite the fact I felt like punching him. And that our company had paused all exchanges because they were making changes which left us with too much time on our hands.

"You should go up and kiss him," one lady said in a raspy voice after I had finished.

"No, she should make him pay," another put in.

"Are you still in love with him?" the one who had originally interrupted us asked. A hush fell over our group and everyone looked at me, my mom's gaze the most intent of all. I nodded slowly, staring into my lemonade and the atmosphere changed a little.

"Ahh, young love," the lady who told me to kiss him said her eyes looking mystified.

"She said _she's_ still in love with _him_, how do you know _he's_ still in love with _her_," the waitress asked as she set down my mom's coffee.

"Oh, be quiet Pamela," the first lady reprimanded. "Of course he's still in love with her. Just look at this beautiful girl." I blushed and Pamela left in a huff. "She's still bitter over her last breakup, don't let anything she says get to you. No, if you truly love him than I think it's about time you get out there and win the guy back!" Everyone applauded her last statement and I couldn't help laugh a little.

"Take it from me," the fourth lady said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was calm and soothing and every word seemed well thought out yet effortless at the same time. "Time goes by fast. You will get hurt, make mistakes, wish you could turn back time, and feel as though your life is over many times. But if fear of the unknown stops you from living your life, your life doesn't mean much. The one thing you should always remember is the mistakes never make the person. The only thing that should matter is what you do with them."

After that all of the ladies left, wishing me luck, assuring me that everything would be okay, and saying to listen to my heart and gut. I waved at them all as they left and turned to my mom with a smile.

"I like them," I told her and she laughed.

"They were pretty smart," was her agreeable answer. I sipped my lemonade for a moment before asking,

"What do you think?" She sighed.

"I think you have gone through a lot more than most people your age. I think that you have a lot of lessons left to learn, mistakes to be made, but I think that you may have already found the person to stay by your side through it all. I want you to be happy kiddo, but only you know what you really need. Never the less if the only reason you aren't willing to make amends is because you're scared I think that you could be making your biggest mistake yet.

"Do you remember when you were in Kindergarten and you all had to do drawings of what you wanted to be when you grew up? All of your friends were firefighters, princesses, the president, a performer but you made a picture of a spy. Your teacher was worried so she called me and your father in. Your dad could hardly control his laughter." She smiled at the memory. "In third grade you came to a bit of a dilemma because you also wanted to be a Princess to. You were upset because Rodney had told you that spies had to be strong and princesses were supposed to let their princes save them. You came home crying and your dad picked you up and said that you could be anything you wanted to be. He said that no one should have to pick between being a princess and being strong."

"He said being a princess required a lot of strength," I said, remembering the day. "He told me it that being a spy and princess were a lot a like because you are taking care of other people and putting them before yourself and that being a spy princess was the best kind of duo he could think of." I felt tears building up in my eyes as I remembered his every word.

"Your biggest concern was how you were going to save the world from a tower while you were waiting for your prince," my mom continued, becoming emotional too.

"But he told me that I was strong enough to beat a dragon by myself and that instead of waiting for a prince on a white horse to fight my battles for me I should go out there and meet him. That I shouldn't sit around and wait for him but I should focus on saving the world until I met him. He said it didn't matter how I met him as long as I was ready to let him in when he came." A tear slipped down my cheek and I didn't bother wiping it away. "He said that as long as he loved me and I was happy I would be a princess everyday. He said strength was beauty and that everyone had to find a balance between being strong and being vulnerable."

"When I got back he told me what you had said. Cam, I want you to know I loved your father, more than anything in the world besides you."

"I know," I told her as she began to cry too.

"He was a good man, and when I first met him he was pretty full of himself, not unlike someone who is currently sitting in a hotel room right now. One minute he would be flirty and I would think he was into me but the next we were back to business. Throughout our mission I used to find flowers and candies outside the door anytime we'd had a rough or frustrating day. I was completely oblivious that it was him doing it but Abby and Joe both knew. Of course, as confident as your dad was, _telling_ me he liked me was not his forte. Abby knew I liked Matthew and Joe knew Matthew liked me but they were both sworn to secrecy.

"Eventually, they got fed up with us and cooked up a plan of their own. You see, when I first met your dad he was big on taking risks, he loved action and anything dramatic so Joe and Abby knew all they needed to do was set the stage. We were racing away from the building we had just blown up when a bright red car appeared to be following us. I was freaking out and your dad was driving like a maniac to get rid of them. Once we were about a mile ahead of them your dad stopped the car and turned to me.

"_So Rachel, what are you doing this weekend?"_

"What?" _I asked, completely confused. "We're getting chased and you want to talk about this weekend? Just drive we need to get out of here!" I glanced out the back window watching nervously as they came closer._

"_I will get out of hear but not until you agree to go out with me."_

"_What are you talking about? Matt, their getting closer, drive!"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

"_Okay, fine, yes. I will go out with you now let's go!"_

"He grinned and took off through the heavy stop and go traffic, cutting people off and nearly getting us killed. We drove around for about five minutes before he was satisfied we had lost them. However, when we got back the car was sitting in my drive way. We pulled out our guns and went inside only to find Abby and Joe sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer and congratulating each other on a job well done. Now, I am not, under any circumstances, suggesting that you take the risk your dad did because it was a really stupid thing to do. But if he hadn't risked it, if we had both continued to be too scared to do anything about our feelings we would have missed out on a lot. And even though it didn't last forever I wouldn't give up the time I did have with him for anything. My point is that you have to decide whether letting Zach in is a risk worth taking."

We left twenty Euros on the table for the waitress and left. We stopped in a boutique where my mom bought a new purple purse and as I stepped out I saw Mrs. Goode standing outside with a gun. I did a double take, thinking it must have been someone who looked like her, but it was her. She had it aimed right at me but my mom stepped up behind me and asked cheerfully,

"Ready?" My eyes remained locked on the gun and my mom followed my stony gaze. She let out an almost inaudible gasp but I heard it. Mrs. Goode quickly shoved it back into her pocket and turned down an ally.

"Was that…?"

"Uh-huh," I said, still pretty shell shocked that one of the "Top One Hundred Most Wanted Operatives" by the CIA was roaming around France; still out to kill me even after we had crushed her organization. Well, I've said this before but this is definitely turning out to be the mission of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Well I already love you for reading but I'll love you more if you review. First person get's an answer to any question they want answered so REVIEW quickly :D I don't mind flames or criticism! ! !**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**2lazy2b clever: **_haha dude, me too! Between me and my sisters we own all the seasons and quote it daily! :D_

**LUv2laf: **_aww thank you that is so sweet : )_

**Anonymous:**_ :D sorry it took me a while but I'm glad you like them :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know it's been like a month. My only excuse is that school started and my teachers seem to forget that I have seven other classes with homework too. Add that to xc, chores, and writers block for a few days and it equals not updating. Anyways, I'm really sorry but hopefully you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'll keep it simple, I don't own anything.**

_last chapter recap: So Cam's mom came to Paris and purposely scared them all by she walking into the room all ax murderer creepy. Then she and Cam went to lunch where some old ladies gave Cammie advice on her love life and Zach who she still finds really annoying and hot at the same time. She thinks everything would have been fine if she didn't see Zach's mom, who really is a murderer as she came out of a shop but she did and she was holding a gun so now Cam is totally freaked and doesn't know what to do. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

Nearly everybody knows that spy's live their lives on a need-to-know basis. In a life like ours-a life full of lies, betrayal and a lot of crazy, clever, and over the top schemes-what you don't know is just as important as what you do-if not more so. In this business, withholding information can be deadly. But handing the information to the wrong person is just as bad; if not worse.

"Are you going to tell him?" My mom asked me as we walked through the glass front doors. I had been thinking about the answer to that question on our walk back, debating the different ways my situation could play out. So when she asked me I answered with the same three words I had been thinking for the past twenty-three minutes:

"I can't."

"Well, it's ultimately your decision." My mom said in a way that made me feel as though it _wasn't _actually my decision. "And I understand why you don't want to but,"

"It's not to protect him," I cut her off. "Well, it kind of is. But this is one of the best opportunities any of us have had. We can make our name in the CIA/M16 for more than what we did in high school and we'll be set up to continue climbing so eventually we can make a _real _difference. Save the world, stop a war, whatever. If Zach finds out he'll do something stupid and blow the whole mission. We have to finish this and it won't help to have him chasing after his lunatic of a mother. Please?" I practically begged, becoming desperate at her impassive look.

"Look, kiddo. I understand why you don't want to tell him. The _real_ reason you don't want to tell him. And I'm guessing you don't want to tell Bex either. I know that you want to be done with the CoC but the members who got away or talked their way out of it are still out there. Most have probably closed up shop. Heck, I found one selling bait and I've had a tail on him for the past three weeks. It seems like he has honestly given it up. But the members who got away and believed with conviction in that group aren't done. They may not have a lot of support but they're not done." We pushed open the stair door that aloud us into our hallway.

"It's not safe for you, and it certainly won't help the mission, not to let your friends, your _partners,_ know. You need to tell at least one of them what happened." I know how to lie perfectly, I have since my junior year, but my mother can almost always see through them. So I nodded and put my hand on the doorknob knowing I didn't really have a choice.

"I'll tell one of them before you leave," I promised, knowing that it would be hard to get the one person I was willing to tell alone.

We stepped through the door and found the suite to be already occupied by Zach who was watching TV with his feet on the table and a soda in his right hand.

"Hey, Rachel," he grinned at my mom. "You met our hostages yet?" I rolled my eyes at the term but went to introduce my mom anyways.

"Hey boys," my mom greeted them.

"Well, it's been a blast having you but as I'm sure you've guessed you have caused us some trouble so you'll be going back to headquarters with my mom, alright?" I asked cheerfully while Zach leaned against the door watching with amusement.

"It's not as though them not being okay with it will change anything." I glared at him.

"It's called courtesy."

"Sure, and I bet you learned that in Culture and Assimilation to," he said mockingly. God he bugs me sometimes.

"Actually, I learned it in Cotillion classes my Grandma made me take in sixth grade." Zach laughed and I couldn't help but join in. God, I had hated those.

"Anything interesting to report?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nope." I lied easily, trying to ignore my mom's gaze. "I'll do the write up for today though."

That night we ate at the L'Orangerie for dinner that night and I managed to get Grant alone when we went to pick out our wine for the night. His reaction was pretty much as I expected. Starting with: "_WHAT?"_ and ending with him promising to not tell Bex or Zach. After I threatened to tell Bex that he had hooked up with Olivia after graduation. Olivia was a year below her in M16 and Bex hated her guts.

Anyhow, after a nice dinner with my mom and an uneasy night full of weird dreams usually consisting of Mrs. Goode, Zach, and my dad it was time to wave goodbye to my mom and finally start the real work to get inside Johnson's head. It doesn't matter how well you know the make up of a house. You can know the security and memorize the floor plan but you still need to know the people who come and go. You need to know where the people go when they leave, who their guests are, when they sleep, ect. So even though we knew everything about the makeup of the house we still had to do surveillance. In an ideal situation you will have a few different teams usually consisting of two or three people each. Some are on foot, some in cars, and a few riding bikes, horses, or whatever else you need depending on the situation. But, honestly, when is any situations ideal? I've been with the CIA for years and not once have I done anything that went exactly as planned. So instead we rotated who we were with and after two weeks and three days we were ready. I know that sounds like a long time but it really isn't.

On day one I sat in the car with Grant. We were jamming out to the latest Glee soundtrack. Grant will never admit it but he's as addicted to that show as I am so we put on Gives You Hell and Total Eclipse of the Heart and sang along until he pulled out of his large driveway in his sleek yellow convertible.

"Yellow car," I said punching Grant just hard enough to make him wince as he changed the gear clumsily into drive. The worst thing about Europe is driving stick shifts. I mean seriously, I was born and raised in America where normal people aren't smart or coordinated enough to drive and change gears at the same time. Some of that might have to do with the fact that most people are texting or talking at the same time but still, it's just not the way we learned to drive, therefore making us a lot less covert as we followed him. Luckily, Grant is actually pretty good at it. He listens to the laws a lot more than Bex and I anyways.

On days two through sixteen nothing much happened either but on day seventeen he spent the day on foot walking through the city so Zach and I took on following him with Bex and Grant standing by for backup. A group of school girls were ogling Grant the entire day and followed him wherever he went, Much to our amusement he couldn't seem to shake them. However, around lunchtime we were finally able to do what we had been trying to do for days: Steal his cell phone, A.K.A. his life. I picked him cleanly as he passed and brush passed it to Bex who immediately uploaded it to her computer while Grant bugged it and then handed it to Zach who slid it once again into his pocket. All of this happened in an impressive 9 minutes and 33 seconds. Mr. Solomon and Leo would have been proud.

Back at the hotel room we went through his schedule.

"Well, he's not very social."

"No duh. We've been tailing him form the past week. Shouldn't you have known that already?"

"No need to get all snippy."

"Well I'm the one who hasn't slept in 38 hours because you just had to get your rest and were oh so worried he had seen you when, shocker, he hadn't."

"Can you guys stop fighting? Cam your grouchy, Bex you were acting like a bitch now can we start figuring out things we don't know?" Grant stepped in. Bex and I glared at each other but sat down (as far away from each other as possible) anyway.

"Okay," Zach started, apparently oblivious to our little…disagreement. "Once you two are done," or maybe not so oblivious. "I think we should do it tonight."

"What?"

"Are you insane?"

"No, just listen. We know what we need to. We know how we're going to get in, what we're going to ask, who's handling what. The only way we could be more prepared is if we actually infiltrated his staff but we don't have enough time. Besides, we need the leader, he's just a stepping stone in getting there." I looked at him doubtfully. I could see Bex in the corner of my eye already gearing up. Grant looked at me and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, why not. Zach's eyes remained on me waiting for the go ahead.

"Alright." I sighed in defeat, although I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited. I'd been doing enough surveillance to last me, maybe not a lifetime but certainly for the next few days.

A frigid air surrounded me as I power walked down the streets of Paris at 0145 hours. Our plan was in place. Escape roots planned, security measures memorized, and timing perfect. We were ready for whatever hit us. Or so we thought.

At exactly 1:43 a.m. we all exited our rooms. Twelve seconds later Bex headed down the steps and out of a side door with a murmured "all clear," through her com's unit. Zach headed out the back door at 1:43:29 also announcing an all clear. 1:44:09 marked Grants turn to head out the basement and at 1:44:23 I exited via front door. I muttered all clear before beginning the walk down the street. I was met first by Bex in her black wedge heals, (excellent for hiding numerous weapons, which shall remain nameless,) a short black dress and a long trailing black feather coat. Grant came in then to stand on my right. He had on leather pants and a matching jacket that would be great for tying people up, erm, tightly. Zach was the last to appear and took his spot to Bex's left. He to was in all black also but was the only one wearing jeans. He also had a short sleeved v-neck and had left his shoes untied.

"Everyone good?" he asked as we walked in step with each other, our gazes never wavering from directly ahead.

"Yes," I said, subconsciously reaching into my bag and slipping on my sunglasses at the same time as the others. We proceeded in silence for another ten minutes, not daring to talk for fear of being overheard or letting our covers of intimidation fall. We passed many apartment buildings and storefronts but didn't give them a second glance. We saw many a drunk but acted as though they were invisible. At last we got to our first stop and Grant stepped into the street to hail a cab.

We had the driver drop us a good half mile from the final destination, ignoring his uneasy glances at us. We sat in an icy silence, as though there was nothing strange about four twenty year olds, all dressed in black, hailing a cab in the middle of the night, carrying nothing but two pink tote bags, and asking (demanding) to get dropped off in the middle of know where. Sadly, for us, it actually wasn't strange. I had a situation just like this in Texas with Steven and Ellen.

"You sure this is the place?" He questioned, squinting out his window into the darkness.

"Yes," I stated simply as we all stepped out. He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and after a one last glance back, sped away as though he couldn't leave fast enough.

"Well that was rude." Bex announce as her chai she had placed on the trunk fell off by the sudden start. I snorted and Bex looked at me, surprised, before offering a half smile. I hugged her quickly before splitting with Zach, whispering good luck as we headed into the darkness of the forest. After about five minutes we made it to the electric fence.

Electric fences are great if you want to keep your dog in. Their fine if you want to keep prisoners with nothing but the clothes on their back inside. But if your trying to keep a seasoned operative from breaking into your house you may as well put a Welcome sign on the other side and maybe leave a few cookies for our enjoyment to complete the experience. All you need to get over the fence are thick soled, none metal shoes and a heavy material. Disabling tools are easiest of course but when you don't have the time just borrow the vests dentists' use when doing x-rays.

I threw the vest over the top part and climbed over, Zach following close behind. Zach had been right about the security, we knew where every camera and motion censor was. We headed into the basement where we were immediately met by two guards who paced in an L.

"Fake sacrifice," I told Zach who nodded and disappeared.

"Go," he whispered into his com's and I did. I stepped into the open and punched the guy nearest me. He dropped unconscious by my second one but the other took my arms and began to pull me away.

"Now," I yelled and Zach dropped from above taking down the guard who had me with him. We slapped a napotine patch on both and then continued. At the first fork we went left, at the next we went straight. Two more guards were ahead and Zach pulled me down behind a table. Not the best hiding place, but hey, they walked by us completely oblivious and we were free to rush up the stairs. The main floor was actually very nicely decorated. It felt warm and inviting and I half expected to smell cinnamon and warm cookies. I didn't. Smell it that is. The butler was asleep in a gold chair by the hearth with a book on his chest so we crept through the red walled room and up the winding staircase to Joe's room. After slipping him Liz's serum we shook him awake.

Interrogation tactics are very important. The good cop bad cop is a classic. The 'I'm your friend trying to help' is also common. But when you're dealing with an oblivious forty year old who's a deep sleeper and thinks that his security will keep him safe the element of surprise is your best bet. And the fact that he would wake up under the influence helped to. Zach opened his mouth and I poured the serum into it before shaking him awake. He looked rather dazed but we began our questioning anyhow.

"What is the France Fighters?" Zach asked, testing him.

"A France terrorist group that I belong to," he answered with a blank look in his eyes.

"Where is Frank Harrison?" I asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell us where he goes when he leaves."

"Where can he usually be found?" Zach clarified.

"In headquarters, except for when he leaves on personal missions."

"When and why did you join?" I asked. Quite frankly it's a question that I always wonder about these people.

"When I was 29, because M16 turned me into a burnt spy and now it's time to make them regret it," he said menacingly.

"Is the group made up of burnt spies?"

"For the most part. There are a few people from other groups that didn't work." I felt dread starting to form in my stomach although I didn't quite understand why until Zach's next question came.

"What other groups?"

"A few. One's called the Circle of Cavan," I noticed Zach stiffen and pull blank mask over his face as he always does when he's upset. "There are three members from there. Another is," but this time I didn't let him finish as the spy part of me took control, ignoring the fact that Zach would be mad at me.

"Does Mrs. Goode have the whole group after Cameron Morgan?" I asked and felt Zach's confused look but didn't meet it.

"No. She said it had to be her so we just let her have whatever supplies she wants and give her back up when she needs it."

"Where are headquarters and how do you access them?"

"We don't know the exact location. They can be accessed in three different locations the only one I use is a fountain in the heart of the city."

"How do you enter the fountain?" Zach took over.

"You have to make the pieces match the flag then add in the code for the month. Ha ha you look funny," he said staring at us with his head folded over his legs.

"Where do you find the code?" Zach asked excitedly.

"I'm tired," he said with a yawn before falling back on the pillow.

"Where do you find the code?" Zach repeated, becoming anxious. But it was too late, he had already passed out.

"Shit!" Zach swore. "We were so close." After force-feeding him tea we were done for the night.

"Bex we're done," I told her, pushing down on the button so she could hear and then trying to get out of the room only to find Zach grabbing my arm and holding it in a death grip.

"Ow! Are you trying to cut off my circulation?"

"How did you," he started but Joe had began to stir so we stepped out of the door and were met by Grant and Bex, which was not the plan.

"There's a slight problem with our exit strategy," Bex said breathlessly.

"Apparently we missed one of his defenses because, well," Grant trailed off as they both held up a frayed black wire that used to be a com. "It seems that he had something that cuts them off, and some of the guards seem to be slacking off seeing as they are all in the kitchen playing poker. This of course knocks off plan A,"

"And you two losing your units knocks off plan B," I finished for him, thinking quickly. "We'll have to go to the forth floor window and propel down."

"We don't have enough time for all of us to get down before everything gets activated," Zach pointed out, running his hand through his hair. "Two of us could try to go back through the basement."

"We'll have to change pairs also," Bex pointed out.

"Okay, Cammie and Bex go through the fourth floor window while Zach and I make our way out the back," Grant stated with a surprisingly clear head.

"No way!" Bex told him, looking offended. "I'm not jumping out of a bloody window while you two take the risk!" Grant and Zach looked at me pleading but I shook my head.

"I'm with Bex," I told them.

"Well we can't all go. No one will be able to help us if we all get caught," Zach pointed out. I looked over at Bex who wore her usual expression of determination and I knew she wasn't about to budge. Grant pulled her down the hall, just far enough that we couldn't hear what was being said.

"Please Gallagher Girl?" Zach pleaded with me.

"No! Why should I be the one who has to take the easy way out?"

"Apparently, there isn't an easy way out because apparently my mom and her flunky's are still hunting you down and you knew about it but didn't bother to mention it to anyone!"

"My mom and Grant know, and I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this!" I took a deep breath. "Look, now's not exactly the best time to talk about this. Give me one good reason why it should be the two of you instead of me and Bex?"

Zach shrugged. "I know the way out and Grant should be able to take care of any guys who get in our way."

"So what? I know the way out to and Bex and I would be fine," I huffed, knowing that truthfully it would be a lot harder than either of us wanted to admit.

"You're not exactly the best navigator," he pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. I stared back at him unimpressed. I can't read a map but I know how to find my way out of places, it's what I've been trained for.

"Just take the window," he told me.

"Give me one good reason and I will," I responded.

"We've wasted a good five minutes trying to decide who will go what way which means that

they've had five minutes to realize we're here and stop us. Besides the staircase is tiny, the two of you will be able to get out faster, and quieter than Grant and I." He had me beat and knew it.

"Those are excuses," I muttered to myself.

"Fine. You want reasons? When we started this mission I swore I wasn't going to lose you on it.

"Going back is more dangerous. If I get caught there will be a few people at my funeral, if you do there will be ten guys at my apartment who beat the shit out of me for letting it happen. And I'm not going to let it happen," he finished grimly. I stared at him for a minute and then felt Bex behind me.

"We're taking the window," she told me, clearly annoyed. Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

"How was it decided?" he asked.

"Rock paper scissors shoot," they answered in unison. I covered my laugh as best I could. They

both began to walk away but as I unfolded my arms and started to follow Zach pulled me back and kissed me. It was quick, only a little more than a peck, but it still happened. And I still wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"You too," I told him and ran to catch up with Bex. She smiled when she saw me.

"Shut up," I told her.

"I didn't say anything," she held up both hands in surrender but continued to smile to herself.

The first door we hit was locked.

"I got it." I lifted the chain around my neck over my head and stuck it in the door. A few seconds later I heard the lock break. We passed a lot of old wooden and unpainted doors as we hurried through one hallway after another. I memorized our path as we went. Right, left, left, straight, right. We arrived at a little door that opened to reveal the winding staircase. The steps creaked beneath our feet as we climbed in a tight spiral, testing each step before putting all our weight on it. It smelled damp, as though we were in a tree house just after a big rainstorm. It ended in a large attic room that had vaulted ceilings and was covered in boxes. It was unfinished and you could see the rafters on the ceiling as well as the fluffy yellow insulation. Most of the boxes were cut open and had things spilling out of them. One had toy soldiers another Lego's. One even looked as though it was filled with souvenirs from Disney World with a key chain that had Tinker bell on it an autograph book that was open to reveal the signatures of Donald Duck as well as Cinderella. I turned my gaze over to the circular window we were supposed to jump from and attached my cable beside Bex's.

"One two three!" she whisper yelled and we jumped. As soon as we touched ground we began to run, knowing that they could see us any minute. We had the painting she and Grant had taken so when they did see us they would assume we were thieves. I saw a search light ahead of us but there was no way to avoid it unless we wanted to trigger full blown security so we ran right through it, allowing it to blind us for a split second but not stopping. I heard voices coming from the house and six guards came running out the front door. Then gate began to close as we sprinted towards it, fully aware of the frozen guards behind us.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Some one yelled. Three guards came running after us but we didn't stop or turn around. We were faster and knew it. When we got to the road we had been dropped off on we set down the painting for them to find. They wouldn't tell their boss because they wouldn't want to admit they hadn't been doing their job and they wouldn't follow us after they found it. Once we were around the curve we started to walk again, breathing heavily. I tried reaching Zach but was met only by static. Whether it was mine or his I didn't know.

We hailed the first cab we could and gave him the address to the hotel. I kicked off my boots as soon as we entered my room and fell down on the couch beside Bex. All we could do now was wait and see. I took the soda she offered me from the fridge and we sat in silence. Sometimes, waiting is the scariest part.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review either way! Wow, my first cliff hanger. What was goode? What was bad? Tell me and it may just get me to update sooner! I'll try to do it next weekend but it may be the weekend after...either way, more reviews equal more motivation to write. I'll probably only be updating on weekends though. REVIEW! just press that button right below this and type ;)**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**2lazy2b clever:**_ haha I still watch it when it plays on ABC Family :P Sorry it took so long!_

**The Bookaholic:**_ thank you! haha that was my goal. I was getting bored so I through in a twist :P_

**Tiffany:**_ Thank you :D sorry it took so long :(_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry, school has been insane and I've been having problems with ff. This chapters not not very long and it's definately not my best writing but it'll do.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know Ally Carter still owns the copyright and I don't.**

_Last chapter recap: So the gang broke into a rich dudes house and interrogated him but then they ran into some trouble that lead to Cam and Bex jumping out of the window. Zach and Grant had to go back through the basement which is way more dangerous and the girls don't know where they are. Zach found out about his mom trying to kill Cammie but they were sort of close to dying so he couldn't do anything. Cam's mom went back to the United States and took the two idiots with her and Grant likes Glee music. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but that's what you missed if you don't remember last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

* * *

The life of a spy appeals to many people for different reasons. Some envision a life of glitz and glam. They think about the money they can make, the places they will see, and the importance they will feel. Those are usually the spies who break down emotionally. Often times it happens when they realize the danger they will constantly be in, the secrets they will have to keep, the relationships they will damage, and the pain they will cause. Whether you like it or not you have to do your job. Sometimes that means kidnapping people and other times it means shooting them but you do it knowing that you are taking away some ones kid, husband, mother, etc. The spy life isn't easy, only those who are in it because they believe in what they do will make it through. It's not enough to like the benefits. It's not enough to want the thrill. You have to be careful, never becoming greedy, and remain down to earth; remembering that playing a socialite in your last mission doesn't guarantee you won't pretend to be a part of the drug community in Mexico City in the hopes of saving innocent reporters and their families from being killed in your next one. Loving the thrill is great but you can't be impatient, the action lasts hours, the waiting can last weeks. If you truly want to be a spy you should want to try and save peoples lives no matter how hopeless or dangerous the situation appears. You have to feel the same duty to your country as the soldiers do, but never expect anything in return, because no one can know who you are. And above all else you have to have the right balance between trust and skepticism. Between instincts and logic. No matter how hard it is you have to be patient. Trust your partners and trust yourselves.

There are four main ways to handle the pressure of waiting and every one has to figure out what works best for them. Some people need to do something physical like run 2 miles or punch the wall (before trying the latter please, please remember, the wall _always_ wins.) Others need to focus on something else. They do anything to occupy themselves and tend to ramble, eat, watch TV, sew, read, etc. Some are very optimistic, they often come up with good things about waiting or good things that could be causing the wait. On the other side you have the pessimistic waiters. Those are the people who always assume the worst. Your dad's not home when he said he would be? He was in a car accident and had to be taken via helicopter to the hospital where he is now in a coma and they can't contact you because all of his information was burned when the car blew up.

I don't know which one works best. I guess it depends on the person and the situation but I do know this: whether you're waiting for shoes to go on sale or waiting to see if your friends made it out alive, waiting. Always. Sucks.

That morning is a blur to me. I remember it still being dark when we got back. I remember it smelling the burnt bread we had left in the toaster before leaving. It was black but cold from sitting out for hours. I remember falling over the back of the couch like I used to when I got frustrated, unable to understand a new topic in school. I remember turning on the TV, seeing two guys get shot and clicking it off again. I remember changing into pajama pants and playing five rounds of spades with Bex. I remember sitting on the couch and telling her everything. I told her about Zach's mom, I told her about the old ladies, and for the first time ever I gave her the blow-by-blow of my fight with Zach three years ago. I guess I fell asleep after that. I don't remember anything else until waking up on the couch. The sun was fully risen, shining brightly through the window without a cloud in sight.

"'Morning pretty, sleep well?" Bex's voice was chipper from the kitchen. I ran my hands through my hair moving it from the left side to the right. I could feel the knots as I ran my hands through my bed head, making it messier than it already was. She stood at the counter top surrounding the sink, making fresh coffee.

"They're still not back." My question came out as more of a statement but I knew I was right as I watched her face fall.

"No," she said quietly as she handed me a mug. "Not yet," she amended. We stepped out onto the balcony and sat down on the white chairs. The breeze was cool and I pulled my blanket tighter around me and wound my fingers around my warm cup again, breathing in the sent of fresh, European coffee. Not everyone realizes it but they taste completely different. I admit I like American coffee better but I swear I could live on European chocolate alone.

"Bex," I started, but she surprised me when she cut in and said,

"I know why you didn't tell me from the beginning and if you don't want me to tell Macey and Liz I won't but if you don't tell them they will be _so_ pissed at you when we get back because there is no way in hell that you can keep this quiet. I know you don't want this to change the mission either but it has to. We can't infiltrate with,"

"Yes, we can," I cut her off continuing before she could protest. "Just think about it for a minute. Somehow she knew I was here. The group knows she's after me and I wouldn't be surprised if they knew that I was here to. I'd be willing to bet she knows _why_ we're here to. She wanted us to find out she was with them, she probably knew we'd get chosen for this mission, or at least I would. Anyone who looked through my track records would know!"

"Cam, are you saying that she's the one who left a tip on the CIA database? That she was the anonymous agent in France who had gotten wind of it?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? If she could see, even just my basic missions, the ones not guarded by fifty different firewalls, she could see that I would at least be put onto the list of options."

"But what if you're wrong Cam? I mean, it's giving her an awful lot of credit and overestimation is just as bad as underestimation."

"She was trained at Gallagher Bex. I'll never be able to consider her a Gallagher Girl, you have to earn your spot there, but she was trained in the same building and if we're going to beat her for good we have to stop thinking like Gallagher Girls and try to play the wholes in the same things we've been taught. And where's the one place Mr. Solomon, and none of the other teachers, said was one of the greatest hiding spots?"

"In her own sanctuary," Bex answered resignedly. "But what if you're wrong Cam? What if this wasn't all an elaborate scheme to get you?"

"But what if I'm right?"

I don't know exactly how long we sat out there. Maybe that's bad for a spy but even we need a break sometimes. The silence wasn't heavy or awkward; it was relaxed in it's own ways and as ironic as it is for the first time in days I felt like I could breathe. At least until the door flew open to reveal a panting Grant, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, both of his muscular arms gripping the ledge of the door. We both turned at the noise, leaning over to see clearly through the open glass door, not over looking the fact that he was by himself.

"Zach's alive," he stated. "But he's hurt." I put my cup on my armrest and raced into the hall with them to find Zach leaning against the wall his arm covered tightly in a literally blood red cloth. He seemed to barely holding onto consciousness, gripping his right arm with his left hand trying to stench the blood more than Grants shirt was. He was breathing deeply, trying to remain upright but began to slip down the wall anyways.

"Bex, get the bullet wound supplies," Grant told her as he and I both got under Zach and dragged him into the room, lying him on the couch just as he lost consciousness. I moved Zach's hair out of his eyes and slowly undid his bandage, unwrapping the last layer as Bex handed me the supplies. His bleeding hadn't completely finished but it was slow enough that I could clean it. Bex, being Bex, couldn't stop moving. She got our cups from the balcony, arranged cookies from the cupboard on a plate, and even made Grant a cup of coffee that he gratefully accepted from the table he was sitting on. Bex sat on the floor leaning her head back against the couch and closing her eyes as I began to re-wrap Zach's arm in a fresh and sterilized bandage. Bex's eyes stayed closed as she asked the question I didn't have the nerve to:

"What happened?" And so Grant began to explain their half. They'd gotten halfway through the maze when word that robbers had stolen a painting worth millions had gotten down to basement guards. Everyone had freaked.

"It was pure chaos. People running this way and that. It was harder to predict where they would go but it left more holes in the security." They had side stepped a camera but in doing so triggered something else.

"We made it into the woods alright but they were right behind us and knew the land better." We had spent so much time worrying about how to get in and out that we hadn't even thought about the grounds outside the supposed realm of danger. They had taken refuge in a little dam knowing there were to many to fight.

"We stayed for hours, still hearing voices and waited another hour after they had ceased." Thinking the coast was clear they had begun to move out when they had heard some one following them.

"It was a group of teenagers, probably seventeen or eighteen. We had gotten turned around and weren't entirely sure where we were but it was pretty run down, a lot of buildings crumbling, a lot of places where previous fight were evident." The teenagers had been drunk and seemed to be looking for a fight. There were five of them and it had been under control until one of them pulled out a handgun. "I think he was desperate. We hadn't killed any of them, just knocked two of 'em out but I doubt he could tell the difference." He got a shot fired off and it had grazed Zach's arm, barely missing his bone but missing it just the same. He was out as soon as he pulled the trigger but,

"It wasn't quick enough. I choked him 'til he fainted and Zach somehow managed to finish off the other one. We jacked a car, none of them seemed to have an alarm system, and dumped it as soon as we were in easy walking distance here." He'd wrapped it best he could but Zach continued to fade, fast.

"I carried him into the hallway and, well, I guess you know the rest," he finished with an acknowledging nod towards where Zach lay unmoving but breathing.

"We got lucky. If it had gotten his bone," I shivered at the thought. Tissues would heal fairly easily and we could handle all right on our own, but bones were a very different story.

"Yeah," Bex agreed softly, her eyes remaining closed as they had through Grants entire speech. "It should be a pretty quick heal."

**A/N: Like I said not my best but it'll do for now. I don't think I can guarantee another update until thanksgiving break because I'm swamped and if I make the basketball team I'll really be needing my weekends to get caught up on everything. My plan right now is to finish this over Christmas break and update when I can until then. I tend to write everything in school I just don't have the time to type it up. In the mean time, review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. First fanfiction wouldn't let me login then my computer broke down. Then I remembered that I had put the story on my flash drive which I had lost. I found my flash drive this morning so I read through it, edited some places where I was to wordy, and am now posting it. Hope you like it :)**

**Also, I realized I didn't post anonymous review replies or respond to all my reviews for chapter nine so this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed that chapter-thisismyname, Zammielover4427, ilovemybestfriends, laughlongdreambig, Messesgoodenewtman, 2lazy2b clever, JiLLiAN2548, fanfictionfan4ever, Violetfangs, , Immortal-Huntress333, Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister, too lazy, Mistyrious One, GallagherGirl530, anonymous. Thank you guys so much!**_Last chpater recap: So Bex and Cammie got back and came up with a plan to infiltrate the French Fighters even though Bex wasn't thrilled with it. Grant told them their side of the story once they got back which included hiding in a dam, fighting some drunk teenagers, and hijacking a car. Everything would have been fine if Zach hadn't got shot but he did so now Bex is planning on taking his spot and being Cammie's partner when they finally figure out how to get in because Cammie tried to imagine what it would be like if they were to leave Bex behind and got scared. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

* * *

Feeling useless is never a good feeling. Whether you are sitting on the sidelines of a sports game wishing you could be playing or are sitting around in a hotel room with nothing to do it gets boring, frustrating, and often causes people to do stupid things. Of course when you have some practice at feeling useless and have come to terms with the fact that you are now a mature adult who can handle this sort of situation you will be totally fine.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm sick and tired of sitting around." I, for one, am an adult; just not a mature one.

"I am not kidding Mace. If something doesn't happen soon I am going to explode. Do you realize that I have been confined to this fricken hotel room for three fuckin' days? I'm not even supposed to leave this room without some one! They are so paranoid!" I had been ranting for fifteen minutes straight to Macey before she cut off.

"Well, hang tight my darling, you'll be out of that room and risking your life soon enough. I better go. I'm having lunch with Frank in an hour and have to pretty myself up. Call me later, k?"

"Yeah, have fun."

"I will. Talk to ya soon chicka and try not to blow anyone's head off." I laughed at the Somalia operation reference

"No promises. Bye."

The next day started out like any other one. I woke up. I ate some yogurt. I went down to the workout room with Bex and we came back up to do a few rounds of sparring. I took a shower, said goodbye to Bex and Grant and lied down on my bed with a book.

About twenty minutes after they left there was a light nock on the door. I sighed and placed my book down on the bed, rolling onto my stomach as I pushed myself up. One hand was on my gun as I opened the door. We had covered the peep hole for security purposes. In our line of work it's not paranoia; it's common sense.

I opened the door to find no one. Instead, there was a package with no address, no postage stamp and no name. After looking surreptitiously around (ok, it was obvious, who cares?) I took it inside and set it on the counter. I got a knife to undo the tape and opened the box cautiously in case it was going to explode. It wasn't big, about the size of those boxes in the UPS commercials and perfectly square. I was surprised when I opened it and instead of finding a bomb I found a note.

Translation:

Cameron,

Meet me at the fountain tomorrow 10 o'clock. Don't be late. I will be waiting.

I don't know if you've ever gotten a strange and mysterious letter but I've been getting them since I was a kid. When you want to be a spy what's cooler than coming up with your own codes and finding letters in that code strangely land outside your door?

I stared at the note trying to decide what to do when I heard Zach calling me. He had woken up a few days ago but continued to rest. He had lost a lot of blood but was healing quickly. Grant predicted that he would be up and back to work in by Sunday, which was only two days away.

"Cam, can you get me some water?" Zach asked, his voice cracking in the middle of it.

"Sure."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and handed it to him after he had sat up with a bit of a struggle. I stayed silent while he drank resting my back against the backboard, my eyes not leaving his face that was slowly starting to heal from the scratches. He finished the glass in one gulp and handed it back to me.

"Why didn't you tell me Gallagher Girl?"

"What?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"Why didn't you tell me about my mom?"

"I don't know." He looked at me, completely impassive, and I blushed slightly turning my eyes down onto my hands. After a few seconds I admitted, "Okay I do know. Are you sure you want to talk about this now?"

"We have to talk about it some time and this may be our only chance." I knew he wasn't just talking about his mom. He was talking about everything. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come.

"Okay, I saw your mom after my mom and I had lunch. She saw me coming out of a store and had a gun." Plain and simple until,

"And no one else saw it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted honestly. I had been going over it in my head since it happened. It just didn't add up. Besides, whatever major issues Zach's mom had, she wasn't stupid. Would she honestly risk shooting me there, in the middle of a city with no less than fifty eye witnesses? _No,_ I thought. _She would never take a risk like that after years of trying to avoid a CIA jail cell. She needed to get me alone._

"She saw my mom and took off. I had to tell some one and so I chose Grant. I knew Bex would get protective and I was worried you would go looking for her and try to get revenge or something."

"Well, not much chance of that now I guess." He said, gesturing to his arm with the bandage. We sat in silence and this time I took the lead.

"About that night," I started, my eyes not wavering from his. "I know it's not an excuse for what went down but I was scared as hell."

"I know." He whispered. "So was I."

"I can't really remember what we said, but I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It just became too hard and no matter how much I cared about you I couldn't keep it up. We were on two different tracks at the same station."

"We were twenty. Maybe we needed some space. Everything was happening so fast, I could barely stay up."

"I know. Everything still feels like it's going by quickly. We could have gotten out 'congratulations, you've finished your training' yesterday."

"I can't pretend I miss what's-her-name though. She was a grouch." I laughed as our conversation became lighter.

"I know. I get the feeling she didn't like us very much."

"What? How could she not like you? Cameron Morgan, the CIA's golden girl! The one which young girls at Gallagher dream of one day becoming. She's fought many, took down the COC as a teenager, and, let's face it, was going out with the best looking guy in all of America." I cracked up as he finished his speech.

"Oh, I don't think it's the fact that I was going out with you that made me such an idol." I said with a grin. "Everyone knows British guys are way hotter."

"Yeah right," he said and used his good arm to tickle my stomach. After my laughter ceased we got back to the point.

"You probably already know this but, I'm sorry to." He said and I smiled. I did know but it was nice hearing him say it anyways.

"I think we both have things we wish we hadn't said. And about that kiss," I started, waiting for him to explain. His face stayed completely normal, without the slightest hint of a blush. I've always envied that. I can't keep my face from flushing to save my life. Or rather, I can't keep my face from flushing _unless_ it's to save my life.

He shrugged, looking impassive.

"I didn't know if I'd get the chance again. Besides," he added with his smirk coming out again. "How could I live knowing that I hadn't kissed the prettiest girl in the world when I had the chance?" I rolled my eyes. Always the flirt.

"Whatever. I've got to admit when I heard you were going to be my partner, I was expecting the worst. I thought it would be torture." He shrugged again.

"So did I. I guess we were friends as much as anything else." I think we both knew that was an exaggeration but I decided to let it slide for the sake of this particular conversation. Mentally, I made a list:

Reasons why Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Goode were definitely not friends as much as anything else.

_A list by Cameron Ann Morgan._

We were having sex. I don't have sex with any of my other friends. Mostly because that would be seriously disturbing.

He made my pulse speed up and not in the "Cam I have a plan" way that Bex always did.

I could get him to do a million and one things that he would never admit to doing or do for some one else.

None of my facades worked on him. I can't fool a lot of my friends but when I lie for the job or tell them I don't want to talk about it they usually listen. He never has.

I could break down his walls. I had seen him cry and I had heard his whole story, the good and the bad. Strangely enough, until the COC had decided it was time to kidnap me his story wasn't that much different from other spy/assassin prodigies.

I was the yin to his yang. The Venus to his Mars. The…I can't think of anything else. But no matter where we were or how dangerous it was, we always seemed to be able to find a way out. Bex called it fate. I called her dumb.

Our teen years were full of danger and confusion that tried us plenty but made our relationship stronger to. He understood me and I was the only one who got what he was going through.

Basically, we've never been "just friends" no matter what either of us has said to the contrary. However, I was not about to point this out and make things weird again. Plus, it's probably not the best idea to mention the sex thing while we're lying on a bed together.

"I've hated not talking to you for the past three years. When I heard that I had gotten promoted to level 8 I literally picked up my phone and dialed your number, I just couldn't make myself hit send." I admitted, still playing with my hands. He took my right hand in his and played with my fingers.

"Why didn't you hit send?" I laughed softly. It wasn't funny but I didn't know what else to do.

"We weren't talking."

"So?"

"So it would have been awkward. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Zach. I know I haven't talked to you in ages but I thought I'd call you to say I got promoted!' Please." I said rolling my eyes.

"You could have." He muttered.

"You've got a phone to you know." I pointed out as he continued to massage my hand the way he used to. I tried not to think about how nice it felt and how much I missed coming home to it after a long day at the shooting range. It kills you're hand after hours of practice.

He didn't respond at first, staring at our intertwined hands while I stared at the side of his head.

"I tried to call you." He said in almost a whisper.

I was taken aback again. I hate that he can do that to me. "What? When?" He met my eyes as he answered.

"As soon as I got back. I couldn't focus through the mission." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm surprised we pulled it off. My mind wasn't in it all the way."

"You haven't changed much," I commented, cocking my head to the side. "Yet there are days when I feel like I don't know you at all. The guy I used to know would have tried to make getting trapped in the woods a good thing and left his mark on those guys in the neighborhood."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"Neither. It's just different. You've matured I guess. But I don't get it," I continued processing what he had said before. "I never got your call." He nodded, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, well, it said that the number wasn't in service. After that I just gave up. I suppose I could have tried to get it from Macey or some one but I figured if you wanted to talk you'd call." He finished slightly ashamed. My hand flew over my mouth as I realized what must have happened.

"I lost my phone." I explained. "It was only, like, a month after you left. I think I lost it during the fourth of July but Liz and I couldn't find it so I blew the card and erased my account in case it fell into the wrong hands. I had to get a new number to make sure no one could access all my info."

He nodded again, looking thoughtful. Spies don't really use house phones. Cells have to be bugged; house phones just need to share a line. It's pretty easy to get the signal right to pick up other lines if you know what you're doing. It's like hijacking a car. The more you do it the easier it is and if you're a spy you know to avoid situations where practice makes perfect.

"Look, it may end in a complete disaster and we might wind up getting in another huge fight but do you want to at least try being friends? I've missed you and I don't want to go another three years without talking to you."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned away and reached over to the nightstand, opening the dark wooden drawer. He pulled out his black cell phone with the mirror on it. He had gotten that cell phone while we were still dating. Everyone had teased him, saying that the only reason he wanted that phone was because he wanted to look at himself.

He flipped his phone open and turned it towards me. There, on his contacts, was my name.

"I thought you didn't have my new number," I said, confused.

"I don't. I just couldn't make myself delete it." I couldn't help but smile. I took the phone from his grip and fixed my number in it, posing for a new picture too.

"Let's make a deal," he said placing his phone back in the drawer. "Tell me one thing that has happened in each of the three years that we haven't been talking."

"Okay. But I have one rule." I commanded, turning towards him and sitting cross legged. He raised an eyebrow and I took it as my cue to go on. "It has to be something that no one else knows about, that you would ever admit to anyone else, or is completely embarrassing."

"Deal." We shook on it. "You go first." He added with a grin.

"Okay, um…For my twenty-first birthday I was one of the only people who stayed sober and I have videos of people singing 'I'm Little Teapot' with all the moves. I bring it with me wherever I go in case I need help from some one who's feeling a bit…reluctant."

"I have got to see that," he grinned. I smiled to and pulled out mini video camera from my pocket. "Are you serious? You have it with you?" I shrugged.

"I didn't know how bad this would be. I thought I may need a few wing men." I admitted sheepishly.

"Wow. You thought you would have to blackmail people to save you from my presence? That's sad."

"How was I supposed to know that we wouldn't be fighting 24/7? The last time I saw you it ended with slamming doors." I pointed out. "Oh here we go."

Bex, Macey, Anna, Grant, Steven, Layla, Tyler, and Eric all appeared on the little screen.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout

Here is my handle

Here is my spout"

They went on and on as Zach and I cracked up.

"You're turn." I told him, replacing the camera.

"Uh, let's see…when I got back from the last mission they had the team in one of those 're-coup' rooms and there was a TV but the only movie was Dear John so we put it in and at the end we all cried. The Mission Supervisor came in and we were all in tears. I don't think I've ever been that embarrassed in my life. We promised to never tell anyone so if you let it slip in the office I will die. Shut up." He added as I opened my mouth to respond.

"I always knew you were a softy at heart," I laughed pinching his cheek for good measure.

"Tell and you're dead," he warned in trying-to-be-threatening-but-not-at-all-working voice. I laughed again.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me bucko." I said winking at him and tried to come up with my next secret.

"Um, I haven't been to a CIA company party since we broke up because I was worried you'd be there. Your turn," I added before he could comment.

"I 'dated' eleven girls since we broke up and none of the relationships (if you can even call them that) lasted for more than a month."

"And no one else knows that?" I asked skeptically ignoring the jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I mentally crossed my fingers that he hadn't hooked up with them all.

"Nope. Grant's under the impression that there're more and Jonas says I shouldn't count them unless we hooked up."

"Okay, moving on," I said not wanting to know details. "Let's see, this year…Oh! I know, just a sec." I jumped off the bed and grabbed the package that had come this morning.

"Look," I handed it to him and watched as he opened it curiously.

"Do you know who sent it?" His voice was low, his eyes still scanning the paper.

"Nope no one was there when I opened the door."

"Are you going to meet them?" He asked and I noted how nice it was for him to not start with 'you can't meet them, we don't know who sent it, it could be a trap,' crap that a lot of my friends would have started with under present circumstances. I hid the smile that was creeping onto my face as best I could.

"I don't know. I guess we should probably do a DNA check on it at least."

"Sure, get the kit. The location should be scouted to. There needs to be good visibility or else it's probably a trap or paranoid agent without any help. You're not planning on going in without back up are you?"

"Of course not. Do you want to help me test it?"

We got out my kit and went to work. This person was good. No fingerprints, no hairs, nothing that could identify them. We were still at it when Grant and Bex walked in.

"Hey, Zachy. I see you're finally up and about. You owe me twenty bucks Bex. She thought it'd be at least five days before you did anything. I said there was no way you could stay still that long."

They were both smiling but looked tired in the way that only a day full of tailing or pointless searching can make you.

"Nothing?" I asked anyways. They both shook their heads. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Although I may need you to take a break and give me some back up. I got this note and we don't know who it's from. I'm meeting whoever it is tomorrow."

They took it and read it then turned to question my sanity.

"You don't know who it is!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"We know there are old members of the COC here."

"Do you want to get killed?"

"True, you guys will be there to back me up, I'm well aware of that fact, and I have yet to become suicidal, Bex, but I'll be sure to keep you in the loop. Come on. We've all been getting letters like these forever and according to the Intel track, 7 out of ten times it winds up helping. I'm going. Are you guys going to back me up or not?"

They sighed and shared a look but both agreed to help. Zach decided he simply had to come to but I figured we could keep him out of harms way for the most part. Plus, an extra hand wouldn't hurt.

The next morning I was up at six ecstatic to actually be doing something again. I skipped a shower having taken one last night after a long workout and some time at the local shooting range. I slipped three guns in my outfit: One in my boots, one in the waist of my jeans and a one in the pocket on the arm of my tan coat. Add in a pocket knife in my bra, a little lip gloss, brown eye shadow, and a bright pink ruffled shirt and I was ready to go.

We walked out together. Grant and Bex took the little silver car while Zach and I drove the black Toyota. We got to the fountain at nine to scout the place a little before. I grabbed a coffee as they all set up around me. At nine thirty I was ready for whoever was going to be there. Or so I thought before I heard the voice say.

"Hello Ms. Morgan. You're looking well." My eyes flashed with fear, my friends tensed in their position. I couldn't decide if it was a nightmare or a miracle but I subconsciously reached into my pocket and looked around to check for backup.

"Let's not get hasty now. Take your hand off your gun and tell your friends that if they don't start breathing they will faint and be of no use what so ever. Now!" I ignored the order and left my hand where it was but waved my friends off from shooting.

* * *

**A/N: You guys have been amazing about reviewing and I love hearing what you like but I also need to know what I could be doing better so if you could add that in to your reviews I would really appreciate it! Criticism is how I will get better :) Review please!**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**(didn't leave a pen name): thanks :)**

**Anonymous: thank you! I'm sorry it took me so long, I will try to be better ;)**

**(didn't leave a pen name): lol it took me longer than thanksgiving, I'm sorry :( thanks for reviewing :)**

**LUv2laf: Yeah, I'm going to see it through to the end, promise :)**

**Casey: lol I'm not sure why you're thanking me but you're welcome ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was hoping to have this out earlier but we have guests and I had to be polite. Anyways, please make me very happy and fill my inbox with reviews for when I get back from my friends party. ****This was a little tough to write at times and it took a _long_ time but I'm happy with how it turned out. This is the longest chapter so far because I had a lot to cover but the story's really starting to move now and I can see the ending looming in the near future. Enjoy :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to .For.U who pointed out that I have been neglecting the Zach/Cammie and Bex/Grant relationship in the past few chapters and Alice4112 who reminded me to have fun with it. I've been putting to much attention on the end result and been forgetting to enjoy the ride. You'll realize the irony after you read ;) Anyways you're probably getting annoyed that I won't shut up so I'll let you start reading just don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the amazing Ally Carter and other important people own the characters.**

_last chapter recap: Cam and Zach were both confined to the hotel room but as annoying as it was it turned out to be a good thing because they were able to talk. It turns out that Zach never deleted Cam from his contacts even though he knew that it didn't work anymore which is kind of weird but also sweet. Cammie got a mysterious letter and decided to meet the person who totally freaked her friends out and Grant became twenty bucks richer thanks to Zach and Bex. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

Covert operations are supposed to be about not being you. It's supposed to be an escape from your life. But every once in awhile you have to accept that that is not always going to be the case. Sometimes you have to forget about your cover legend and instead embrace the part of yourself that is not a cover, just a legend. You have to remember the part of your life that you don't get paid for even though, in a lot of cases, people really should get some compensation for what they have to put up with. Over the next few days I was going to have to remember the semi-honest part of my life and even though it sucked more than being held hostage praying that my team would hurry the hell up so that I didn't get killed and then having them arrive at the last minute saying that they got lost and...well…you get the idea. It may have been hard at times but in the end I wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe Grant and Bex's _huge_ PDA session, but that comes later.

* * *

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my pulse. Once I was sure I had my emotions under control I nodded at her and said in a calm voice that betrayed none of my fear or surprise;

"Mrs. Goode. Long time no see."

"Indeed." She replied. "You've grown up quite a lot in the last few years. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised to hear that your relationship with my son was no longer. If you were going to break up our family the least you could have done is made it worth it for him."

"Zach would have left with or without me," I told her coolly. "He wasn't cut out for the COC."

"No, I am afraid that you are wrong there my dear. He would have made a great addition. Of course visiting Gallagher didn't turn out quite as I had hoped," she said, her voice pondering. "You see, until he went to Gallagher and met you he never paid much attention to our business. Of course he also got closer to your beloved Mr. Solomon who turned him against us. And when we asked him to deliver you to us he refused and was on the run."

"I'm aware of his history," I told her, being careful to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I thought that it was just some teenage rebellion." She continued ignoring me. "But then he decided to get all chivalrous and help you—the damsel in distress. Ah well. Things happen I suppose."

Ignoring her rib I got back to the point: "So I assume you are the one who sent me the note?"

"Now really, it's not good to go around admitting that you got an anonymous note. Anyone could pretend that they were the sender," she reprimanded, sounding like a mixture of my mom and Aunt Abby.

"So the next question would be why?" I said, ignoring her little life lesson.

"Well, for one, I haven't seen my son for five years which is far to long. For another, seeing you is always a pleasure."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe your crap? If you wanted to see Zach you would have sent him the note. Now, you can either tell me what you want, aside from me dead, or I can leave right now. It's your choice."

"Very well," she said her voice tight. "But I can tell you right now that all of your assumptions are wrong. I do indeed want to see Zachary but if I had met with him directly he wouldn't have let me get a word out before trying to kill me. He has always been very protective of you, you see. Maybe it's just a young spy couple thing."

"We're not,"

"Not a couple anymore. I know. Let us get back to the point. You are trying to take down the France Fighters. I would like to help."

"Excuse me?"

"I already have a way in and there's no one there who knows my real motives so I'm a great asset to you."

I snorted. "And you're real motives are what? To take down the FF and turn over a new leaf in your life? Why in the world would I believe a word you just said?"

"Because right no I can be your partner on this or turn this city that you can't escape because of the Code Orange into your worst nightmare. That choice, my dear, is yours. Choose wisely." And with that she turned and walked away, leaving me shocked with a note that held the information for our next meeting.

"I still don't get it." Bex said taking another bite of her vanilla yogurt. "What was the point of her fake shooting you if she wanted to help us break in?"

"And why does she want to help us break in?" Grant added while giving Bex a foot massage.

"She wanted to get me alone but she was impulsive and sloppy. She had no idea my mom was there. She had probably been hoping that she would be able to run away and have me follow her. Then she could make her pitch and convince me that it was better for everyone if I let her help us and didn't turn her in. Plus, I would have had time to talk Zach around so that he wouldn't kill her." I thought aloud.

"When the in your face didn't work she changed to CIA mysterious." Zach finished, rubbing his still bruised face with his hand. His voice became guarded as he said, "we can't trust her."

"I'm not saying that she's changed her colors and is suddenly going to be some sort of angel," I started carefully, not wanting to push him to far yet. "But for now she's all we've got. She's our way in and as much as I hate to say this, we need an alliance inside. The only alternative is preparing for war with hundreds of people against us. We're good but not that good."

"She's right." Bex said. We all turned to look at Zach.

"It's your call man. She's your mom; it's only fair that you get the final say.

"You want to do this?" He asked looking at me.

"Not exactly but who knows if we'll get another chance like this? I think we need to take it while it's still an option." He didn't break my gaze for a few seconds and then put his head in his hands.

"We're going to need to find out where the meeting place is. We need to know what we're up against."

"I'm on it," Grant said pulling picking up my cell phone from the table. I smiled and skipped over to Zach, throwing my arms around his neck. I felt him relax slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Put her on speaker," Zach told Grant, resting his head over my shoulder.

"_Hey Cam."_

"Liz," I said exasperated. "What would you have done if I had been caught and the other side had taken my cell and was trying to contact everyone to see if they could figure out who I was?"

Zach, Bex, and Grant all groaned as Liz answered me the way she always does.

"Then I would have blown you cover and you would either be enduring a whole lot of torture or you would be dead right now."

"Exactly! So stop answering it like it's obviously me who's going to be calling!"

"But it is obviously going to be you!"

"But what if it's not and I get killed? I know you don't want _that_ on your conscience."

"A, you're the one who always says 'what if's' can kill you and B, that's never happened before so it doesn't matter!"

"There's a first time for everything."

"You say that every time."

"Because it's true!"

Bex cleared her throat, cuing us both to shut up. "We need some info on a location: 187 Bonjour Ave. It's somewhere in Paris, I think, but,"

"Wait. You guys don't know Bonjour Ave?"

"Um should we?" I asked.

"It's where all the great exchanges from Paris went down. We learned about it way back at Gallagher." Bex and I looked at each other and her blank face matched mine. "It's got some pedestrian traffic, it's pretty open and there's a lake about a mile off the road. It's used a lot in hostile deals."

"In that case, maybe you should try and locate a new address for us. I think we should pay our new ally a visit." I said, squeezing Zach's hand in reassurance when I felt him start to tense again.

Liz located the address of the flat that Mrs. Goode was staying at and we had wasted no time scoping it out. Ideally you will have a few days to check it out and figure out the rhythm of those near by but I've begun to realize that nothing about this mission is ideal. And that is why an hour after Liz gave us the address I got a call from Bex saying that Mrs. Goode was ten miles away and Zach and I went in, unsure of how much time we had before she got back.

"Excuse me," I said to the guy at the desk.

"We don't need to ask the guy at the desk Sarah," Zach reprimanded in a perfect imitation of annoyance. Although, I think some of it may have been real. We had decided to play the annoying arguing customers to get by the desk (after a real argument of who got to play which part. I won obviously).

"I just want to make sure we're at the right place Sam. Now is this,"

"What you think I can't read directions?"

"I think that you should shut up before you get us in trouble again."

"Oh, so I'm the one who insisted on buying those shoes from Sacs and took half an hour trying to haggle the guy down,"

"Oh get over it. I got them for a steal,"

"A steal? They were one hundred dollars! Plus it made us miss the bus which is the whole reason we're in this mess!"

"Could you two please," the poor guy at the counter tried to cut us off, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose.

"We're in this mess because you can't read simple directions!"

"Listen!" the redhead secretary exclaimed. "This is a place for people to stay on vacation. If you were looking for the Costes then you have found it I'm just going to need you to tell me who you are looking for so I can sign you in."

"You see!" Zach yelled. "I told you I could find it!"

"I never said you _couldn't_ find it I just said that we should ask so that we don't waste another hour of my life."

"Your life? Why is it only your life that matters here?"

"Shhh! Why don't you just head up and see if you can find the room?"

"Now that actually sounds like a good idea," I said, turning on my heel and marching out while Zach followed me like a lost puppy. Well, not really, but he did follow me.

"That skit never gets old," I told him with a grin.

"Not for you. I always have to play the loser." He grumbled but I could tell he was hiding a smile as well. As we continued walking trying to figure out which room was hers though I could feel him getting more nervous.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked after five minutes of peeking into rooms and looking for any signs of security. "You seem jumpy."

"I haven't seen my mom since I was eighteen. Let alone talked to her."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"That bad," he repeated with a throaty laugh. "The last time I was doing a job with my mom she wanted me to kidnap you. In her eyes I dishonored the family name. It would have been less dishonorable to kill a million people than it was to join forces with the Morgan's."

"Well may be she's gotten over it and seen the error in her way. May be she wants to make amends and really wants to have a relationship with you again? She may not like what you did but you're still her son." He laughed again but this time it sounded genuine.

"No, you're thinking your mom here Cam. My mom would shoot me before she forgave me for going against her." I sighed, knowing that he was probably right.

Her door was obvious to the trained eye. She couldn't add a lot of security because then people would notice but a little camera and motion detector by the door will usually do the trick if you don't think that anyone can find you. We stopped at the door next to it which appeared to be empty, another good security measure, and I took out the lazar. If you can provide the camera with too much light it will be overloaded and shut down. People looking at it won't be able to tell what it was although most spy's suspect it.

After the camera was off we just had to disable the motion detector which isn't to hard with a pair of tweezers and a steady hand. Stepping into the room there were no cameras or listening devices that we could see but that wasn't much of a surprise; when you're holding top-secret meetings you don't want any records unless they are going to be kept in the most secure place in the USA; and even then you have to be careful.

"Would you _please_ relax?" I practically begged Zach as he loosened his tie yet again. "Everything's going to be fine!"

"You don't know her like I do." He countered. "If everything's fine we will be _very _lucky. She's dangerous Gallagher Girl."

"Really? Because I thought that she joined terrorist groups, tortured people for fun, and was on the CIA's most wanted list because she was so innocent." Need I say my voice was dripping with sarcasm?

"Listen to me," he said earnestly turning my head so I was forced to meet his gaze. "I'm not talking about her ability, her connections or her incredible non-conscience. I'm talking about _her._ She's smart she's crafty and she's selfish. She cares about money and power and will do whatever she can to get what ever she has in her head.

"There's always going to be something she's not telling us. She's got to have some sort of ulterior motive or double crossing plan. There's something not right about this." His eyes didn't waver from mine, his voice didn't crack, and his hand didn't shake as it continued to cradle my chin. I looked at him pathetically unable to think of anything to say except 'damn you look hot' which I figured wasn't the best comment at this moment especially with the fact that Grant and Bex were both on com's with us and neither was saying anything, both just waiting for my answer. Finally, I collected my thoughts.

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't. Either way, we've got help from the inside now and that's what matters. You never know, she could honestly want to take them down. Maybe she's changed," I said optimistically.

Zach gave a throaty laugh. "God, you can be so innocent sometimes." I wasn't sure how to take that comment or how to respond but I felt slightly offended.

"Guys she's here and she's not alone." Bex announced. "You have to get out of there, now."

"We can't get out with out them all knowing we broke in." I pointed out whilst searching the room for a hiding place.

"Well figure something out and fast!"

"I have a clear shot at her," Grant's voice came through. "I could shoot them and we could just be done with her." He wasn't very enthusiastic about working with her either.

"There walking in," Bex sung in a nervous voice. I pulled out my com and shut them off, motioning for Zach to do the same. We didn't want to interfere with any frequencies they may be using. Glancing up I noticed the ceiling wasn't solid but had tiles that lifted up.

"Give me a boost," I whispered and pushed the tile directly above me out and climbing into the little attic like space before reaching down and hoisting Zach up, replacing the tile just as the door opened. We lay quietly for awhile and listened to them talk about seemingly unimportant things, making cracks at their co-workers that would seem unimportant to the average person but that I knew could come in handy.

As soon as they left we jumped down, startling Mrs. Goode as was our plan. Both of our guns were in gear and pointing at her but being a spy she merely smiled and went back to fixing her cup of herbal tea adding in some milk so that the snowman coffee cup was almost overflowing.

"Bit of a risk coming to my apartment is it not? You could have easily blown the entire mission," she pointed out.

"Weren't you the one who once told me 'risk is the reality we live'?" Zach asked.

"You remembered," she said with exaggerated fondness. "How touching. Now if only you had listened to what I told you earlier we wouldn't be in this situation."

"If you had the decency of a normal human being we wouldn't be here either," he shot back and Mrs. Goode sighed.

"Perhaps. But then again we are both criminals. I just happen to fend for myself while you get a government paycheck. A CIA agent may sound better but essentially it's the same thing."

"Why don't we all have a seat and talk logistics?" I suggested.

"What would you like to know?" She asked, crossing her long legs and sipping her drink.

"We need dates, times, covers," I began ticking off each item off on my fingers. "We need to know what supplies is needed as well as weakness points, building plans, casualties, and"

"What the catch is," Zach finished for me.

"I was actually going to say 'What's in it for you' but 'catch' works to," I said shooting him a look.

Mrs. Goode laughed. "Well, dates and times will come. Your covers will be assistants that I've brought in or captives, I'll leave that up to you. Supplies will come as we figure out a complete plan. Giving you building plans is not an option, casualties will be as many as are needed and weakness points…I need you to be more specific."

"I mean how it is best to hit them. Will we want to take out the leaders? Is there a time best for a bomb? Is there a metal detector and dim witted guards instead of security cameras?"

"There are multiple ways to hit them and I like the bomb idea personally. When your aunt and I were in Nigeria once, there was a group who had the U.S security plans for the president. Of course the CIA wanted us to steal them back but we decided to just take them out, that way they wouldn't have to do any extra work. It worked like a charm and got us a nice rep there as well." She told us with a nod.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a copy. You could have shot the president and been one step closer to power." Zach said dryly.

"I did think about it," his mom said earnestly. "But then I figured it would blow my cover at the CIA. Didn't matter in the end anyways. I got burned. Anyhow, this mission will be done on a need-to-know basis. I will,"

"You still haven't told us what's in it for you," Zach said.

"Well, my freedom for one thing. That is what I was going to say next as a matter of fact. I do not want to hear about any of this getting back to the CIA. They will not know that I am here, that I am helping you, that I am involved with the FF, or anything else. This stays as an off the record assignment. The two of you plus whatever back up you have now will be perfectly fine as long as you keep your mouth shut and your hands away from anything that could let others know where I am. One mistake and I will make sure that the informer and the informant are terminated."

"Fine." I said in a bored voice that successfully betrayed none of my annoyance or serious urge to punch her. "But do you have a bathroom? I think my blatters about two minutes from bursting."

"Down the hall. Second door on your left. And don't touch any of my stuff. I have precautions set up in my room." She warned.

As a spy you have to work with bad people. It's just a fact of the life we live. Sometimes you can be in control, sometimes you have to let them think they are in control, and sometimes they really are in control. But when you're dealing with another operative who has very similar training to your own it usually winds up being a silent battle of skill, intimidation, and one-upping.

You can't bug them or do surveillance easily. You can't expect to be able to poke around their house to find out more about them and you certainly can't risk getting caught doing any of those things because even if you don't trust them, even if they know you don't trust them, you can't let them know that you've done something which gives them adequate reason to distrust _you_. Until they have caught you red-handed there's usually a small part of them that does trust you and it's a spy's job to water that seed and never up root it. Which is why when I said that my blatter was about to burst I was being completely honest and getting to call Bex was merely a benefit of timing.

She picked up on the first ring. "Bex, it's me. I only have a minute before she starts getting suspicious."

"Cam! Thank god! How did you get out of that?" I could hear Grants voice in the background but it just sounded like gibberish.

"We hid in the ceiling but that's not important right now. I need you to set a radio bug for me. She's leaving everything that could possibly allow us to turn her in or not need her anymore out of our little info packet. She's too careful for us to try and set a normal bug in here."

"Alright but radio's a bit of a risk isn't it?"

"If you think of anything better be my guest. Her apartment is 230A. We disconnected the video camera but she'll probably reset it later today."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. We'll have to get out fast in case it reacts though,"

"Don't worry; we'll play it off as though some one from the agency is getting suspicious if anything reacts.

"Alright then. We'll meet up with you guys later. Call me if you get yourself killed."

"Will do but it might take a little while for me to figure out how to work a cell phone whilst I'm dead," I joked washing my hands with the phone between my ear and shoulder.

As soon as the front door to the building closed Zach and I fell back against it.

"Your mom is exhausting," I told him.

"No kidding. I think my head is dizzy." We were silent for a minute.

"Did she really go on a mission in Nigeria with my aunt?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Probably. Unless she had a reason to lie? She could have-Damnit!" He snapped causing me to jump and hit my head. "Sorry. It's just she already has us questioning her honesty about an old mission that doesn't matter. She loves playing mind games and we're already letting her get in our heads. I need frozen yogurt. You want some?" He asked almost as an afterthought. I nodded.

"Can we get two cones please? One with vanilla and chocolate swirl and one with…" He trailed off waiting for me to finish.

"Umm…I'll have vanilla with hot fudge please." I told her.

"Don't worry about it," Zach said waving my money away.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully but Zach paid anyway and continued licking his cone as we stepped outside.

"My treat."

"Thanks. And just to make it official, eating frozen yogurt in 40 degree weather is insane!" I told Zach who laughed.

"Yeah, it is," He agreed taking my ungloved and freezing hand that wasn't occupied with my cone. "So what do you want to do on this horrible, cold, and gloomy day?" He asked as we took in the gray sky littered with clouds that hid the sun. The streets were far from abandoned but not busy for Paris. I guess two o'clock on a day like today doesn't draw out a crowed.

We passed by the marquee where some new designer was supposed to be having a runway show in two weeks. Macey was hoping to convince Management to let her go despite the lockdown. She says that it's to keep an eye out for the Concealment & Disguise department but everyone who knows her knows that the real reason is to update her wardrobe.

"I don't know," I answered him as we passed through the moving men. They were all wearing matching blue and white shirts with black pants. I muttered apologies to a few guys as I accidentally ran into them but they all ignored me and continued working, looking straight ahead and acting as though we weren't there.

"Well that was rude," I complained as we stepped out of their little system.

"Okay, that's it my mouth is numb," Zach announced, dumping his cone in the trash. I followed suit.

"Right behind you," I told him just as the clouds broke open and rain began to poor. People in the streets began to run for cover pulling their jackets over their heads to try and stop their suits from getting ruined. Only a few had umbrellas. Zach started to pull me towards the awning of a near by building but I stopped him.

"A little water never hurt anyone," I teased him deliberately not adding 'you look hotter with wet hair anyways.' Instead we walked to a near by pond and watched as the water pelted the previously stilled water. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we reclined on the wet grass and after a few minutes I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

Somehow, Paris looked more beautiful in the rain. You could just make out the Eifel Tower in the distance through the thick shield of rain. We sat in silence and just let the rain wash away everything. All of the pain our meeting had brought back, all the memories it reminded us of, all of the everything that had been brought up. As the rain fell around me I felt like it was okay to breathe, okay to relax and let my guard down. No matter how much Zach had hurt me and how many times I had considered just going to his house and shooting him (remind me to thank Liz for never letting me carry out the plans I had hatched with Bex,) he was still Zach. He was still my friend, there to protect me if I fell and be with me through better and worse.

I never once doubted that if I called him and really, truly needed him, that he would come. I may never have called him out of fear of rejection but deep down I knew he would always be there for me. As the rain started to lessen and a rainbow began to form I smiled. We may still have been in danger and everything may not have been perfect, but, then again my life has never been perfect. My dad used to say that perfection was overrated; and that people spent so much time chasing the _impossible_ that they forgot to enjoy the _possible_ which was infinitely better.

As Zach slipped off his wet sweatshirt that was by some miracle not drenched on the inside and placed it around my shivering shoulders I decided that my dad was right. He was always right. It wasn't about finding the perfect person or having the perfect timing. It was about enjoying my life because you never know when it will end. Zach may not have been perfect but he was perfect for me. At that moment I knew what my mom had known all along: I had never stopped loving Zach and I probably never would. I guess I didn't take the most direct path to the acceptance and a lot of tears wouldn't have been shed, a lot of time wouldn't have been wasted if I had accepted it earlier but maybe time is what we needed.

Having the revelation now may not have been perfect timing but at that moment I didn't care. As the sun began to shine and the rainbow decorated the bright blue sky Zach brushed his lips over my head and the truth was lifted from my heart because I was finally ready to admit what I had been denying for years.

* * *

**A/N: I think most people guessed right about who Cammie was meeting. Please review! I will love you if you do :D**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**.For.U: **_Sorry, for some reason it won't let me put your whole pen name. __Thanks for the Cammie/Zach and Bex/Grant thing. The ending was inspired by you. I considered having them make out but decided it was to sudden. I'll get some Grant/Bex stuff in soon I hope although they're more background._

**(didn't leave a pen name): **_thanks and let me know if you catch anything :)_

**Cat: **_haha I hope I didn't make you wait to long :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I didn't think I'd update until next weekend but I was sick of studying (I officially hate mid-terms and all my teachers who won't just give us all an A and be done with it). I was listening to Carrie Underwoods CD and got inspired by Mamma's Song and finished this 1:30 a.m. I only proof read this once so sorry for any mistakes but I hope you like it :)**

**Also, I got some reviews saying that I had stolen last chapters ending from Twighlight and I wanted to apologize to anyone else who thought that. It was completely unintentional—I've only read the first half of book 1 and that was over a year ago. I deleted the last line though so hopefully that made it better ****J**

**Disclaimer: As much as it saddens me to admit, I don't own anything.**

_last chapter recap: So Mrs. Goode met Cammie after leaving her a weird note and said that she wanted to help them take down the France Fighters which was also weird because they had helped rebuild her and Cammie thought that she was still trying to kill her. No one really likes the idea of working with Mrs. Goode but they didn't really have a choice if they wanted to finish the mission so they had to suck it up. Cam and Bex are going to infiltrate the FF because Zach hasn't recovered from the bullet yet no matter what he says. Oh yeah, paneled ceilings are good hiding spots, radio bugs can hear through walls but are easily detected, and Cammie admitted she's in love with Zach. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

* * *

"We need to get you in quickly. No one should question it, but you should be prepared. This isn't an ordinary group. They won't be taken down by thinking that someone has betrayed them, they'll just rid of them quickly and pull some one up to replace them. That's how people get promotions.

"He has a wife, as I'm sure you know, and she's just as involved in the business as he is. They don't have a very healthy marriage; both have affairs, some within the group, but neither cares. The only reason they stay together is for show. It's a big business with lots of branches. There's the drug side of things, the black market valuables, and the kidnapping that makes them most of the money. However, they also have an excursion team and at least twenty regularly employed assassins. If you get caught you're dead, and I am not going to cover for you so don't screw up.

"We'll enter through hear," She said pointing to a long tunnel that she had drawn about twenty minutes ago. "There's a hidden door in the bathroom. If anyone in there doesn't have DNA proof that they belong they will be dead. It sucks out all the oxygen. Only twenty people have died since it opened," she added, seeing my expression. "The chances of us seeing anyone in there is rare. It merges with two other entrances about a quarter mile in. It's a half mile walk total so don't wear uncomfortable shoes.

"This is the center of trade, if you will, it's where the height of security is and nearly everyone has to pass through it when they come in. Don't try to talk to anyone. There should be about fifty plus people in there but no one acknowledges each other so keep your mouth shut. I'll check you in with security and then everything should be fine.

"My office is on the third floor and the cameras and listening devices end completely after the second floor. Leave your guns at home," she added. "Now I have a meeting to get to so if you'll excuse me I believe that's all. You and your little friend can pick your own nationality but make sure it's believable. Meet me at four tomorrow by the fountain and we'll leave from there."

My favorite part of any mission is when you get to have a cover over your cover. It's when you get to pretend that you are someone completely different than who you are at home and you have been for the bulk of the mission. Of course, it's Zach's favorite part of the mission too so he was a bit pissy with us as Bex and I got ready to go.

"You know we could still change it and,"

"No!" Bex, Grant, and I all snapped. Zach shut up but continued to glare at us.

I slipped on my black blazer and glanced in the mirror to make sure that I looked the part.

"Here," Grant said, handing us both a watch. "Keep these on and Zach and I will be able to track your location anywhere on the earth. The chip is in the minute hand so as long as no one smashes the glass and uses tweezers to break the hand you'll be fine."

"Thanks," I nodded.

"If you get a chance, away from my mom, look around. If we can find something good we won't need her anymore," Zach begrudgingly added.

"We will," Bex assured him. "And if the opportunity doesn't arise we could always just shoot her," Bex suggested fingering her gun. I gave her a look and she threw it back on the couch. She wasn't happy I had agreed not to bring guns but we had to act like we trusted her. According to our legend we were both two very unhappy, self-serving spies who decided to take Mrs. Goodes offer to further our careers.

With operations like this it's hard to go in without knowing someone. The security may be tough on the tough but there's always some flexibility if you play your cards right. Security guards that are patrolling can't let anyone in who could be a threat but they also can't risk getting in trouble with their bosses, because when there's an organization this big, with this much money and this much power, getting a superior mad won't just lose you your job, it will get you killed.

"We're meeting her in ten minutes, let's go," Bex said.

We found her sitting on a bench reading the paper. She glanced up as we approached but didn't say anything. Her recognition of Bex was hidden pretty well although I thought I saw a flash of annoyance on her face. I'm not sure she ever got over the way Bex tazored her back in senior year. Anyways, a black car pulled up and two ginormous goons stepped out with two bags which were offered to Bex and I. Sighing, I slipped it on and obediently stepped into the car. It reaked of sweat and gun powder which are not a good combo. Seriously, even Luke Bryan couldn't pull off a colone like that.

When the car came to a stop I heard the door open just before I was yanked out. I had to bite back the sarcastic comments that were threatening to spill from my lips but I did it because spies have to stick to their covers, even when you really just want to punch someone.

As soon as we were in the door the sack came off my head and goon 1 and 2 left after nodding at Mrs. Goode. I think one of them may have even given her a bow but with the dim lighting and smoke filled air I couldn't be sure. The bar was littered with old guys smoking their pipes and drinking something that definitely wasn't water. A young guy was already passed out on the floor. To my left I could see a two people raking in some cash selling stuff that I had a feeling was illegal. I held my breath as we made our way into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked I breathed a sigh of relief.

"This pub is one of their big customers," Mrs. Goode told us as she started to pry away the dark wood paneling that stopped halfway up the wall to be replaced by a gray peeling paint. "They've been put out of business twice in the last year yet somehow charges never seem to stay and they're up and running again within a few weeks." She pressed her finger against the scanner that was hidden and then stepped back while everything shot upwards to reveal an opening. "In you go then."

I took a huge breath and stepped inside, wondering yet again why I was trusting this lady, who has stuck a gun in my face multiple times, with my life. All she really had to do was close up the wall and leave Bex and I in here to die, suffocating from the lack of oxygen and it would all be because of her little games and lies and I would die regretting—

She stepped in and allowed the digital scanner to scan her face. This time there was a steel door and you could hear the turn of the lock just before she pulled it open. The hallway was made completely of stone with no light whatsoever. We walked in silence and I took comfort in the fact that I could at least see their shadows unlike my mission in North Korea. That was scary. Just as she drawn out for me, it merged with three other entrances about seven minutes in. There were torches now that cast weird shadows over our faces.

Bex noticed this to and put on her 'spooky' voice saying, "It is me. I have risen from the dead and am her to killlll youuuuu," I cracked up as Mrs. Goode gave her an annoyed look. Bex turned solemn again and saluted Mrs. Goode saying. "So sorry. I forgot: you are the boss and therefore your wish is my command." Mrs. Goode ignored her as I giggled quietly.

Finally we made it to the entrance room and it was completely quiet despite the fifty two people mulling around. Her red heels clicked as she walked up to the desk. Peoples heads turned to watch her but their eyes were met with cold distain and every face hastily looked away as her eyes fell on them.

We made it through the security check without a problem and she lead us up to her office. Bex and I sat down opposite her. The office was tiny, about the size of a large closet. It had dark brown walls and a square window above her head that let a sliver of light shine through. It had a curtain pulled over it but I noted that all of the building couldn't have been underground although I was pretty sure that atleast the first floor was.

She had only one picture in the room and it was resting on the built in bookcase to my right. It was of her and Zach. He looked about ten. They were both smiling.

"Well now you've seen the building it's about time we work out a plan," she said snapping me back to reality. "I'll take you to meet my 'boss' in a few days," she said putting quotation marks over boss. "You'll need to prove yourselves so that he likes you. When we get to a point where we can control the game all the way we'll want to get them in the eastern corner and," she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Goode," a hot guy, who I'd say was anywhere from twenty four to twenty nine, said. "But my dad said he wanted to discuss the C…uh, CP with you," he said glancing at us. He did a double take of Bex and grinned at her. She smiled back.

"Very well," Mrs. Goode agreed in a testy voice. She began to leave with us in her office Mr. Hottie cleared his throat.

"erm, are you sure it's the best idea to leave them in your office unattended?" he asked cautiously. She looked at us and I could see the battle in her eyes. She couldn't raise suspicion but I knew she didn't like the idea of not being able to ensure that we didn't happen on anything she didn't want us to. In the end she left us in the reception area just outside her office. While Hottie was happily fixing Bex a cup of coffee I slipped out whispering for her to keep him busy. She nodded agreeably and I ran down the next hall. I pulled out my cellphone and was shocked to see that I actually had signal. I immediately called the guys to give them and update and so that they could keep and eye on the tracker I had slipped in Mrs. Goodes bag as she was talking to the guard.

They picked up immediately, of course, and monitored Mrs. Goodes every movement while I looked around. Turning down multiple hallways and looking in all the rooms that weren't locked. About five minutes into my search however, I struck gold. The door was obviously meant to be locked but it wasn't closed all the way. I pushed it open and was met by filing cabinets. There were loads of them and one lone desk sat in the center of five walled room. The desk was completely bare, it didn't even have a layer of dust on it. I opened a few drawers just to see what was in it and found records. They all appeared to have been photocopoied.

I checked a few files in case there was any sort of systen that would make my search easier but when I found a receipt to McDonalds and info on an assassination they had set up three years ago right next to each other I realized that it would take me a long time so instead I decided to just test my luck. Noticing a file on the ground I picked it up. It was dated for a few weeks ago and had CP on the top. I remembered what the guy had said in Mrs. Goodes office and started snapping pictures.

"Cam, she's left the office, get back now!" Zach said in my ear.

"Okay, hang on, I just need to get one more shot," I said flipping to the last page.

"Hurry!" I said snapped the last photo and quickly slid my phone back in the heel of my shoe. I rushed through the hallway and found myself face to face with a fat guy eating a doughnut and reading the paper. I dropped to the floor and hid under the table ready to say that I was looking for my earing if he caught me but he just walked on completely oblivious and I shot back up and hurried back knowing that Mrs. Goode could be there any minute. I swung into the room and saw Bex making out with the hot guy and Mrs. Goode standing at the entrance watching them.

"Be glad they're young and cute," I said sitting on the chair and opening a magazine to a random page hoping to appear as though I had been there all along. "It doesn't quite stop the urge to puke but if you try really hard it almost seems like one of those teen romance movies where twenty and thirty year olds try to act like they're seventeen."

"Yuck!" Bex exclaimed wiping her hand over her face.

"Okay, I know he's like some evil dude who were supposed hate and all but he was hot so I don't see what the problem is," I told her as we walked out of the gates and towards the awaiting car. I was surprised that they let us walk out on our own but something was going on and Mrs. Goode couldn't, or wouldn't, tell us while other people were around. We were rushed outside quickly and now Bex was complaining about making out with Mr. Not-A-Good-Kisser.

"He may look hot but he tasted nasty! He's a slobbery kisser to."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"So that you wouldn't get caught Ms. I'll-Just-Take-My-Sweet-Time-While-My-Best-Friend-Suffers-On-My-Behalf. I needed something to distract her and that was the first thing that came to mind when I got a text from Grant saying 'Cam needs time.' I think you owe me a soda for that."

"Fine. But I found something," I told her quietly. "I'll fill you in when we get back." And with that I put the bag over my head once again and we began the drive back to the center of the city where we would be dropped off.

The sun was down when we finally got back but the city was still littered with lights. Never the less I was exhausted so I said goodnight to Bex and went into my room to take a quick shower and then got into bed. Zach had gone to pick up some Chinese food and Grant was in his room doing who knows what.

The hotel room door opened and Zach came in with the food in a brown paper bag.

"You hungry?" he asked. "Bex and Grant already took what they wanted." I sad no and he shrugged taking out a container and fork before joining me on the bed. He glanced at the laptop currently sitting on my lap.

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what CP stands for. I tried googling different phrases and info that I found from that folder but nothings coming up. I already checked the French spies database and there was nothing. I'm checking the CIA now." I glanced over at his veggie fried rice and realized that I was in fact hungry. I grabbed his fork from him while I was waiting for the page to load. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Why would you think that?" I may not hold the Gallagher record for eating, that title goes to Bex, but seriously, anyone who's met me knows that I have to eat every few hours and it's already been four and a half.

He looked like he was going to argue but then thought better of it and just grabbed the fork back from me.

"Hey!" I protested with my mouth still full.

"Get your own fork."

"I'm working."

"I asked you if you wanted something."

"And I did."

"You said you didn't."

"Well now I do."

"So get your own."

"I don't want to get up."

"What's the magic word?" I sighed not wanting to give into him. Instead I moved the laptop off my legs and rolled over on my stomach so that my arms were resting on his chest. I stared at him trying to say 'no way' with my eyes. He received the message but ignored it and stared right back at me.

"You're going to give in eventually, we both know it." Oh, mistake number one, I thought. No way was I saying it now.

"Just get me a fork so that I can figure out what the hell this file means." I countered determined to get what I wanted.

"Not until you say the magic word."

"I'm not going to say it."

"Fine. If you won't say please you have to do something for me." I sighed again.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Get Beyonce to make out with me."

"Oh yeah sure, no problem. I'll just call her up and be like 'hey Bey! I know you don't know who I am but would you hop on a plane and come make out with a guy you don't know so he'll get me a fork?' Yeah, I'm sure she'd happily get a divorce so you can marry her to." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Fine. How about Vanessa Hudgens? We already know she's into Zac's."

"Why don't you go down to the local pub? I'm sure you could find some sorry drunk girl who wouldn't mind sticking her tongue down your throat." I said getting annoyed. It's not that hard to just get me a fork.

And no, I was not being stubborn. I was merely determined to get my way and not have to do what he wanted. It's not the same thing. At all.

"I have way more game than that, thank you very much."

"Says the guy who wanted me to get a girl for him."

"Hey, I can get any girl I want. I merely don't feel like putting in the effort."

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"I got you didn't I?" He pointed out raising his eyebrow. "You hated me when we first met."

"I don't know if I'd go that far. I was kinda sick of guys in general. Then you became annoying, cryptic, and impossible. And the fact you didn't tell me about your mom didn't help your case either." He shrugged as best he could.

"You made out with me after I apologized so it really wound up working in my favor." I laughed.

"Yeah, you almost convinced me to run away with you."

"And instead you went on your own, completely unprotected."

"I had something to prove."

"No. You were just being stubborn; as always," he countered.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Fine. Unreasonable, insufferable, annoying, and completely unflexible work to."

"Unflexible isn't a word." I pointed out. "And for a guy who was in love with me for three years you seem to have left out the other half." I said feeling slightly offended. Maybe I can be a little stubborn sometimes but hey, it's what's gotten me to where I am. Bex blames my non-existant love life on it to but what does she know. She also tried to convince me that I was still in love with Zach. Shit, this whole owning up to how I feel thing isn't going to well. Maybe I'm just better at living in denial.

He turned his head and stared at me with a calculating look. "I was in love with you _because_ you were stubborn. Because as soon as you made up your mind that was it and you didn't second guessing yourself the way you used to but would still admit it when you were wrong.

"Because as soon as one of your friends would call you crying you would be at their side no matter what you had planned. Because you weren't afraid to cry or yell at me. Because you talked to me when you were upset instead of shutting me out. Because you never judged anyone based on where they came from and only cared about who they were. Because you would walk around without any makeup and throw your hair up in a bun yet be completely confident or put on make up and a fancy dress and look so gorgeous it would put Cinderella to shame.

"Because you had younger girls look up to you but never tried to be some one else. Because you were a natural leader that anyone would listen to but didn't try to control anyone. Because you had people who envied you yet never became arrogant. Because you're the most caring person I've ever met and because you've never let fear stop you from doing anything you wanted to.

"I loved you because you were you and didn't let anyone change you or tell you how you should dress, what you should eat, or who you should be. I loved you because you made me and everyone else around you a better person and because I knew that no matter how crazy or scary my life at work was you would always be there for me. I loved you because of who you are Cam, and the annoyingly stubborn girl who cares about things that no one else does and thinks of crazy plans that no one expects to work but somehow do is the same girl I fell in love with when I was seventeen."

My mind seemed to be on numb lock and what I did next wasn't planned or thought over for more than a milla second. It was on complete impulse that I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I left my hands on his chest as he started to respond, gently moving his lips on mine, without any desperation or worry this time. I moved my hands to cup his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face as his tongue started to explore my mouth. I could taste the soy sauce and giggled quietly. Finally, I drew back needing to take a real breath. I opened my eyes and saw that his were still closed. I bit my bottom lip waiting for him to open them and when he did he smiled and said,

"So you want a fork?" I laughed and nodded moving to get off him but he pulled me back down and kissed me quickly before rolling out of bed to grab me one. I pulled the laptop back on my lap and saw that my search was up. I did a double take of what I saw but it was right there in English, the language I have spoken since shortly after birth.

"Zach, I think I may have found something," I told him scanning the screen. He flopped onto the bed and made me jump. The laptop went off my lap but I barely noticed and he gave me a worried look when I didn't laugh like I usually did. He stuck the fork into the container and looked at the screen doing. Realization showed on his features as he said the same thing I had been thinking.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!" Yet there it was and I realized what should have been apparent for before as the pieces fell into place. If the guy in the folder and the guy on the screen were the same people then the FF had taken the agents. And if CP standed for CIA Project, like I suspected, then Mrs. Goode knew about it.

"I better go get Bex and Grant out of bed. Cross your fingers their not doing anything dirty," I said pushing the computer onto the bed spread and walking around towards the door. When I reached the other side of the bed though, I couldn't help but lean over and kiss Zach on the cheek.

"I knew she still loved you," I whispered before leaving and letting him come to terms that his mom had lied to us in an attempt to protect him from the organization. She wasn't against the FF, heck, she stood for the same things they did. Except that unlike most people in the organizations she joined, she had one person who was still alive that she would sacrifice everything for, even if she didn't want to admit it, even to herself.

The FF may have known that the CIA was onto them but they had the wrong spies. Zach was right, Mrs. Goode did have an ulterior motive: to protect her only son. She may not have cared what happened to anyone else but she was willing to sacrifice her power and her last chance at getting what she had thought she wanted-money, power, etc.-if it meant that Zach could get on with his life. I didn't know if he would accept it but I knew what I had suspected since he told me what she was like when he was little. Mrs. Goode did have a heart she just wasn't sure how to use it.

"Woah! Okay, just hold up for a minute. So your mom knew about these agents, knew that we were the real ones they wanted, and decided to help us by taking down the organization that had helped to rebuild her, and did this because she wanted to help us despite knowing that her chances of getting out alive are pretty slim?" I thought over what she said and then nodded my head. That would work for now.

"No offense Zachy, but is your mom on crack?" Grant asked. I laughed but Bex looked like she thought it wasn't a bad theory.

"First of all don't call me Zachy. And second I have no idea. But either way we need to get back in there and make sure that this story checks out."

"Right." I agreed. "And if it does we need a new plan. If it doesn't I think I might die of confusion."

"Make that two of us," Zach mumbled putting his head in his hands. I squeezed his arm as Bex had a revelation.

"Wait does that mean Mrs. Goode didn't send the anonymous tip to the CIA?" She asked.

"I'm guessing we were wrong about that," Zach said. "Unless she's suffered recent brain damage."

"Your moms a lot of things but I wouldn't call her stupid," I pointed out.

"If she didn't send then who did?" Grant asked and we all fell silent.

"I guess there's another traitor inside," I said. "The only suspect right now is whoever works in that room with the files."

"Weren't the files the FF's?" Bex asked.

"I don't think so. I mean I think they were but they weren't their actual files. I mean, it was their info but it wasn't _theirs_." They looked more confused than ever until Zach reworded it for me.

"She means they had the FF information but she doesn't think they were the original cpies."

"Right. They weren't very well organized, and there were no explosives, no protections, no anything. Plus, they all looked like a photo copies. It was definitely their information but keeping all their secrets in a room with only a lock to keep people out would be,"

"Stupid." Grant finished for me. "So either it's back up copies in case they have to get rid of the others and they were hoping no nosy spies would go looking in a room like that or it's unauthorized copies in which case we may have found our traitor. In which case we need to get back in there without the help of our untrusted allie."

"Agreed," Bex said. "And lucky for you all I pick-pocketed the hot bad kissers key card that will get us into the third floor. He's so thick that I'm sure he'll think that he dropped it and won't mention to daddy that it's gone just yet."

"Bex, have I ever told you you're brilliant?" Zach asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well if I had I would tell you again but as I haven't I don't want to ruin my flawless record," he told her with a grin. She laughed.

"Good. You Goode's are making me crazy enough without you suddenly having a personality change." We all laughed and decided to go to bed. I knew that tomorrow would be a long day and I really needed some sleep to help me come to terms with everything that had happened in less than twenty-four hours. Zach leaned over and kissed me softly as I willed sleep to come. Ah, the life of a spy. At least I couldn't complain that my life was dull. Insane, confusing, and a mess yes. But dull? Never!

**A/N I broke 200 reviews last chapter so thanks to everyone who took the time to review. There're still loads of people who read the story and haven't given me any feedback though so please take two minutes to tell me what you think is good and bad, that's the only way I'll improve :)**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Cat: **_thanks hope you liked it :)_

**Hello my name is**: LOL I cracked up!

**ashleyowen8292**: thank you so much!

**cat**: it wasn't the end! :D I'll let you know when I'm at the last chapter and I have an epilogue written for it to :)

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love:** First of all cool name. I know you have an account but it wouldn't let me reply to your review so I decided to do it here. I'm really glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A week later than I had hoped but oh well, I'm insanely busy and stressed so it happens. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I felt like it was needed. Some of it just worked and I struggled through other parts so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything.**

_last chapter recap: Cam and Bex both went into the FF headquarters with Mrs. Goode who got called away for a mysterious meeting that had her acting weird. Cammie found a room that had lots of records that told her they had captured the CIA agents and Bex made out with a really hot guy who was a bad kisser but managed to steal his card. Zach tried to convince Cammie to get a celebrity to make out with him but she kissed him instead which was probably better since Beyonce is married. Grant decided Zach's mom was on Crack and Zach almost called Bex brilliant but didn't. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

* * *

Advanced technology may be one of the five characterizations of a civilization but it makes absolutely no sense. What is advanced technology? To us, it's the scanner that can tell you random information just from one drop of blood or the heat sensor that tells us where people are in buildings based on their body heat. Go back to a few thousand years to the Neolithic time period and advanced technology was farming tools. So is advanced technology anything that helps you? Is it something that no one else has? Is it inventing something that no one has before? Honestly, it probably doesn't matter because you don't really need advanced technology to get by. You just need common sense, creativity, and a few local stores that appear to carry ordinary stuff—duct tape, milk, Advil, etc.—but when used correctly can be turned into lethal weapons. Besides, some of the simplest inventions work better than anything we could create. Take the slingshot for example. Completely outdated yet completely deadly.

"We need a high-tech con person who can make us cards to match this one," I said the next morning as we sat in Bex's suite eating breakfast and drinking coffee. "Bex, do your parents have any contacts in France that you know of?"

She thought for a minute. "Not off the top of my head. There's one guy with connections that we could use but he's kind of lame for his line of work. I'm not talking quality, " she added. "He's great with money, but he's really safe, he doesn't get involved with the politics."

"So would he know some one?" Grant asked.

Bex shrugged, "He might. I could try to get in touch with him if you want but finding some one willing to duplicate this," she indicated the card she had stolen, "that's going to be tough. Couldn't we just get Liz to give us a CIA base near by?"

"We'd be asking her to keep the secret of Mrs. Goode if we did that," I pointed out. "I think we should try and keep that between the four of us as long as we can." I thought of Mrs. Goode's threat of anyone finding out and gave an involuntary shiver.

Bex sighed, "I still don't like it but alright, this is your mission really." I knew that what she wasn't saying was that this could cost us our jobs _and_ our lives. "I think Grant should call my parents though, they're not very happy with me. Well, mum's not."

"How come?" Zach asked curiously.

"Err, she kind of, um, surprised me before I came here and found a guy in my apartment she didn't know. Anyways, I haven't exactly called her since then so I think Grant would be a safer option. They like you," she added reluctantly while we all stifled laughs.

"Who doesn't like me?" Grant asked. Bex grinned but didn't say anything as he pulled out his cell phone.

"He has your parent's number in his cell?" I whispered to Bex.

Grant got the guy's number after a nice conversation with the Baxter's and Bex set up a meeting in two days. Until then we were prepared to hold off Mrs. Goode, not wanting to make a move just yet. But it turned out that wasn't an issue as she wasn't too eager to bring us back in. I wished that I could just call it luck but I was raised to be skeptical so luck isn't something I easily accepted. Neither did anyone else, of course, so we had a very (note sarcasm,) pleasant two days with multiple theories—most of which were deadly.

Either way, I was thankful when Bex went to the meeting. Not having anything else to do, I e-mailed my friends about being bored and called my mom; assuring her I was okay and insisting that we were doing exactly what protocol dictated even though I knew that she didn't believe me. She is the one who raised me after all.

"I think I want a haircut," I announced to Grant and Zach as we sat in a café.

"Why?" Zach asked sounding bored.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should change my hair. It's been like this for awhile."

"You should die it pink." Grant announced.

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because that would be awesome. You could even get a Mohawk. Look like a total rocker chick. Oh, you'll need another piercing or two also. I would say at least two more in your ears and a lip ring would be good to. And put a dragon tattoo on you're arm."

"How did we get from a haircut to tattoo's?" I asked as Bex plopped down in the fourth chair, waving a piece of paper and asked,

"Who loves me?"

"You got a name," Zach stated.

"Not just a name. I got a number he called from yesterday. He sent Mr. Money a customer so I think we should be able to track the number and get a location."

"I love you," I said while she took a sip of my lemonade.

"I know," she grinned.

"Okay, if you won't go for a lip ring at least get a hoop in your nose. The piercing can really help sell the look," Grant said.

"What's-"

"You don't want to know," Zach and I chorused.

"Right."

Bex was right; the phone number allowed us to GPS it and it gave us the exact location of the phone, so as long as he didn't borrow the phone from an assassin ordered to take us out by the FF who had found out it was really us they wanted and had known about Bex's connection so they asked the con guy to contact him via the assassin's phone so that when we went looking for him it would lead us right to our deaths…God, I sound paranoid but a similar situation happened in the eighties. There really are no crazy plans in the spy world, only ones that will go down in history.

Anyways, we cornered him in the supermarket. Yeah, I know, of all the places. But even criminals need to eat, right? We tailed him back to his house just outside the city. He had bulletproof windows and doors and a few explosives in case anyone came without notice. When you work as a spy you get used to dealing with paranoid and security conscious people but paranoid is actually easier to handle even though they're harder to predict. Security conscious people cover their houses with video camera's, bugs, a few minor explosives, and many alarms, which makes it hard to surprise them. A paranoid person on the other hand has lots of big explosives, guns that they can grab at any moment, lots of protection at doors and windows, and no cameras for the fear of someone getting suspicious or hacking them. Security conscious is easier to predict and easier to go through the front door with but paranoid people are easier to surprise, you just need to hit the gas and drive through one of the walls instead of walking in the front door. Because they don't have a lot of alarms or cameras they don't see you coming so if you can get out of your car and get your gun pointed at them in time you are in business.

"Drop the gun," I commanded him and he did as he was told, raising his hands in the air.

"I'm Jack. This is Sam," Zach 'introduced' us. Apparently I was now Sam. "We have a job for you."

The guy agreed to make us two badges in three days which was really the best we could hope for, for times sake.

Mrs. Goode took us to meet her boss the next day and it seemed like she was still a little tense but I tried to ignore it and laughed at her bosses jokes even though they sounded like they came from a popsicle stick.

"Is it just me or does it seem weird that a guy higher up than Mrs. Goode is actually likable?" Bex had asked while we were leaving.

On the next day Bex and I re-drew the floor plan as best we could, having seen more of it the day before. And to top it off Liz called us with good news. She had cracked the fountain code.

"I was looking at the pictures you sent me and after some time I think I've figured it out," she had said sounding excited and pleased with herself. "I know you guys are stalled with the code orange and all but…" she trailed off as we all shared a guilty look. I hated lying to my friends. Liz sighed, "You guys haven't stopped working have you?" She sounded like she was trying not to laugh and a reluctant grin came over her face.

"Not exactly, Lizzy Bear," Bex had said with a sheepish grin.

"But you're timing with that code is excellent," I smiled at her.

"But what have you been doing?" she asked.

"We can't exactly tell you," Zach started.

"Not yet at least," I added when she looked put out. "We don't want to make you lie just yet and we need to figure out our next move, but basically we've got some inside help-"

"Kind of," Grant muttered.

"That could get us into trouble if anyone were to find out before we were ready for them to," I finished.

"Okay, I know you all well enough to know I probably shouldn't ask," Liz said. She explained how to get in and told us to call if we needed anything, reminding us that she didn't mind lying for us. I wasn't worried about her willingness to do it so much as anyone believing her to be honest.

We picked up the badges the next morning and went in through the fountain. Bex and Grant went out to the grounds to pose as security guards and Zach and I went to look around. We had finished the basement and were heading up to the fourth when I got a call from Bex saying that they had a heat protected area on the west side of the fifth floor. There was only one door and I opened it cautiously only to find the entire room full of computers.

"Call me crazy but I think this might have more info than that little closet," I whispered to Zach. "Keep a lookout for me. I'm better at computers than you," I pointed out when he started to protest. He couldn't argue. Gallagher was teaching us the quickest way to crack a code while he was learning the best ways to kill someone who came up behind you. I sat down on one and scanned the card to let me turn it on before I started typing, trying to get something that would help us.

"Cam hurry," Zach stage whispered after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching.

"You try cracking a foreign system with better security than their government," I snapped. "Wait, I've got something." I found a live video feed from a location about twenty miles from their headquarters. Zooming in I saw a room with what I thought was the four agents except they looked pretty beat up with black eyes and cuts. One appeared to have blood dripping off the side of his lip.

"Zach, I think I found them," I told him.

"Great, where are they?"

"Not here." I heard him groan. "Hey, you're the one who told me that saving a life was worth the chase," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I was talking about you." I heard footsteps coming. "Gallagher Girl? Please tell me you're done."

"I have to track this. Try to hold them off," I whispered and heard him take a few steps forward. My fingers were flying over the keyboard as I tried desperately to follow the feed. While it was processing I skimmed a few files and copied as many of them as I could.

"Well, what do I do if she doesn't believe me? I mean, come on man. You know how girls are," I heard Zach backing up towards the door and he pushed it all the way closed telling me to 'get the hell out or hide now' via Morse code. He was talking loudly enough that they probably couldn't hear. I pulled out my flash drive and moved the shutters that covered the bulletproof window. Prying the window open and removing the screen I held onto the ledge with my fingers and closed the shutters although I had to leave the window open. I saw a guard walk out below me and look around so I dropped the screen and it hit him right in the head.

"Sorry dude," I whispered while I started to move myself over. I got to the next window and pulled myself up, waving my right arm, trying to get Zach's attention without falling. The ledge was only about an inch thick and my fingers were starting to give. He saw me and let them pass. I dropped down as they both turned their heads to look over.

Zach opened the window and pulled me in. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got the location but we might be in a little bit of trouble," I muttered. "I don't think our little visit will go unnoticed for long which means your mom will get suspicious and very possibly kill me. I don't think she's entirely warmed up to me yet."

We called Bex and Grant and agreed to meet them in a little tunnel between the main area and the grounds. The passage was cooler than the rest of the building and appeared to have no vents in the smooth, slimy stone. A light draft came through the opening that we entered it and it smelled old—damp with a hint of eeriness added in—as though it hadn't been used in many years. This would explain the lack of heat and the wooden table that looked as though it was rotted.

"So you got their location, now we can just sever their communication between here and there, capture the leader as planned with Mrs. Goode, turn her in, and let the CIA get the agents." Bex smiled and looked confident. Oh, if only it were that simple.

"Yeah, and that would be a great plan except that there are a few _little_ snags," I said holding my fingers about an inch apart.

"Which are?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, first there's the fact that this won't go unnoticed. I kind of had to drop a window screen on a guard so he wouldn't see me hanging off the ledge and I don't know how much damage was done." Bex groaned and slid down the wall.

"So they might start to wonder if the agents they have are the right ones," Zach tried to finish my thought.

I laughed a little nervously. "Yeahhh, about that. See while the files were copying I kind of skimmed through one and it appears that they may have already suspected that. From the bit I read it seemed like they were getting frustrated. I think that this little break in will do one of two things: they may put all their efforts into finding us and try to get the agents to help, thus keeping them alive, or it could frustrate them to the point where they decide to kill the agents and try to go underground for a bit. Either way I think we have some ones mother to worry about." Zach groaned and started banging his head against the wall gently.

"I don't see how you getting brain damage is going to help us Zachary," Bex said testily taking her head out of her hands. I think the combination of low blood sugar and the awful tan security suit (which is REALLY uncomfortable, trust me) was putting her in a bad mood. And the fact that we were in a really bad situation may have had a hand in it to I suppose.

I glanced at Grant who hadn't said a word this whole time. He shrugged at me and went to sit on the (rotted) table. As soon as he tried to sit on it, it fell apart and he landed on his butt. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Ow," he muttered. "I think I have to pee," he added and we all cracked up. The tension in the room was broken for which I was grateful.

Bex pushed herself off the wall, "We have to go!" she exclaimed looking alarmed. "They could find that security guard any minute." Realizing she was right we all ran out of the passage slowing only as we reached the end of the hall so that Zach could get his jacket and we could do a quick corner check.

As soon as we were back in the city and around plenty of noise I called Liz and told her everything. I don't think I've ever been so happy America is six hours BEHIND in my life. I knew she'd stay up all night for us but I didn't want her to.

"She's gone," Bex announced the next morning whilst flopping on the bed, crushing my legs. I'm assuming she crushed Zach's as well since he awoke with a shout of pain.

"Who's gone," I asked rubbing my eyes while Zach tried (unsuccessfully) to kick Bex off the bed.

"Mrs. Goode," she said like is should be oh-so-obvious which it might have been if I was fully awake. "Liz hacked her hotel database last night and said she got her video camera feed for all of five seconds before it was shut off. And the radio bug Grant and I planted? It hasn't done us any good since she's been gone so much but I was playing with it and if you turn the volume way up you cam hear locks clicking and the door being pulled closed without being reopened." I know it sounds crazy if you haven't had to tell before but if you're listening for it there's a difference between doors being _pulled_ closed and being _pushed_ closed. It can be confusing but the difference is there.

"And if that isn't enough for you here's the final piece of evidence," Grant said slamming today's paper in between Zach and I. HOTEL MANAGER KILLED was the headline and it went on to talk about the mystery of it and how the hotel wasn't even supposed to be running. "The paper came out late today because they wanted this story in it. According to them it happened around three in the morning, which fits the timing of her camera being shut off, and the bug. It also gives her enough time to have heard about what happened, pack her stuff and be long gone by now."

"In nine hours she could have a brand new life," I agreed, awake enough for my internal clock to start again. "How hot is the case?"

"Pretty hot. They've found no evidence what so ever and there were no witnesses, or rather any witnesses that have lived to tell the tale. His cat was even dead."

"That sounds like my mom alright," Zach muttered. "Clean cut and no loose ends, even ones that can't talk."

"We need to get down there," I said, pulling off the sheets. Bex sat up and my legs got all tingly like they do when you move them after they've fallen asleep. "You cut of my blood flow," I complained to Bex. "Grant can you go down to the hotel and see what's what? We need to see the apartment as soon as we can." Grant nodded and left.

"I'll go get dressed," Zach said and I pointedly looked away from him knowing that now wasn't the time to get all drooly (is that even a word? Because it should be) over his abs.

"Bex can you call Liz? Get her to draft a warrant that will let us have a look around?"

"Sure thing, my darling," she sang. "By the way, does Zach always sleep shirtless? Because if I were sleeping in a bed with some one who looked like that-"

"Bex! Can we just focus on not getting killed tortured, fired, captured, or brought to jail right no please?"

"Fine. Just saying." She held her hands up in surrender and left with a grin on her face. Zach came out of the bathroom five minutes later in light jeans and a short sleeved white button up shirt with the first three buttons undone.

"You know Bex does have a point," he grinned and I groaned realizing he had heard her.

"About your abs or about not understanding why I haven't slept with you yet?" I acknowledged despite myself.

"Well, both really but my abs are common knowledge. I was thinking more along the lines of sleeping with me."

"Really," I asked with fake interest.

"Yeah. But don't worry, we can fix that anytime you want," he said cockily as I picked up my clothes and started towards the bathroom.

"How kind of you," I said sarcastically.

"Really," he said, closing in on me. "We could even fix it now," he grinned pushing me back against the wall.

"Tempting as that sounds we have a job to do," I grinned kissing him on the cheek and slipping past him into the bathroom.

I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun before rinsing off so that I wouldn't have to blow-dry it. I put on a miniskirt with orange, pink, and white flowers on a purple background. My three-quarter length sleeved t-shirt overlapped the skirt just enough to hide a gun. I added a belt to secure my gun and put on chandelier earrings that were wonderful at picking locks before adding the matching necklace that did nothing but look cute. I ran a comb through my hair and thanked the lord for not giving me a terrible bed-head. Not having much time, I skipped make-up and slid on my brown wedge heels.

"You ready?" Zach asked. He looked nice and spiffed up in a totally casual way, wearing flip-flops due to the warm weather today.

"Yep," I said, pulling on my left heel. "Have you seen Bex?"

"She went down to the lobby to print out a fake warrant. It has something to do with drug Intel I think."

"Perfect. So do you think we've really seen the last of your mom? Or is she going to suddenly show up and kill us to get revenge on us for blowing her whole plan?"

"Hard to say. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill us last night to be honest. It's not like her to just abandon whatever plan she had without a fight."

"I guess," I agreed as Bex popped her head in.

"I've got the paper work. We can go whenever you guys are ready."

"We're ready," I told her and we piled in Zach's car that we hadn't had time to fix yet.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions on making this better are REALLY appreciated! ! ! Also, do you guys care if I don't ** when I have them swear? Because I quit after a while because it got annoying. Review please :D**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Kate: **Thank you! That's a huge compliment, I love Ally :) I deliberately tried not to change the characters more than they would have just because they're older :D

**Simply Adorable: **Thanks for reviewing!

**ttylrandom12: **It wouldn't let me PM you so I thought I'd just say thanks for reviewing here :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I just finished my hw so that I can update...No promises on when my next update will be because even though basketballs done I now have soccer pre-season and loads of schoolwork because all of my teachers are trying to make up for the snow days :( Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, I love you all! ! ! And I realized my page breaks weren't working so I tried to fix that this time...**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing :(**

_Last chapter recap: So they broke into the FF and found out that the leaders knew they had the wrong agents which freaked Bex out. They found out where the agents were being kept and then almost got caught but managed to get away. Cam killed a guy or at the very least gave him a very bad concussion so the leaders know that they were there which is either going to be really good or really bad. Mrs. Goode found out what they did and ran for it but not before killing the hotel guy and his dog so now they're all going to her apartment to see if she left anything behind. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter! This last chapter recap is dedicated to Glee! And their awesome superbowl episode...I haven't seen the Valentines day one, any good?_

**_Just a repost, I cleaned it up a little but everything else is the same!_**

* * *

When we got to the hotel Grant was leaning casually against his silver car sipping coffee. He was wearing jeans and a red and white tee that showed off his arm muscles and the dragon tattoo he had gotten a few months ago. It was an unusually and warm day for August and the sun was bright.

"What've we got?" I asked him as we stepped out of the black car that was still a bit mangled from its run-in with the wall. Grant turned and pulled out a cardboard drink tray from his car.

"A caramel cappuccino, extra whip for Bex and a-"

"She's not talking about the drinks," Bex said with an eye roll. "She meant security, workers, lockdowns, media coverage, etc."

"Oh, right. Yeah, not a lot of security, just the tape and a few police and detectives. The body's still there but they're getting ready to bring it to the lab. All the major newspapers are over the story but there are still a few desperate reporters trying to get in. That guy with the blue eyes seems to be in charge, it's him we need to get passed. They've also evacuated everyone so even though we could sneak in through the back we'd stand out."

"Don't worry about that, Liz should have taken care of it…this is probably a stupid question but do any of you want to stay out here?" No one answered. "Right, stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions, Cam. Only dumb ones," Bex said, grinning.

No one questioned our warrant thanks to Liz's handy work. We turned Mrs. Goode's apartment upside down but found nothing after twenty minutes.

"Do you hear that?" Bex finally asked.

"Hear what?" I stopped searching to listen.

"That beeping. It sounded like a bomb timer."

"There's no way she would blow this whole place up," Grant said and then looked uncertainly at Zach and asked, "Is there?"

"Shh," Bex hissed at him, starting towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was an explosive in the cabinet that was set to go off in three minutes.

"If she wanted to blow us up why would she set it with a beeper?" Bex asked as she bent down and easily disabled it in less than a minute.

"She must have left something behind," I muttered, thinking out loud. "If we didn't find it then it needed to be destroyed before anyone else got their hands on it." I wasn't sure how I knew but as soon as the words left my mouth I knew that it was right. I walked around the apartment and stopped in the living area as I caught sight of where Zach and I had hid. I pushed up the ceiling tile and found a note in neat handwriting that read:

I told you I wouldn't cover for you. They know that you are here and I am going to be away for a while. If you know what's best for you, you will forget about the agents and save yourselves. They have to many for you to defeat them with so few. It's something your father would have done well to realize Cameron. And he paid for the mistake with his life.

"I hate to say it, but I think this time she might be right. Screw CO, we need backup," Zach said.

CZCZCZCZ

"Hey Mace, please tell me you convinced management to let you go to the show."

"Eva! It's been forever! I heard you were in England on vacay…"

"Hey Tyler, how's your mission in Iceland going?"

"Sal, I heard your mission was over and you had a layover in France, feel like catching up?"

"Fred, have I told you I love you? Because I do. And you should really make time to see the people you love no matter what anyone else says, right?"

"Anna, I know you're supposed to be protecting the queen but do you think you could take a little break?"

"Morgy! How would you like to take a day off M16 work to help us with a little CIA project?"

"Benji, do you want to screw the CO with us and help pull off a totally epic mission?"

"Steven, you know how you were saying you wanted to ask Anna out? I have a great plan…"

"Lisa! Are you still in Ireland?" And finally…

"Liz, what are the chances you could make it to France without raising to many red flags?"

CZCZCZCZCZ

We called everyone within a few hours' distance as well as Liz because we needed some one more tech-savvy then us. And she has a super-sweet boyfriend who was willing cover for her. Realizing that we couldn't stay in the hotel with everyone we started to look around for other places until we found the perfect place or "hideout," if you want it to sound more spyish.

It was a new hotel that was just built with a kind of old-English vibe to it. It had six floors with fancy pillars and intricate stairwells. The main entrance was in the center and if you looked straight up you could see all of the floors above. Everything was currently unpainted and it looked raw, with the rafters showing and the floor unfurnished; but it was sturdy and beautiful just the same. The elevators had yet to be installed which proved to be a little physically challenging. Every time you walked up the winding staircase to the top floor, which happened to be where we were keeping any, err, _equipment_ that may interest the police, it reminded me to be thankful for technology. I did get a pretty good workout; greeting everyone and helping them move their luggage up the stairs.

Being a hotel, it also had a big kitchen. Of course, none of the equipment worked or was installed but Grant and Sal had a nice time trying to figure it out. That was when I realized that while we spies may be an extraordinary bunch, we've never really mastered the ordinary part.

Electricity was also an issue. They had the usual lights on that you'll see in buildings with construction so that people will think that some one is staying there (I've never really gotten what they're so worried about, all anyone would steal is a few empty coke cans and an old cigarette packet. And in our case a few illegal guns and explosives but they don't about that soo,) but the rest of the power was virtually non-existent. Liz re-routed the payment so that the heating bill will go to us and the hotel people wouldn't realize it's being used but it's not consistent.

If you look straight up once you are in the center of the main floor you can see right out through the skylight and it's gorgeous. If I ever get to bed early enough I'm going to have to watch the sun rise. Although I may go out to the patio in the back, which was fully completed and even had a few plants they had managed to get in before taking their unexpected leave of absence.

Anyways, it took us a few days to find the place and get it emptied but eventually it was ready and our friends started to arrive. Sal was first, getting there as soon as his plane landed, and Lisa followed three hours later. Sal was three years older than us and Lisa only one. They were polar opposites, Lisa was super outgoing, optimistic, and very structured while Sal was very laid back, quieter, and a realist. They have been friends since they were kids and Lisa still jokes about the crush she had on him in high school while he sits there looking awkward.

Anna, Eva, and Fred came next, within an hour of each other. I was getting hungry for lunch when Tyler and Steven arrived. Fred is a computer geek who's friends with Jonas and Liz. I don't know him that well but from the few times we've met at party's I have come to realize he can't hold his licker. Tyler and Steven are brothers. Tyler's two years younger than me but a great operative if a bit of a risk taker, and Steven is two years older although you would never know it. He's one of those all around good guys. He's much more outgoing than Anna but somehow she caught his eye and Tyler's been teasing him so much I think everyone in the CIA knows.

Macey had gotten permission to come after appealing to the head of her department who brought it to the director. They didn't want one of their operatives going alone so they had insisted Benji go with her which worked out great for us. I swear if Benji weren't gay he and Macey would be perfect. They both work in concealment and disguise, are obsessed with Calvin Cline and Abercrombie and Fitch, and have a rivalry going on with who can put together the best luggage for us. Loser always buys the drinks. It's great when you go in and they're both working because you always get the best of the best.

Liz called in sick to work and Jonas vouched for her. Being her alternative he took charge of being our research partner, which allowed us to continue on without a hitch. Liz then gave herself a new identity and passport to make it on the plane and into France. She showed up at 4:22 exactly, which was her _estimated_ time. She seriously scares me sometimes. Her arrival started with a knock on the door followed by a bang of what sounded like a suitcase, followed by screaming to open the door before her hand fell off.

I rushed down the last two steps and threw open the door only to stumble back as a very energetic Liz tackled me. I managed to regain my footing just as Bex came running in from the kitchen and tackled both of us, leaving Liz's things scattered and us on the floor. We all laughed before sitting up so that we could look at each other properly. Liz's hair was as blonde as ever from all the sun over the summer. It had grown down to her waist and was perfectly straight which looked great against her floral tank top with ruffles on the front. Liz brought her legs around so that she was sitting cross-legged and grinned at us.

"Guess what happened last night?" She asked, her eyes darting back and forth between Bex and I.

"You lost your virginity," Bex guessed although she didn't look like she meant it.

"You finally watched Sex and the City and loved it," I guessed at the same time.

"Yep." Was all Liz says and Bex and I glanced at each other trying to hold in our excitement as we stared at Liz who looked back innocently.

"Well…" I said.

"Well what?" Liz asked faking confusion.

"Which one?" Bex demanded.

"Both," Liz stated. My jaw dropped.

"Well, technically I watched Sex and the City that afternoon because it was around four and you were right Cam it is-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SEX AND THE CITY!" I shouted making Liz cover her ears.

"Elizabeth Sutton," Bex started in a deadly calm voice. "Did you, or did you not loose your virginity last night?"

Liz turned bright red but nodded resignedly as Bex and I shared a grin.

"So what you were watching Sex and City and Jonas decided to get it on?" Bex asked and I covered my mouth in a failed attempt to keep from laughing.

Liz turned an even redder and now resembled a tomato instead of looking like she had put on to much blush. "No! It's just…well he…and then…it just kind of…"

"Liz spit it out! What happened?" Liz composed herself slightly and then showed us her left hand, which had a ring on it.

"I'm getting married!" She shrieked as Bex and I screamed and hugged her again causing her to fall backwards.

"How'd he do it?" Grant called and I turned to realize all of our friends were now surrounding us as well.

"Did he hang you from a building? Set fire to your house? Trap you in a cage with a bear?" Zach asked.

A confused look crossed Liz's face. "No," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Did he do it in a bar full of drunk guys?" Grant demanded and Liz looked even more puzzled.

"Did he do it on TV?" Zach asked.

"No!" Liz exclaimed. "We were in my apartment and he just asked me," she explained with a small smile. Zach and Grant were both looking put out.

"That traitor!" Grant exclaimed as he stormed out. Zach nodded his agreement and followed him, pulling out his phone as he walked.

"We have got to find that list," I muttered.

"What was that about?" Liz asked looking shocked.

"It's been a long few months," I told her.

CZCZCZCZCZ

Bex, Liz, and I piled down the stairs two hours later still laughing at Liz's impression of what Jonas looked like when she said yes. We walked into the kitchen and found Grant and Zach lying on their backs fiddling with a wrench in the freshly painted green cabinets.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked taking a sip of the water bottle Bex handed me.

"Trying…to get…this damn sink…to…work!" Grant exclaimed and I heard the screech of the wrench and Grant's grunt of pride just before they both gargled out a yell as water spurted out of the pipe they had been playing with.

"Pizza's here!" Some one called from the hall and we left to eat, not bothering to contain our laughter as we went. Bex had just taken a bite of her pepperoni pizza when they walked in and she snorted when she saw them, sopping wet, standing in the doorway looking disgruntled. Everyone watched openmouthed for a minute before they joined in Bex, Liz, and my laughter.

"We're going to get changed," Grant muttered glaring at us.

We got our pizza and then sat down around the long dining room table and began to catch up, each telling of our wild adventures and having Liz update us on the latest office drama. No surprise, Tina and Eric had broken up.

"I soo called it!" Lisa shrieked. "I knew they wouldn't last! Eric's too much of a player to have a real relationship. He goes running at the first sight of drama and Tina's nothing _but_ drama!"

"Lis, calm down," Sal said quietly.

"The Alps were pretty cool but I just don't get what good it did to hide their supplies there, I mean, hiding it in the mountains is major amateur level." Tyler was saying.

"But that can also make it brilliant," Fred started as I tuned them both out. I ate my pizza quietly for a few minutes until the conversation turned into the CIA's annual Christmas party.

"I just don't think it's fair that I have to miss it for some ungrateful old lady," Anna complained.

"Anna, you haven't even met her!" Steven exclaimed but ruined the effect by laughing.

"So?" She asked looking offended. "I don't need to. What kind of person makes a 23 year old miss a dance like that?"

"I'm sure you'll get to go to a few balls whilst protecting her," Morgan said. "And who knows? You may even be able to hook up with the Prince!"

"Where've you been?" Bex asked her. "Didn't you hear he and Kate got engaged?"

"What?"

"Have you been living under a rock?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, it's been on, like, every magazine cover!" Lisa agreed.

"Well I didn't exactly get HELLO! Magazine in the Thar Desert," she huffed.

"Either way, British accents are the best," Liz put in.

"Uh-oh Liz, should Jonas be worried?" Zach asked with a smirk as he and Grant grabbed some pizza and immediately started stuffing their faces.

"Take a breather, this is France not Africa. No ones going to steal your pizza if you don't finish it in five minutes," I told them.

"It still doesn't help me with the dance," Anna pointed out. _And we're back,_ I thought allowing myself a small smile.

"What about you Cam?" Steven called from across the table. "You haven't been for years."

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen you there since you and-Ow!" Lisa yelled smacking Sal who had stepped on her foot.

"Zach hasn't been since they broke up either has he?" Tyler asked, oblivious to the shaking of heads and hands making the 'cut it' motion which were supposed to be oh-so-subtle.

"I'm sitting right here dude," Zach pointed out although he looked a little red.

"So since you two aren't avoiding each other anymore does that mean you'll both come to my New Years party?" Eva asked apparently deciding that it was okay to broach the subject now that everyone had gotten over the initial tension.

"I think I'll be there," I told her. Zach looked more hesitant and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head for an excuse.

"Well I would come," he started but I cut across him.

"He'll be there." I told her and everyone grinned but started talking again without a comment. Aside from Bex who slipped a napkin in my hand. I unfolded it and saw her slanted writing.

You know, you almost sounded like you used to. Zach trying to come up with an excuse, you forcing him to come without actually forcing him. Reminds me of the good old days.

Shut up. **I scribbled back.**

_Technically I'm not talking so I don't think 'shut up' really works here._

I pointedly held the napkin where she could see it and tore it in half.

The next morning I woke up early. I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow to try and get back to sleep but no matter how tightly I wound the comforter around me I couldn't get myself to warm up again. Giving in I turned back over and squinted into the light. I sighed and stood up realizing that the window had come unlatched. I tried to fall back asleep but after half an hour of tossing and turning I gave up and walked down the three flights of stairs, pulling a sweatshirt over my head as I walked. I got a glass of orange juice and went onto the back porch where Zach was already sitting, reading the paper.

He looked up when I walked out and said, "You do realize it's six a.m. right?"

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged pulling myself up onto the table. We sat quietly for a minute and I looked around. It had rained last night and the stone patio was covered in puddles.

"Macey's coming in a few hours," I finally commented to break the silence. He looked up from the paper and studied me before nodding.

"Yeah."

"We're going to have to figure out everyone's jobs. We'll have to move quickly so that they don't kill off the agents," he didn't answer but continued to watch me. "We'll be done within a few months. Everything's on the line. One screw up and everything's over."

"Well that's nothing new," he commented. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?" He asked as I continued to stare out into the sunrise. I remembered the first time I had ever seen him in tenth grade, sitting on that park bench. I remembered sitting in Starbucks finishing my report and having my stomach flip-flop because I had seen a guy with the same hair as Zach. I remembered all the guys I had dated and how every time I wound up sitting there, staring into my food wondering how all the guys who most girls would call amazing were making me bored to death. I remembered finding out about the mission and being terrified that we would spend the entire time fighting. I remembered seeing him in the directors office and hearing him call me Gallagher Girl for the first time in years. I remembered everything that had happened between us in the last few months: not talking on the whole plane ride, eating Chinese food on the bed, almost kissing at the ball, and finally really kissing.

"Gallagher Girl?" He asked cautiously folding up the paper and laying it on the table next to me. He pulled me off the table so I was sitting on his lap. I leaned against his hard chest and finally asked what had been on my mind since I had realized this mission was almost done.

"What's going to happen to us Zach? What's going to happen when we go back to America? Are we going to go back to ignoring each other?" I felt his hands slide out from around me and turned to face him. I was taken aback when I saw the hardness in his eyes that reminded me of his mom.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, his voice tight.

I looked at him for a moment before shaking my head slowly. "No. But I don't know what I do want either. I don't want to avoid you but I can't go back to how we were before we broke up either. As happy as I was at times, I was unhappy more often."

"We can't just be friends Gallagher Girl. There's always been something more. There always will be. We've been through to much."

"So where does this leave us?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted an answer. He shrugged.

"I never know with you," he said with a smirk. "We're different now. You said it yourself. And this mission has changed us even more. If nothing else my left arm will never be the same." I grinned.

"If I remember correctly you said the same thing about your knee that Nigerian guy stabbed you yet you seem to be walking fine."

"Ah, but what you don't know is that I still have a scar from it."

"No way," I said as he pulled up his pant leg to show me. "It wasn't even that deep!"

"I think that it was the combined effect of that time and the fact that it was reopened two months later." I shoved him.

"That doesn't count."

"Why? Because it didn't happen with you?" He teased.

"No. Because it was from a different time, it just happened to be in the same place. You've got plenty of scars to remember our relationship by," I said, grinning despite myself.

"That's true. I guess my arm just adds to the collection," he said. I absentmindedly ran my hand over what now looked like a week old cut. He winced slightly at my touch and then tried to act like he hadn't felt anything.

"It's still sore," I stated quietly. He nodded slightly and continued to watch as my hand trailed the outside of what was sure to be a pretty big scar eventually.

"It's not that bad," he whispered but I knew he was lying. Because I knew him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it...Not to many more chapters, kinda sad really. Anyways I don't have much time 'cuz I gotta get ready for school tomorrow but REVIEW! They always make mondays better ;)**

**I slacked off on review replies this chapter 'cuz I don't have enough time right now but thank you sooo much to everyone who did and will :) Please don't favorite without a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I would have had this out earlier but my computer crashed and it took me awhile to get it fixed. Anyways, I'm having some trouble with fanfiction today, they moved some things around when I uploaded the chapter, I think I fixed most of it but sorry in advance for anything I missed. I also cleaned up last chapter so hopefully it's a little better. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

_Last chapter recap: So Liz got engaged, lost her virginity, and watched sex and the city. Bex was Bex, Grant was Grant, Cam woke up early and watched the sunrise, Zach got forced into going to a New Years Eve party, and we met all of their friends from the CIA and one M16 agent while they ate pizza, minus Benji and Macey who aren't to Paris yet. Then Cam and Zach had a completely pointless conversation that got them no where. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This Last Chapter Recap is dedicated to Glee!_

* * *

Te dua, Afekrishalehou, mi stimabo, Men seni severam, Wo ai ni, Jeg elsker dig, Me shen mikvarkhar, Mu tumaku bhala paye, taim i' ngra lea, Ti amo, Te iubesc, Tom ho' ichema, Naku penda, I love you. There are as many meanings for those words as there are translations. Some people would say that it doesn't matter how you say it because it means the same thing, but I don't think that's true. I tell lots of people I love them and 99 percent of the time I mean it; I just don't mean it the same way. I love my mom, my friends, my dog Bobo (he's two), my house, Joe, my dad, and my job. But I don't love any of them the same way, even though I mean it when I say that I love them. I love my mom because, well, she's my mom so how can I not? I love my friends because their amazing and I love them each for different reasons. I love my dog because he's adorable, my house because I just do, Joe because we've become close, my dad because he will always be with me, and my job because I know it's what I'm meant to do and I love being able to make a difference in the world and knowing that I make my parents proud.

I love Zach, to. I'm just not sure if I can really explain why. When you look at it on paper it seems in possible that I could. If I were to make a logical pro-con list you would think that I had a death wish. But maybe that's the thing about love. You can't explain it, you can't rationalize it, and more than anything you can't beat it. Oh, you can fight, and boy did I ever, but in the end it always wins. And if you don't believe me then go read Harry Potter. I re-read them just after I broke up with Zach, so sure that they were nothing but a load of coddswallop. I'd read the American version in high school but that was the first time I read the British one. After throwing the last one against the wall and tearing out the happy ending I realized the J.K. Rowling may just know what she's talking about. And then I regretted ripping the book up because I prefer the British versions. They seem rawer, more real. Or maybe that's what Bex told me in 10 grade when I was obsessed with the American version. Whatever.

**CZCZCZCZCZ**

"Where is she?" Bex asked while impatiently tapping her fingers on the wall behind her.

"Well according to this she's approximately fifty two feet away. If she continues at the speed she's going right now she should be here in exactly 48 seconds. Ope, no, 53…Now 45…47, god she's changing her speed a lot. Oh,"

"Liz!" I exclaimed throwing my head back against my chair, forgetting there wasn't a headrest. "Ow," I muttered rubbing my neck just as Macey came into view. She grinned when she saw us but didn't jump to hug us as Liz had. Maybe because we were in an airport, but probably because Macey McHenry doesn't like to think of herself as a hugger. We're slowly converting her never the less.

She was dressed in a white suit with white open toe heels and a bright pink shirt under the fitted jacket. She had on her usual "travel make-up"—smoky eye with light foundation and natural colored lips—and pearl earrings with long necklace. As she came closer I realized that her hair had grown and was now in loose waves just below her shoulders and was wearing the bracelet her ex-boyfriend of six months had given her. I raised my eyebrows at it at and Bex and Liz shared confused looks but Macey just walked by us to the star bucks cubicle and we hastened to follow.

"Where's Benj?" Bex asked, sipping her drink.

"He went to get the luggage. I told him it wouldn't even be out yet but he got a new Calvin Cline tie and he's terrified that some one's going to take it," she said with an eye roll.

"And I'm sure there's nothing in your suitcase that you're worried some one taking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I may have a 500 dollar coach trench coat but since he was already worried about his tie I figured if I acted as though I didn't care about any of my stuff he would get it for me. And I was right," she grinned slurping the non-fat whipped cream off the bottom of her straw. Benji came around the corner as we all laughed.

They had seven suitcases between the two of them plus a carry on bag each. I glanced at Bex and we both rolled our eyes. Benji put the luggage cart next to our table so that it was covering the security cameras view and pulled up a fifth seat so that he was sitting between Liz and I.

"So my lovely ladies how are you?" He asked as we exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"I got engaged," Liz told him with the same smile she used whenever she told any one, which was basically everyone she could find.

Benji took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Damn. He did good. I would say it appraises at about 4 to 5 thousand," he told her and Liz gasped taking it in again.

"Are you serious?" she asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much that whole ring is real. It costs more than you'd think," he said, sharing a look with Macey who nodded though she looked slightly annoyed.

"Which is exactly why people loosing valuables like that is terrible. If people would stop losing the valuables we would have more money for important things, like clothes, purses-"

"-Items that would be great to have in the closet if we need them but that could easily be borrowed without anyone noticing," Benj finished for her. She nodded and I laughed.

"Oh. Liz we've been meaning to tell you but I keep getting distracted. But you know how Zach and Grant were so annoyed with how Jonas proposed to you?" Bex asked her looking excited. Liz nodded slowly.

"Well apparently when they were at Blackthorne they made a list of ways to propose and not to propose. We think they still have it and Cam and I have made it our personal project to get hold of it."

"And it's especially perfect that Benji is here because I think they're more likely to spill the location to another guy," I said glancing over at him. Macey had a smile forming on her face.

"A mini mission," she grinned.

We got back to the hotel/hideout at three and with all of our members there we wasted no time. Everyone got their notes from the stakeouts and tailings we had done so far and we spread them all out on the table. We ordered pizza again and ate while we worked.

We hand drew multiple floor plans, made lists of different attack strategies, and fixed up any damaged weapons. People started turning in around two in the morning and by four it was only Macey, Benji (they were both off due to the sudden time change), Bex, Grant, Zach and I.

"All right, I'm wiped, night all," Macey said with a yawn.

"Yeah me too," Benji agreed and they both left for their rooms.

At four thirty Bex and Grant both said they were going to bed although neither seemed tired if you get my drift.

"Unless there's anything else you think we can get done?" Bex asked sending me a look that asked if I would be all right alone. I smiled at her but said no.

"Go. Have fun. But make sure you're up for your shift at three."

"Don't make to much noise," Zach called after them but he was ignored. I laughed anyways.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do tonight. Not by ourselves at least," I said and leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, I guess not. It's too bad though; I think I just got my second wind. Maybe I'll fix up the car some."

"Now?" I asked, surprised. Zach shrugged.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep right now anyways." I thought about it and then made a snap decision.

"Want some company?" He grinned.

"Sure. Bring the flashlight." I picked up the giant one from the table that we had been using for the past few hours and followed him outside. He pulled the hood open on the car and started telling me to hand him stuff. After about ten minutes my legs got tired (thank you ten mile run) so I sat on the top of the car. We talked about nothing for a while. He told me about his surveillance, I told him about mine.

I shivered and realized that I had forgotten my sweater inside. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and reminded myself that I'd had worse. Never the less Zach noticed and tossed his discarded sweatshirt towards me. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"I don't want it. Besides I just finished in Alaska before I came here. This is nothing." He froze for a millisecond and I wouldn't even have noticed if I hadn't been waiting for it the moment he mentioned confidential Intel that probably wasn't supposed to be revealed. Even to me. I decided to take pity on him and ignore his slip up. Instead I defended myself.

"Yeah? Well I played a hookwr in a Canadian bar in February but we were put on the radar and wound up having to run for it. If I can manage in a miniskirt and stiletto's I think I can handle France weather." I threw the jacket back at him and it hit him in the head. So I was a little cold but I didn't need his stupid jacket. I had faced way worse and didn't need to be treated like a 13-year-old girl with a crush.

He looked like he was going to argue but wound up deciding against it.

"Can you turn on the car for me?" He asked instead tossing me the keys. I slid in the drivers seat and started the ignition. He waved for me to turn it off and I did.

"Is it fixed?" I asked him as I stepped reluctantly out again. It was warmer in there than out side.

"Not quite. Did you hear that rubbing noise it made when you turned the key? It means your," he stopped knowing I wouldn't understand anything he said if he used car lingo. Instead he stuck with English and said, "Well it's bad. It'll kill the car eventually."

"How long does it take?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Depends. Could be a day could be a year really. Either way, I don't really want to leave the dealer to handle it."

"So if your car makes that sound it could die any minute?"

"Well, not really die. I mean it's fixable, why?"

"I may or may not have a car that sounds like that," I said sheepishly.

"And you never thought about bringing it somewhere to get it checked out?" He asked sounding amused.

"I figured I had just screwed something up from one of my run-ins with things cars don't generally run into."

"Yeah you probably did…"

"What aren't you saying?" I asked him, giving in and pulling his sweatshirt over my head. He didn't make any sign that he had noticed besides the small smile on his face. Of course that may have had to do with his next comment as well.

"It's just that you don't always treat your cars very well."

"I treat them like cars. They just hate me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't do things to screw them up they would hold up better."

"Like what?" I challenged.

"Like not running them threw walls, leaving the lights on all night, using parts for other things and replacing them with parts that don't really work—"

"Okay, so I've done a few things to make them hate me," I admitted. "But their just cars. They don't have feelings!"

"Hey!" He said with exaggerated indignation. "Just because they are an inanimate object it doesn't mean they don't have feelings."

"Oh god, don't tell me you've converted to Jainism. Didn't that religion, like, die out thousands of years ago?"

"I thought so," he admitted. "But then I went to this country that-shall-remain-nameless in Africa. There was this smuggler who was selling them pot saying that it was some kind of natural remedy for when you're feeling down,"

"Not completely inaccurate," I admitted and he shrugged.

"Either way it wasn't good. But my point is pretty much the village believed in Jainism. I stubbed my toe on a rock and swore. They all looked horrified but luckily the guy was already gone and I was leaving right then. I think they might have screwed their own religion just to kill me," I laughed again.

"Okay try the car now," he said, his head resurfacing from underneath the hood. I did and this time it restarted without any weird noises. Zach smiled in satisfaction as I pulled the key out again.

"Nice job."

"Thanks. We're going to have to get a new bumper for it though." I shrugged surveying it.

"We could just turn this car into the bullet proof one. That way we won't have to spend anymore than we normally would." Zach nodded in agreement just as the flashlight shut out. I jumped at the sudden darkness and picked up the flashlight but it was dead. Zach snapped the hood shut making me jump again.

"Well I guess that's a night," Zach said and I nodded, trying not to act freaked out by the night. But since it happened to be a waning crescent and was covering everything in eerie shadows it was a bit hard. I looked at Zach and noticed that his face didn't even look like his face anymore. I heard a dog bark in the distance at the same time a twig snapped and ran back inside, Zach at my heels, all thoughts of acting like I wasn't freaked out were out of my mind as we raced up the stairs and I ignored the sound of the heat starting up again after five hours of it not working.

Zach's room was first so I stopped in there, suddenly becoming tired.

"I don't know what you were so freaked out by," Zach said with a smirk. "It was just a few dogs and a bit of strange timing."

"Oh please. You were just as freaked out," I countered with a glare.

"No I wasn't. I was merely humoring you."

"Yeah right," I muttered not wanting to admit that, knowing him, it was probably true. We watched Taken a few weeks ago with Bex and Grant and I had stayed awake all night while he slept like…well not really a baby since they don't sleep well _at all _but maybe like a cat in the sun. I really hate horror movies. What's the point of scaring yourself? Zach decided to humor me then to and it was _not_ funny.

Anyways, I climbed into his bed, not exactly keen to stay in my room, alone tonight and knowing that Bex was otherwise occupied while Liz and Macey's rooms were covered in way to many things to kill me. Having Taken re-enter my mind didn't help either.

"Uh, hate to break it to you but that's my bed."

"It's not really a bed, just a mattress on the floor. And further more it's not yours it's the store you stole it from."

"Whatever. It's the one I sleep on."

"Then sleep on the floor."

"I'm not throwing out my back just so you don't have to move."

"Ugh, when you talk like that you sound all old." He pulled off his shirt and my eyes found his stomach muscles before I could make myself look away.

Unfortunately for me he noticed and began to smirk again. I turned away as soon as he caught me staring and buried my head in his pillows. They smelled so completely Zach. It was the same American Eagle cologne he had been wearing for the duration of the mission. He used to wear American Eagle in high school but had switched to Hollister when we were twenty. Guess he went back. I liked AE better anyways.

I felt the covers go out from under me as Zach pulled them down so that he could get into the bed too. I turned to face him a little hesitantly. I was glad that I had changed into pajama pants earlier but I wasn't quite ready to go to sleep.

"What happened in Alaska?" I don't know what I expected his reaction to be. Maybe for him to flinch because he had revealed information he wasn't supposed to. Maybe for him to act as though he didn't know what I was talking about. Maybe even for him to say he couldn't talk about it. But I wasn't expecting him to answer me, honestly, as soon as I asked.

"I was helping their agency. They were having a lot of problems with security. Loads of people were able to fake their passports and get in without a hitch. No one's supposed to know about it though. It lets them know that there's an easy escape if they need it. The CIA wanted to keep it on the DL."

"When did you get back?" I asked, hoping that I could figure out why he didn't want to mention it in the first place. Sure, it was confidential but that had never stopped us from spilling everything before. That was the nice thing about both working for the CIA even though it was hard to act like you didn't know anything you weren't supposed to sometimes.

Personally, I think the director knows that a lot of agents tell classified information because that's the only way relationships work. My parents used to tell each other everything but my Aunt never gave away anything she wasn't supposed to. My parent's relationship worked, my aunts longest relationship was a few months. The director himself has been married five times already but he knows too much for any of them to have worked.

"About two weeks before we left. We left as soon as I finalized the report."

"So why did you freeze when you mentioned it?"

He grimaced. "It was nothing."

"Some nothing," I muttered.

"I just…I don't want to go there," he said. His voice sounded so vulnerable, almost choked up. I looked up into his eyes just to make sure he wasn't about to do 180 and start crying. His eyes were completely dry, thankfully, which is why I decided to push him a little further.

"Why not?" I asked, not breaking eye contact as my right elbow acted as a second pillow and my left hand unconsciously trailed over his chest. He sighed so quietly that had a floorboard creaked I wouldn't have heard it.

"We found a few people hiding out there while we were working on new security measures, and I ran into Eleanor Samuels. She was with A.J. Peterson. They were both hiding there." He swallowed and I didn't say anything, waiting for him to finish when he was ready. "Ellie gave herself up as soon as I caught them but A.J. put up a fight and got away. We were bringing Ellie onto the plane when A.J. showed back up with a rifle. He fired and I know he was aiming at us but his aim was off and he hit Eleanor instead," he stopped again. "We tried to save her but it was to late. She asked me to tell you she was sorry."

I nodded silently. Ellie was a year below me at Gallagher but we had been close when we were younger. Our parents used to work together at the CIA and she was my best friend when I was eight. She was one of my only friends who knew more than my name, my favorite color, and that I loved chocolate at that point.

"So that's why you flinched?" I clarified.

"I guess. It was kind of subconsciously really."

"So I gathered. El was a sweet girl really. She never did anything worse than call herself a part of the circle."

"Yeah, I know. She wouldn't have been put in prison. Heck, if she hadn't run no one besides the two of us would even know."

"I'm sorry," I whispered knowing that nothing I said could really make him feel better.

"Me too," he whispered back as I let myself slowly start to fall asleep.

"I know."

**CZCZCZCZCZ**

Despite not going to sleep until six in the morning I got nine hours of sleep. I woke back up with a jolt when the door banged open.

"I found her," Bex shouted. Macey and Liz came flying around the corner and took in Zach and I, both just waking up. I noticed that it was light outside only from the light coming from the door since the blinds we had added to all the rooms on the east side completely blocked out all natural light coming from the window. They all grinned at the same time and it was kind of creepy.

"So Cameron," Bex started but Liz saved me by pulling her away. Macey turned back to us after watching them go despite Bex's protests.

"Once you're fully awake we found something that might interest you," she told me.

"What?" I asked, still squinting at the brightness.

"I don't think I should say due to present company," she said with a smirk that didn't quite rival Zach's but wasn't bad nonetheless.

"Why not?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It has to do with our mini-mission," she told me but, and I blame this solely on the fact that I wasn't fully awake yet, I didn't understand what she meant as the door closed and I fell back onto the pillows with a groan. I could feel Zach's eyes on me as I started to fall back asleep again. Until I realized what she meant.

"Omigod," I muttered into the pillow before jumping up and throwing off the blankets.

"_What?"_ Zach asked but I ignored him and ran out of the room and up the flight of stairs until I got to the hallway that had Liz, Bex, Macey, and my room in it. I found them in Bex's room that, sadly, was the most suitable. It was a mess but Liz's was full of crap that may explode, Macey's was covered in costumes we had been looking at last night, and mine had somehow become the place for all the finished covers.

They were all on the bed giggling but looked up when I ran in. Bex opened her mouth to say something, probably get me back for earlier, but Liz elbowed her in the ribs, which successfully shut her up.

"Bex slept in Grants room last night and since she was up before him she did a little digging through his stuff and found this," she held up a shoebox that was labeled ENROHTKCALB PARC. I laughed. That was 17-year-old Grants idea of clever.

"I had seen it when I slept over at his place before but didn't really think about it. If he brought it here I figured it might be important. Or contain certain information but I wanted to wait for you to finish-ow!" Liz had elbowed her again.

"She didn't want to open it without you," Liz supplied ignoring Bex's glare and opening the lid as I took a seat on the bed. There was a picture of Grant, Zach, and Jonas, another of a dog (don't even bother wondering), and a third of everyone at Gallagher during the exchange. We pulled more things out and found a few pages of notes that he had kept for some reason and two lists.

"Jack pot," Bex said and I laughed as we pulled them out and read over what they had written.

**10 Ways To Make Sure Your Proposal Ends With A Yes**

_A list by Zach Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson_

**1) **Place them in a life-threatening situation and refuse to save them until they agree to marry you. i.e. you won't disarm the bomb, untie them from a chair in enemy territory, or get them out of a flaming building until they agree.

**2) **Bribe them. Buy a _very_ expensive ring that is theirs to use as they please if they agree. If they break off the engagement you get it back, adding interest wouldn't be a bad idea either.

**3) **Pity-Start with a good sob story about how your heart was broken that will make them get out the tissues. Then talk about how they are the only reason you are no longer depressed. Used correctly you may even be able to keep the marriage going for a year or two. _Note: Do not use this on Rebecca Baxter or you will end up in far worse shape than you claimed to be in before._

**4) **Get them drunk-Take them out to a club, locally will work although Las Vegas is used more often. Spike their drink with some serious alcohol so they can't think straight. Then grab the cheapest ring you can find and get married quickly._ Note: If you don't want them to get it immediately annulled you have to stay sober._

**5) **Take her to a biker bar where you've already made some friends. Then get everyone to chant, "Say yes." She'll fear for her life and agree.

**6) **Get rich, marry a gold digger. They aren't going to leave you if they're only in it for the money so as long as you've got the money your good.

**7) **Do it on national TV-who would say no in front of millions of people?

**8) **Marry when you're really old-get into your mid forties, find a miserable old maid and voile, problem solved.

**9) **Find some one stupid who's in the US with a visa and tell them that the only way they can stay here is if they marry a US citizen, pronto.

**10) **Hypnotize them!

**10 Ways to Ruin a Proposal**

_A list by Zach Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas Anderson_

**1) **Place them in a life-threatening situation and have them die.

**2) **Get caught spiking their drink. _Note: If it's a Gallagher Girl you're likely to end up in the hospital. Or worse._

**3)** Ask her dad for permission. Seriously dude, it's suicidal.

**4) **Bring your mother or grandmother to watch. Really, having them cry into their hanker chief's and talk about how you're growing up is _so _not cool.

**5) **Become a gold digger and marry rich-then you've got to come up with the cash to buy an expensive ring and you can't leave her until she's paid off that ring. It's a lose-lose really

**6) **Get so nervous that you throw up.

**7) **Lose the ring. You get down on one knee ask her the question and then realize you lost the ring. Yeah, you're doomed.

**8) **Thinking that if your engaged you can have sex with a girl who wears a purity ring. Dude, you need to get her to take _off_ that ring first.

**9) **Having said foreigner not speak your language. You'll have to resort to hand gestures and lots of hot girls will see, therefore ruining your chances with future prospects assuming it doesn't work out.

**10) **Have them meet your family before you propose. You don't want them to see what they'll be marrying into. Seal it with a ring first.

"Git's," Bex muttered, laughing despite herself. And that one word pretty much summed it up.

* * *

**A/N: Not a lot of action but I was listening to Miranda Lamberts CD and it inspired me to do a more Zach/Cammie chapter. Hope you liked it. If you are nice enough to review I've got two things that I want to know:**

**1) I'm thinking of doing a soundtrack for this with all the songs that I was listening to while I wrote and I want to know if y'all have any that come to mind.**

**2) I love doing the last chapter recaps sometimes but it's not always fresh in my mind and I feel like they aren't as good as they were in the beginning sooo take it away if you've got one in your head. I'll give you full credit.**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Patricia Alexis-**_haha I wish :P_

**bubzchoc-**_thanks! :)_

**cat-**_sorry it took so long :/_

**Allie-**_Thanks, I'm done with basketball and decided against soccer so I should have a little more time :)_

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the wayy to long wait. I won't bore you with excuses but life and luck have not been on my side. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gallagher Girls I wouldn't be broke on iTunes.**

_Last Chapter Recap: So Macey and Benji arrived in Paris and both looked as stunning as normal. The girls plus Benji decided to find the list the boys had made at Blackthorne and realized that they were "Gits" to sum it up in Bex's own words. Cammie helped Zach fix up the car when they couldn't sleep and they argued over whether Cammie's cars had the right to hate her. Zach briefly considered converting to jainism but decided against it and Grants idea of clever was to spell everything out backwards. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap is dedicated to Glee! and their new original songs. My personal favorite worst song being Trouty Mouth._

* * *

When you're a spy making excuses is very important. It doesn't matter if you're making excuses to your girlfriend who you're secretly cheating on, making excuses to a terrorist organization that you infiltrated, or making excuses for why the clothing store that has a no returning policy should take back your shirt. Making excuses is a part of life. In a spy's life, however, more is at stake then your parents finding out that you have been sneaking out via a tree outside your window and being pissed. When you're a spy, excuses can save your life, your friends' life, and the life of millions of innocent (and not so innocent) people who have gotten dragged into your crazy little not-so-funny-until-everyone's-fine game. When you're not good at making excuses, like Mr. They Have An Atomic Bomb Grant, then you have to be really good at selling your bullshit so that no one dares to question you no matter how lame or flimsy your excuse is.

CZCZCZCZCZ

"Liz?" I called as I walked down the last few steps. She didn't answer me but I heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, but that's not soon enough. I need to get in no later then three months and no earlier than," she cupped her hand over the receiver and turned to me. "Hey Cam, when do you think we'll be back?" I shrugged.

"I would say no later then a few weeks. Three, _maybe_ four, tops." She nodded.

"And no earlier than four weeks…Yes, I'm aware that it only gives you a month to give me an appointment but I've always wanted to buy a dress from Kleinfeld's…No I don't care about being on the show, although I'd prefer not to be…Alright, four months," she said, rolling her eyes at me as I grinned. "Thank you, I'll take it. Could you let me know if anything opens up sooner? Thanks…you to…Goodbye. Ugh!" She exclaimed throwing the phone down on the counter.

"Whoa, easy there Lizzy Bear. What has the phone done to you?"

"It's all these wedding plans!"

"Wedding plans already? You just got engaged! And you're in a different country. That's why there are so many people speaking French around you."

"Yeah, I know but I just want everything to be perfect. I figured that my dress was a good place to start. I want to get married next summer. I want a June wedding and I want it in my hometown, the whole country feel, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. When I get married I don't want a huge ceremony. I want everyone I love to be there but I don't want to spend hours stressing over the guest list like the high school parties we never had."

"I know. It's like if I invite Sammy I have to invite Lauren, but if I invite Lauren I can't invite Jimmy, but if I don't invite Jimmy then I can't invite…"

"Bob," I supplied, entering one of our lame-o but fun games. "But if you don't invite Bob then you'll have to make sure big-mouthed Sara doesn't let it slip and you have to invite her because she's cousins with Amelia…"

"And Amelia's brother is friends with William who used to date Penelope, both of which I have to inviter for my mother, so we're going to have to keep them apart…."

"But when you don't invite Bob, you also can't invite his girlfriend whose best friends with Penelope, who can't lie to save her life."

"Good lord. And I thought my guest list was hard," Liz joked.

"Ah, it's all about perspective. Here, have some," I told her, holding out my bowl, well, _her_ bowl, of homemade popcorn. She's into this new healthy diet where they eat all organic food, raw cheeses and milks from local farms, and natural fats. Plus, while I can't cook to save my life, she's not half bad at it.

"Come on. What've you got on that very long list of yours?" I asked her, my eyes widening slightly as I realized that it filled the front and back of the paper.

"Well, I need a caterer, I still need a definite location, I need to pick out my dress, I need to pick out flowers,"

"Good! Let's start there."

"But I don't even have a color scheme yet!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"I don't know. Purple I guess."

"Okay, what's Jonas' favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's one color that you always think of when you think of your wedding?"

"Silver. But I can never decide between blue and purple."

"Well you don't have to actually buy them today, they'd all be dead if you did. Let's just go look and see what they have okay?"

Liz agreed and I even convinced her to leave the list here instead of trying to get more of it done while we were out.

We stopped to get some coffee at a local café and spent the next hour or so looking around the market. I'd almost forgotten how long it'd been since we'd hung out, just the two of us. We laughed about the creepy guy on the corner who looked like an escaped prisoner yet was wearing skinny jeans and a muscle shirt that did absolutely nothing for his body and put together random flowers to see who could make the most hideous bouquets. After deciding that she shouldn't have roses, way to unoriginal, my cell rang and it was time to get back and run over everything one last time.

The next morning I was up at five. Though why they chose to wake up while the sun was still down is beyond me. After successfully mutilating my alarm clock and causing my door to crack by the sheer force of my throw I was able to turn on my side and go back to sleep. For all of five minutes before Zach opened the door and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl," he said, way to cheerful for this time of day. If it can even be called day.

"Zach, get the hell out of here." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well, aren't we cheerful," he said. "I can totally understand why everyone so desperately wanted to come and get you up."

"Just go away and let me sleep," I pleaded, still refusing to open my eyes.

"Well I would but then you'd wind up kicking my ass for letting you sleep through it and I like my face to be pretty so I choose this."

"I hate you," I mumbled but he just laughed.

"Well you know what they say, 'there's a thin line between love and hate.' Just look at Romeo and Juliet. We're already on the second day since we've met and I've 'defied thy fathers name.' Or mothers I guess."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "But if we're going to be Romeo and Juliet can I please be left alone to fake my death?"

"No way! I want to be Juliet. Romeo was an idiot. 'What light in yonder window breaks,' who even says that? 'For it is the east and Juliet is the sun.' I mean seriously. This guy was demented."

"Okay, you be Juliet and I'll be Romeo who is now banished and has to be _left alone."_

"Yeah, 'fraid I can't do that. You see Bex entrusted me with the job of delivering you downstairs at this early hour and I cannot let her down. Especially since this job was so highly demanded."

"I really hate you," I muttered again, wondering how I managed to live three years of my life seriously dating this moron.

"There's a-" Zach started to say.

"-Thin line between love and hate. I know. But I also know which side of the line I'm on. Now, I am tired, I am irritable, and I would really appreciate it if you would please leave me alone to get my beauty sleep," I said in a forced calm voice before turning on my stomach and closing my eyes again. It was quiet for a few minutes and I thought that maybe, just maybe, Zach had left like I asked.

But of course when I cracked one eye open I found him staring pleasantly back at me. Mocking me with his stupid morning cheeriness that only ever happens when I'm in one of my morning funks. But I wasn't in a morning funk. I was merely resting up for a very important day ahead of me. Well, I almost had myself.

"You about done? Would it help if I started preaching to you? 'Romeo, Romeo, where art thou-"

"A) You're an ass hole and B) what does that line have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. It's the only one I can remember from when we were studying the conspiracy of Shakespeare's work at Blackthorne." I snorted, knowing that he was probably being truthful. Zach smiled to and tucked the strand of hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ear again.

"See? I was right you don't need beauty sleep," he commented. I turned my head away from him, mostly so he didn't see me blush.

"I really don't get you sometimes," I muttered instead.

"Ah, but isn't that what makes it fun? Come on, if you always knew what I was going to say and do it'd get boring. See, everyone thinks that they want those nice guys who call exactly when they say they will or the ones that will make all their friends jealous but they're wrong."

"Are they," I said just to humor him. "So what do they want?"

"Well, the ones who think that they want those nice, dorky guys really want a bad guy who will show them how to live on the edge and the ones who are so concerned about their image really want one of the dorky guys because secretly they start getting tired of the same old, same old player who cheats on them. Girls always want the opposite of what they think they want. Take you for example-"

"If I get up can we skip your little psychoanalysis?" I asked, already starting to stand.

"Nope," Zach said pulling me back down. "You see, you want to hate me. I don't doubt that at all. And you're probably really annoyed that you don't really hate me so instead you make up for it by trying to appear as though you hate me. But none of that matters because I have a seventh sense. I know the truth," he said in what I think was supposed to be a mystical voice but sounded more like a very constipated Professor Trelawney.

"Wait. If knowing the truth is your seventh sense then what's your sixth sense?" I asked before remembering on my own.

"Bacon," we both said in unison and I couldn't help but laugh, remembering him barging into my house at seven in the morning just as I was taking the bacon off the stove.

Finally conceding to not getting anymore sleep today I stood up and pushed the covers off me. My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could easily see around me even though the only light came through my door since the _sun hadn't risen yet._ Stupid early birds. They really need a crash course on the appropriate times to be awake.

"Whatever. You've done your job. I'm up," I grumbled half heartedly as I pulled some clothes out of my suitcase. "Now can you please leave so that I can get dressed?"

"Why? It's not like there's anything I haven't seen before," he said grinning cheekily at me. "I'm ready for a show." I hate to admit it, but that made me blush. Like deep red, resembles something between a tomato and a fire hydrant, red.

It didn't matter that he was right. I was trying to not think about that particular time in my life and had been doing pretty well, except for at night, right before I fell asleep. And now he just had to come and ruin my mornings as well. What is it with that child?

"See? If you ever doubt you love me you can just think back to all those nights when we," I cut him off by throwing the purple throw pillow at him. "Well, that wasn't very nice," he muttered and I turned my back on him in the hopes that he wouldn't notice my face or at least have the decency and subtlety to act like he didn't. But Zach's never been good with subtlety.

Instead he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist that was only covered by a very thin and low-cut blue camisole.

"Aw she's blushing," he grinned. "Not embarrassed are you? After all, it's not good to be in denial about stuff like this; it can really be damaging to your mental health."

"Been talking to Liz I see," I commented, allowing myself a smile.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Apparently we have a lot of sexual tension."

"Do we."

"Yep. I suggested we just sleep together but Liz didn't think that was quite right. Apparently it's better to communicate and talk about our emotions."

"Good to know. Well, if I ever need to I'll be sure to call you. You know, if everyone else in the world dies."

"Knew you loved me."

"I believe your skipping over the part where I said 'if everyone else dies'. That tends to imply it will never happen."

"You've gotta pick your battles Gallagher Girl. See, I've already proven that you secretly want me, Romeo's a cheese-ball, and that you can't stop thinking about all the times I showed you I loved you."

"And you accused Romeo of being the cheese-ball," I muttered as I tried, without any success to ignore Zach's lips as they slowly started caressing my neck. My stomach clenched against my will and my breath became unsteady. He moved his lips up my neck to my jawbone. And then they were gone. And I hated the way my body protested even though my mind relaxed.

"I don't know what everyone was worried about. You're really not so bad in the morning." I don't know why that pissed me off. Probably because I knew that I had allowed him to get the best of me. But either way I balled my right hand into a fist and swung at him. Damn his stupid reflexes. He stopped it centimeters away from hitting its intended target.

"A little violent, I will admit. But all in all? Not so bad," he said still grinning. I glared at him. "Admit it. You'd never hurt anyone you loved. Not on purpose anyways. That's why I didn't get the lack of enthusiasm to come get you. You love everyone for crying out loud," he said still grinning but I could have sworn I heard some frustration. Deciding I was overanalyzing everything I shook my head and dismissed the thought.

"Great. Now that we have that we have that straightened out would you please leave so that I can get dressed in peace?"

"Almost. But see you still haven't admitted you loved me. I've proven it but you still haven't said it. So go ahead."

"Zach, I'm not going to tell you that I love you just so that I can get dressed in peace."

"So you admit that you love me."

"No."

"So you lied."

"No I didn't. I-"

"So you really don't want me to leave."

"Yes I do."

"But you just said-"

"Okay. Fine. I love you. But you said it yourself: I love everyone. It's my biggest weakness in the field. Well, besides my left hook, but it's really not that bad it just," I was cut off as Zach kissed me. And next thing I knew he had pulled away was walking away singing under his breath.

"Cam-er-on loves me. Cam-er-on loves me."

"Shut up!" I yelled after him as I tossed my water bottle out the door after him. I heard it make contact and laughed at Zach's grunt of acknowledgement as I pulled the shirt over my head.

After getting dressed quickly and opting for a pair of oversized white sunglasses instead of make-up I went outside, joining everyone who was lounging in the grass. Our plan was already in place and double-checked for any wholes. Grant would go in as their unknown boss, he'll get them to load the agents into a truck to move them somewhere "safer" do to a CIA threat.

At some point the truck will need to stop due to a flat tire, smoking engine, or lack of gas depending on the situation. When it does stop Lisa, Tyler, and I will break the agents out and get them to safety. Eva and Zach are in charge of setting the car off and keeping the workers away while we get them out. Bex, Steven, and Morgan will be our three-man tail team while Anna, Sal, and Macey all stand by for immediate medical help or last resort backup. Benji put fake prison tattoos on Grant to make him look legit and was going to stay by their headquarters to keep an eye out for any red flags while Liz and Fred stayed at our base and ran everything.

Lisa, Grant, Zach, Bex, and Tyler were the only ones actually working on the cars; everyone else was sprawled out on the front lawn. Last night we had all agreed to go to bed early and wake up early to finish them but I don't know why we believed each other. The cars were fully ampt by seven o'clock and Grant was dressed in his new and improved tux.

After hugging Grant goodbye and wishing him luck I went up to the top floor to watch the scene evolve with Bex, Macey, Liz, and the rest of the gang minus Grant who would be doing the acting and Zach and Eva who were going to set up the truck, and Fred who was already in position. Everything went well for the first ten minutes or so. Everyone got in without a hitch and Grant was talking up the guy with the security who was to smart to do anything without Grant explaining his reasoning ten times but also to dumb to realize that if he wasn't running to save himself then something must be off.

Anyways, as I said everything was going great until Grant started to get annoyed and went a bit off script.

"We don't have time for this crap. The CIA is on their way RIGHT NOW, for Christ's sake and unless you are interested in getting thrown in prison for the rest of your life or blown up we need to get out of here, and thanks to your idiotic babbling we no longer have time to evacuate everyone."

"But protocol," the evil guy tried to cut in.

"Do you have a death wish?" Grant demanded. "Do you want to get blown up? They have an atomic bomb and aren't afraid to use it you know!" Bex slammed her head into the palm of her hand.

"Idiot," she muttered. I'm pretty sure she was talking about Grant but we always knew he was a crap excuse maker. We chose him because he's a great performer.

"Yes, an atomic bomb," he was saying when I tuned back in. "And I would prefer to not get blown up the CIA or killed at the hand of my boss so either get your ass inside that building so that we can get the agents and bring them back to headquarters or I can shoot you right here and blame this entire mess on you since they will be much more likely to believe me than a worker Boss has never even met. The choice is yours." Grant finished but you could tell by the way he said it that the guy really had no choice in the matter at all.

"Well that's our cue," I said as everyone stood

"Chameleon, wait for your cue," Liz's voice came through my coms unit.

"I'm ready," I told her. And I was. As soon as Zach signaled me I jumped over the wall and stood next to the truck. Zach and Eva both had the sidekicks occupied and Grant was inside with the third one. Everyone else was supposedly going to get blown up in a few minutes. Tyler was working on the lock while Lisa and I kept a look out.

"Got it!" Tyler exclaimed in a whisper and Lisa and I both spun around. The agents were sitting in the truck, all tied up. They flinched as we came near them.

"It's okay," I told the girl who looked only a few years younger than me. "You're safe now. We've got you, okay? We just need you to stay quiet and trust us. Don't scream," I added. They may have been trained operatives but you never know when your instincts are going take over your brain. I pulled the rag out of her mouth and we quickly unwound their arms and legs. None were in any condition to walk on their own so we had to support them as we moved. Jumping out of the car I found Zach waiting for us.

"We have to do it you know," I told him even though I didn't like it either.

"I know. Well, buddy, I really hope that your boss likes you enough to take you to a hospital and if not then you really should have chosen another life," Zach told him before shooting him in the leg. The mask tied around his mouth muffled his yell of pain significantly but I still winced when I heard it.

"I would say a last prayer if I were you. Just in case," I told him as Zach grabbed my hand and we ran towards my car.

CZCZCZCZCZ

"Well, they're not as bad as I feared," Anna announced as we moved the mostly unconscious agents into the hotel. It had been turned into a mini hospital. Everything was completely wiped down and we had buckets of medical supplies from the grocery store, craft store, and a few things were stolen from the lab but I'm proud to say that everything was legitimately paid for. There were a few broken ribs, loads of bruises, a little head trauma, and a few wounds that had to be sewn. I left that to Anna who has a much steadier hand then me.

"Cam, I'm gonna call Jonas," Liz whispered quietly to me. "I think you should be there."

"Yeah. Let's go," I agreed and followed her into the kitchen.

"_We don't have a lot of time. People are already starting to talk," _Jonas was saying.

"I know. But really, we've got the agents so can't the code be lifted?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but technically what we did was completely against policy. I mean, the director will be all for it since it turned out alright but those right below him are going to be pissed. We need major forces to get the leader. And I don't just mean manpower. This is going to have to be a full on attack," I pointed out.

"I agree. It needs to be taken straight to the director. We don't want to risk having you all getting burned before he knows. I'll set up a meeting with him but he's been out for a few days so it may need to be unofficial. Either way, we need more information to make a legitimate case for you."

"_I know. Grant will be here in a few minutes and he should have more information." _I told him before making an excuse to leave after they started on the whole 'I love you' 'I love you more' thing.

As I let myself relax on the couch my eyes started to sting with unshed tears as I was forced to think about what I had tried so hard to not think about since I went into the truck and realized that one was already gone. We lost an agent. He was already dead, as Anna had pointed out to me earlier. Not literally because he was still breathing when we broke into the truck but by the time we got him back here there was no hope. He was dead the second we got him into the car even though I had tried not to believe it.

"You doin' okay, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me leaning over the back of the sectional couch I was lying on. The front door opened and Grant walked in with Eva and Sal who had both stayed back for tactical support, just in case.

"Yeah…I've never lost an agent like this you know. In fights and shootings sure. But during a rescue?" I ran my fingers through my hair as I continued to stare at the ceiling "I knew my luck would end one day but it doesn't make it any easier." I finished, meeting Zach's eyes.

"There was nothing we could have done differently," he said holding my gaze.

"I know. But I don't know if that makes it better or worse." Zach sighed.

"Yeah. I didn't know him but honestly, as horrible as it sounds, at least we have his body. It won't make it any easier on his family at first but five, six years from now they'll at least no where he is and not be wondering if he's still out there alive somewhere."

I forced my tears back and swallowed thinking of my own dad and wishing that pictures of a lifeless Zach didn't enter my head at the same time.

"I think we're gonna pull an all-out CIA extraction in a few weeks," I told Zach to change the subject.

"Oh yeah? That could be fun."

"Jonas said he was going to try and bring it straight to the director so that we wouldn't have to worry about burn notices being issued."

"Yeah, that'd be good. I don't think we're in the best situation to handle that right now."

"We're never in the best situation," I pointed out. "That's what makes us, us." Zach laughed humorlessly.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Is Liz still on the phone with him?"

"Yeah. I decided to leave after they got started declaring their love for one-another."

"You know, those two really foiled my little speech this morning," Zach pointed out and I smiled. "I guess there's still a few months for them to screw something up though."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed, smacking him lightly. "They're so happy together…it must be nice, you know? Having some one who's waiting for you to come home. Some one who will always be there for you."

"I guess. It's a bit different when you're doing desk jobs. There's less travel, less risk."

"My parent's made it work. I don't really no how to be honest…My mom said that being with my dad was the best time of her life and that even though we lost him she didn't regret any of it." I don't know why I felt the need to tell him this. I guess I just needed to talk and he was there to listen.

"Of course she wouldn't regret it. How could she when she got you out of it?"

"It was so hard on her though. She had to be a single parent and deal with the woes of my life without anyone there to help her through it."

"Our whole life is about taking risks Gallagher Girl. And sometimes they blow up in your face and sometimes they leave you reveling in how great they turned out."

I nodded, wondering if I was ready to risk my heart again.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. Hopefully the length of it makes up for it all. I've been going through a lot and I just couldn't find the time or inspiration to get this up earlier so I really am sorry. Anyways, if you liked it, or didn't like it leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Ideas and critisism are always helpful :D**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

_**Cat: **Thanks for reviewing girlie...I'll try not to make y'all wait so long next time :)_

_**ms. green eyes:** Thanks for the review :)_

_**Patricia Alexis:** Unfortunately I think I have a new record for how long it takes me to update :/_

_**percabeth-finnchel-zammie:** Thanks so much, sorry for the wait..._

**Sorry again for the wait and I'm glad you all seemed to like the lists...Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: For some reason this didn't upload...Let's try this again...**

**Well it is sooner than my last update :) There will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Please Review! I love you all and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted both me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to become a famous author so I don't own anything. One day...**

_last chapter recap: So Liz was freaking out about her wedding plans and Cammie calmed her down by taking her to look at flowers and they had fun just hanging out. Zach woke Cammie up at 5 in the morning and was reminded that she wasn't a morning person but after driving her crazy and teasing her she admitted that she loved him...and everyone else. They briefly wondered about the pros and cons of being Romeo and Juliet but decided that they were both idiots and that Liz's theory of them having sexual tension wasn't all that far off. They then pulled off an epic plan to rescue the kidnapped agents that went well despite Grant's lame excuse making and Cam fell asleep after contemplating what it whether she was ready to give Zach another chance. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap is dedicated to Glee!_

* * *

I'm not always strong. I'm not always fearless. Sometimes, I wish I were. But sometimes I need to cry. Sometimes I make a wrong choice. And that's usually the scariest part. I wish I could say that I accept myself; imperfections and all. That I'm like all those fearless girls in the spy movies who always kick ass and save the day. But the truth is I'm not like them. Because they're all personas designed to be superheroes while I'm just human. I have to deal with the same things everyone around me deals with. I deal with the same problems, insecurities, and emotional traumas that my covers and thousands of girls around the world deal with. The only difference is that the rest of the world expects me to be strong, to save the day, to make sure that nothing happens to my friends. And, honest to God, I wish I could. But I can't always do that, I can't always be the hero because I'm human, and sometimes I need a hero of my own, even though I try to convince myself that I don't. Because believe it or not I am human and I do have imperfections that come out no matter how hard I try to hide them.

CZCZCZCZCZ

I woke up on the couch the next day as everyone chattered away in the kitchen. Looking around I saw that I wasn't the only one who had crashed in the living room. Bex was sprawled out on the floor with her head on Grants back while Grant was fast asleep on his stomach. The girl I had gotten out of the truck yesterday was sleeping on a cot next to the sleeping bag inhabited by another rescue. Morgan, Eva, Lisa, Tyler, and, surprisingly, Liz were all fast asleep as well. Groaning quietly so as not to wake them I sat up and went into the kitchen. Everyone looked up as I entered and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Want a beer?" Steven asked, chucking it at me before I could answer.

"At ten o'clock?" I asked but opened it anyways.

"You're all going to be completely wasted before we even have lunch," Anna, who had opted for orange juice, commented. I shrugged non-committal and pulled my knees to my chest as I took the final seat at the table.

"What's on tap for today?" I asked with a yawn.

"Figure out what we're going to do I guess," Sal said. "Have you talked to Jonas yet?"

"He's going to talk to the Director but Grant was supposed to call him last night. I was asleep before he was off the phone and he's sleeping right now."

"We're going to be losing about half the team in a few days," Zach pointed out.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Morgan has to get back to M16 but who else will we be losing?"

"I have to get back to her Royal Highness," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Ty's going to have to go back to Iceland and I'm still on call for any missions," Steven put in.

"Lisa and I will be here 'til the end," Sal said.

"Liz is still sick as far as I know," I added.

"And Eva's on 'vacay'," Anna added with quotation marks.

"Some vacation," Steven muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"Well if we don't get in major trouble I doubt they'll count this as her vacation." I laughed.

"Either way we've still got a few hours to get wasted before we know anything important," Steven said and handed out another round of beers that Anna declined again, shaking her head at us in mock disapproval.

CZCZCZCZCZ

"Yeah I'm White Lying…the truth comes out a little out of time and it spreads just like a fire, slips of my tongue like turpentine," Liz sang as she tapped away on her laptop.

"Hey Lizzy Bear, hope you aren't talking about yourself there. Jonas wouldn't be very happy," I smirked as she turned her head and saw me standing in her doorway.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," Liz said rolling her eyes. "But speaking of Jonas he talked to the Director and after he stopped laughing and had a few beers in him he was very into the idea. He said that he'll get us back up but he does have to get a sign off from the board and it'll take a few days. In the mean time I hate to be a spoilsport but all of our bugs are pretty much dead and when they re-amped security all of our camera's were taken to. We've got nothing on them right now." I groaned and Liz continued.

"I've been checking status' of their local dealings all afternoon and it seems they're in the process of going underground which could be dangerous. All the known entrances are being watched and they've got more camera's to cover the other ones blind spots. Any of the non-necessary entrances have been closed off."

"Ugh," I said, banging my head against the door way lightly.

"Careful. The last thing we need right now is you getting brain damage," Zach said with a smirk as he walked into Liz's room and sat on her bed. "So there's no way in? At all? I know they're good but everyone leaves wholes."

"See, that's what I thought which is why I've been scanning through all the shops camera's. Unfortunately, some of the frequencies were the same as a live sex tape some person was uploading online."

"How nice," I muttered as Zach grinned.

"It really wasn't though. I mean I was looking for security tapes and then you have to listen to—"

"I was being sarcastic," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Right. Anyways, there is one whole but it'll be pretty messy."

"Can you just get to the point please?" I asked her testily. "Sorry," I added sheepishly when they both stared at me.

"Come sit down," Zach suggested. "Everything's better with ice-cream," he added waving his spoon out for me. I rolled my eyes but sat. When I reached for the spoon he pulled it away from me and ate it himself. "I never said you could have mine," he grinned but gave me a bite anyways.

"You know, normally I'd take this as an opportunity to lecture you on your eating habits but that was so cute!" Liz said with a freaky smile. This time it was Zach who rolled his eyes but I just ignored it. I mean it is Liz, what did he expect?

"Why don't you just tell us what you've got?" I suggested as I moved to sit next to her so that I could see the computer screen.

"Well, like I said there is another way in. I took the coordinates of the warehouse and ran it through a new software that will show you the ways it's connected to necessities. I went through the power line version which showed me how much is generally used in each room and that tells you—" Zach cut her off this time.

"Liz, as nice as it is that you think I'm smart enough to understand what you're saying I'm really not so can we please stick to English?"

"Right. Sorry, I forgot you dropped out of school," she said teasingly. "Anyways, after hours of work…I found this." She said showing us a picture of the street.

"Wow. Who knew that going down a street could bring you to headquarters," Zach said sarcastically.

"No dumbass. I'm talking about the sewer that has an entrance on that street. It's the same tank they use in their building so if you're willing to drill through the floor and walk a few miles covered in plastic then I've found you an entrance into the Sacred Land. I did warn you it was messy," she pointed out when she saw my face.

"Have you gotten any sleep recently?" Zach asked me.

"Oh yeah. Between waking up at six, saving the agents and spending a night completely wasted before being awoken at four in the morning for a non-existent security threat I've been getting like twelve hours of sleep every night."

"Well," Liz said, putting the computer down on her desk. "I'm just going to go, um, call Jonas," she muttered causing me to mentally roll my eyes. She has the subtlety of an elephant in New York City. Zach just shrugged as she bolted out the room and made sure to close the door behind her. Zach took my arm and gently pulled me towards him so that I was lying the same way he was. I readjusted myself slightly so that my head was on his stomach and took the last bite of ice cream he offered me before he set it down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked. No small talk, no trying to be subtle, just Zach. And not for the first time I was grateful that he didn't like beating around the bush.

"I don't know. I just can't help think we haven't seen the worst of this. We're so freaking unprepared. They could be onto us and we would have no idea. We've gotten so many people involved. It was supposed to be a low-key, get in get out mission. No one had any idea how huge this was. No one knew anything."

"But that's what makes it fun. And I'd be willing to bet that's why he sent us to. No offense Gallagher Girl but if there's one thing you can't do it's your job. If we really just wanted to capture the leader we could have done it way earlier but instead we decided to save a bunch of agents and take down their whole operation." I laughed knowing he was right.

"Well, at least we have the 'rules optional' rule down. I think we've broken more CIA rules in this operation than all my other missions combined…Okay, this is just making me more stressed. New topic."

"Okay…who do you think will win March Madness? Because I'm going to say Georgetown. They're supposed to have an awesome point guard this year."

"March Madness? That's like, six months away!" I pointed out. This is why I always beat him. He makes his picks way to early.

"Yeah, well good thing I think ahead." I glanced at him confused. "A friend of mine does ticket sales and he promised me two tickets to their first game. You want to go?"

"Sure," I grinned. We talked about trivial things for all of two minutes before I crashed.

CZCZCZCZCZ

"You guys will want these," Macey said handing Zach and I both a pair of glasses.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled trying _really_ hard not to think about what I was about to do.

"You do realize how _disgusting_ this is don't you? I mean you'll be walking through their—"

"Yeah, we know what we'll be walking through, thanks Mace," Zach mumbled. We were currently hauled up in a gas station's bathroom waiting for Liz's go. Anna and Morgan had left to go back to England that morning after seeing Tyler off at the airport. Steven and Fred had left for the US last night after getting called in for a mission, which left us with a team of 10.

"On three," Liz said through my com. "One…two…three!" As soon as she yelled three the power was cut and everyone around us looked confused. Sal, Lisa, and Bex all pulled their cars in a circle around the sewer and the dark night gave us a little extra cover as Zach pulled up the door and we both hopped down.

"We're in," Zach muttered, trying and failing miserably to hide his disgust. We were both fully covered but it didn't change how gross it was to be knee deep in the sewer. Despite my nose plug I could still smell it to.

"Well this is nice," I said sarcastically. "Really Liz, the next time you want us to go through the sewer you should do it yourself."

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly. "I found you a way in just like you asked; so stop complaining."

An hour later we made it to our destination. Zach's gloved hands gave me a boost up and I sprayed the water saw. As soon as it was loose enough for me to push it up I pulled myself out and took off my disgusting plastic cover before throwing the rope down to Zach so that he could pull himself up. He to stripped off his outfit and we through them both down the whole.

"Well, this is where I leave you," Liz said nervously. "Good luck. And please be careful."

"We always are," Zach said before taking out his com and stomping on it. I followed suit and we both threw them down into the sewer. We were dressed in casual clothes underneath our cover-ups. I wore dark jeans, turquoise boots, and a pink halter top with turquoise earrings and Zach was in jeans, sneakers, and a blue short-sleeved top. It was freezing outside but with all the bulk we were carrying we decided to dress as light as we could without looking to weird.

When you're breaking into a place it's not always about wearing black and dodging cameras. In fact, most times it's not. When you're breaking into a house you want to look like a legit visitor, when you're breaking into a bank you want to look like a legit customer, and when you're breaking into a terrorist organization you want to look like a legit terrorist. And since they usually look normal that's exactly how we looked.

We said hi to a few people I didn't know and offered to drop off a package to a room that I had no idea where it was located. We stopped in the workroom and put a little bug with only a 24-hour lifespan on a workers shoe and a bigger one in the broken cabinet behind the cobweb. After that I broke a vase and Zach placed a bug in one of their meeting rooms and I tapped into their computers when Zach forgot about their "no smoking" policy and caused the camera's to be shut down for a few minutes. A lady in her late forty's quickly forgave him.

As we were making our way downstairs I noticed the room where I had found all the files and pulled Zach in the door.

"We've still got thirty minutes before Eva picks us up," I pointed out when he started to protest. "I just want to know what's up with these," I said pulling open the first file I found.

"You're going to get us caught," Zach hissed. "If some one comes in here what do we say?"

"I don't know what you say but I'll tell them you were trying to rape me," I said not bothering to look up and see his eye roll.

"Look at this," I continued. "They have records from ten years ago when they were just starting to grow. Why would they have all these? And with no protection around it either. I mean, this could take them down. Big time."

"Well we're going to take them down big time if we just get out of here alive," Zach said even though he knew I was ignoring him.

"1998—the new headquarters are moved into. Have started a ritual once a month clean up any unfaithful or threatening employees," I read. "2005—installed security guards who work the grounds. Leaders will have to be careful about growth and the possible interference a Special Op's team."

"Cam, as interesting as this all is I'm not seeing how this will help…" Zach trailed off as he to looked in a folder. "I think these are the current security plans," he said. Glancing at his watch he tucked the folder under his arm and shoved me out the door.

"What're you—"

"We only have ten minutes to get out there," he muttered as we walked. He nodded at whoever nodded at him and continued walking leaving the folder in plain sight so that no one thought he was trying to steal it. When we got out to the grounds we said good night to the guards who were paying more attention to people coming than those leaving and started sprinting as soon as we were out of their line of vision. We caught Eva just as she was turning on the car.

"Oh thank God! I was worried you had been caught!"

"Nah, I'm way to Goode for that," Zach grinned as Eva and I both groaned in recognition of his idiotic pun.

"I think you need to read Shakespeare's work again," I said before we all lapsed into an exhausted silence.

CZCZCZCZCZ

Two days later the Director had gotten all but one signatures and based off the snippets of conversation we had it looked as though Mr. Frank Harrison was planning on paying a visit to his own headquarters but no one ever mentioned the exact day or time which left us monitoring all their communication and security measures for any abnormalities.

In all honesty it's a bit grueling and, like surveillance, it's best to do it in pairs or groups with lots of snacks. With the information from the file Zach had, err, borrowed Liz was able to hack into their security signals and we all took turns watching the screen and listening to the steady beep in the giant headphones that look like the ones singers where when recording their songs.

"Um, you guys? Cam?" Liz, who was currently watching the computer screen said uncertainly. "Something's happening here, their signals are going crazy!"

"What?" I asked getting up from the couch I had been napping on to look over her shoulder. The screen was filled with different colored lights and every signal she had been tapped into was spazzing out.

"ZACH! BEX! SAL! PEOPLE GET IN HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard the pounding of feet and more shouts before the door opened and everyone piled in.

"Remind…me again…why…we chose…to have this…. on the top…floor?" Eva panted.

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly at the same time as an easily breathing Bex said simply,

"Security."

"You guys, their signals are going like crazy," Liz said while frantically hitting buttons on her computer. "I don't know what's going on but this isn't normal." Everyone circled around her and watched as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's like security from their own security," Grant said,

"We need to get down there. Now." I said and spun around to face them. They each wore a different expression. Bex looked determined, Zach looked wary, Grant looked excited, and everyone else looked somewhere in between.

"Cam, a) we don't have back up b) we don't even know if he's there and c) this could be really stupid," Eva said.

"Yeah, it could be, but, hey, no pain no game. No risk no reward, and there are a million other clichés I can't think of right now. You in or not?"

"Hell yeah," Bex said.

"Can't let you do it alone," Grant smiled at me and everyone else nodded in agreement as well.

"Liz, try to get a hold of Jonas, tell him to send whatever back up he can. Keep an eye on their security and get whoever you can out of there so we have less to deal with."

"Got it," she agreed.

"Eva, Sal get us everything we have in the way of weapons and defenses. Macey go…damnit, I forgot she's at the show…. Grant and Lisa find the floor plans for the building. Zach and Bex come with me…we need to get Macey and Benji," I said.

CZCZCZCZCZ

"Cobra, I'm in position and ready when you are," I whispered to Lisa, aka Cobra.

"Chameleon, I'm just waiting for Bookworm to take down the lasers," she responded.

"Bookworm to Cobra…the lasers will be off in three, two, one."

"Duchess your entrance is clear."

"Fearless there's a guard heading your way."

"Taco Man, the space is open."

"Chichi your back is clear."

"Country Boy my guns busted, could I use your extra?"

"Sure Chichi, stoop at stage 2B."

"Fearless and Cobra are in position."

"Chameleon and Taco Man ready."

"Duchess and Peacock ready."

"Chichi and Country Boy set."

"Ready…set…go!" Liz commanded and with that we all flew down from our positions and started fighting.

The rest of the night is a blur to me. Punches flew as bullets filled the air. I kicked, punched and gagged as best I could while trying to protect my friends and myself. I didn't think about what I was doing, I let my instincts and adrenaline rush do the work while my brain felt as though it were temporarily paralyzed which is a good thing when you hear the fatal crack of a neck or a last struggling gasp of air before they are gone for good.

I felt my jaw move in a way it really shouldn't and tasted blood in my mouth. My left arm was pulled behind my back and my shoulder dislocated not long after. When they pulled a rifle and started shooting randomly I dove behind a chair, pulling Zach down and out of the line of fire just in time.

"I think they're shooting more of their own people," he said breathlessly before frowning and saying, "What's wrong with your arm?"

"My shoulders dislocated…can you," I asked grimacing when I unconsciously started to move it. He replaced it in seconds and then we were back. Grant tackled the guy with the gun and gagged him until he was unconscious. I surveyed the scene, realizing that while more than half were down about a third, including Frank, were now trying to get out and calling reinforcement as they ran. One pro, I thought ruefully as I sprinted after them, was that because of all the effort they had put into keeping people and employees they didn't want here out, they had also created a cage for themselves and didn't know any of the holes. Their guards piled out and formed a circle around Frank but I saw Grant, Sal, and Lisa all step in front of them before they could move more than three feet. I noticed Bex in a fight closer to the door with three guys, Zach fighting three of his own, and Maccey and Eva were both nowhere to be seen which was weird since I could have sworn I saw them behind me as I ran.

Before I had much time to think about it, or realize that my com had been broken in the fight I had been kicked from behind and fell on my face. Quickly spinning I tripped him back and we both stood up. I dodged hid punch to my right and he ducked mine. I stopped his second fist with my left hand and retaliated with a fist in his gut making him bend over in pain. They still had workers piling out the doors and trying pointlessly to get the gates opened. I would be lying if I said I didn't briefly wonder if we would have to abort while they all got home free.

Before my attacker had time to retaliate or I had time to finish him off helicopter wings made a loud buzzing around us and people were raining down in parachutes. Everyone fighting stopped to looked up, freezing mid motion. A smile came on my face as I recognized Margo, Alice, Peter, Tina, Mick, Darren, and Ainsley. I was brought back to reality when some one screamed and my attacker and I were back at it. I followed wherever I needed to go, sometimes helping other people and sometimes having them help me. The FF members were falling fast and everyone at the gate had disappeared when they saw our reinforcements. I was off to the side of the building, holding what I was pretty sure was a sprained ankle in my hand. I knew it was over when I saw Frank in handcuffs being escorted up the latter to the roof where all security measures had been turned off and the CIA helicopter had landed. We were lucky it was so secluded out here because no one was around to see what had happened and notify the press, which would cause major problems for us.

Damage control was being done around me. All of the workers who had been left behind, and alive, were being handcuffed as well. Bullet wounds were being taken care of as best possible but there were only a few arm and leg wounds do to our vests. Medical assistants were moving all around me and one helped me to stand up. I insisted I was fine and tried to walk but when I stumbled they were there to catch me. I saw Zach moving frantically through people but before I could move towards him the nurse stopped me and forced me to sit back down.

"Your ankles not bad but if you walk on it now you'll only make it worse." I started to protest but she cut me off. "Would you rather sit here for ten minutes while I rap it or miss out on your next mission because you're on crutches?" she knew she had me and laughed.

"I've been working here long enough to know how to deal with you stubborn-ass people," she said still smiling. I offered a weak, tired one in return. She picked up my right hand after she was done and tut-tutted when she was my black and thumb.

"Would you prefer taping or a cast?" she asked as I started to pull it away and yet again I was forced to let her do with it as she wished. Once that was done I was finally allowed to get up. I still staggered slightly from the unevenness of the wrap on my ankle but regained my balance and adapted to the way I would have to walk. I saw Tina, gave her a quick hug and congratulated the newlywed Mick, apologizing for missing her wedding that had happened only a week after Zach and I had left for Paris.

I was still searching for him when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Thank God," he whispered and I turned to see his eyes welling up. "I thought—" he choked out and I kissed his cheek before hugging him back.

"I'm okay,' I whispered and I felt his grip tighten.

"Cam!" Macey yelled running towards me. "Have you seen Bex?"

"Not for awhile, why?" I asked turning to Zach who still had his hands in mine. He shook his head and Macey smiled slightly before turning serious again.

"No one seems to know where she is and a room just blew up."

"No. No, no, NO!" I shouted and grabbed Macey's hand pulling her towards the building ignoring the shouts after us. We stopped at the door when Bex came out on a stretcher.

"No," I said again and turned to the nurse as my eyes started to well up to. "Please tell me she's not—" I swallowed, unable to get the last word out of my mouth.

"She's not dead but she's not coming 'round either. We need to get her to a hospital, it looks like a possible coma," the guy said causing me to be torn between relief and terror. They pushed her away from us and I turned to Macey, embracing her as we both tried to control our tears.

"Ms. Morgan," I heard the director say.

"Hello Sir." Macey and I said at the same time.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. I understand that you will want to get home and stay with your friend until we know what is going on but I would like to request a conference with you and Mr. Goode five days from today. That will give you enough time, I think."

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"Great, two p.m." he said and then was gone.

I took a deep breath and walked over to where Liz was standing with Jonas and Grant. Macey and Zach came over moments later and while everyone was worried about Bex I studied Grants reaction the most. He seemed far from indifferent but when I thought of how Jonas, Zach, or Darren, Mick's husband, would act if Liz, Mick, or I were hurt like that I also realized that his reaction wasn't as extreme. Worried? Yes. Scared? Hell yeah. But he didn't seem erratic, freaked out, or unsteady. He seemed the same way he was when I had gotten hurt on our mission in Tancoon. And I wasn't sure what I was supposed to think of that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it and please review! They make my day! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have a lot of projects I have to get done this quarter and we're leaving for spring break vacation this friday (I get to skip school! Soo excited!) but I'll get it up as soon as I can. In the meantime REVIEW and please let me know if you see any errors, I only read through it once :D**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

_**ScarletteRose:** hahaha thanks for the review! :)_

**_anonymous:_**_ aww thanks!_

**_Rosie: _**_thanks for all the reviews! They were great, hope you liked the rest of it to :D_

**_Rachel: _**_I hate logging in all the time to :) And I know what you mean about people abandoning stories, it's really frustrating! I will do my best to see this through to the end though :D_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter but I am posting an epilogue. Sorry for the wait and for any mistakes I only read through it once. I went on spring break without a computer and then my teachers intensified the workload for the fourth quarter instead of going easy on us. I had trouble putting this together. Hope it's not to terrible.**

_Last chapter recap: Well they started out the morning after rescuing the agents by getting completely wasted and they were going to loose a lot of their team. Liz is an awful singer but she did find them a way into the FF headquarters even if they did have to go through the sewer. Zach asked Cam to go to a basketball game that was six-months away but who cares? It's March Madness. They stole a file that let them keep tabs on the FF and when they realized the head dude had arrived they went in without back up which was stupid but they got lucky and back-up arrived in time to help. Bex went into a coma and Grant didn't have a big reaction which is strange because everyone thought he was secretly in love with her. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. This last chapter recap was inspired by Glee!_

Your body has a lot of defense mechanisms against pain. If you have knot in your lower back then your body often compensates for it by making it feel like you've got a knot in your shoulder. If you're an assassin or a serial killer a part of your brain is literally shut off so that you don't feel the horrors of taking some one else's life. If your best friend is in the hospital hanging onto life by a machine I don't know what happens besides getting no sleep and subsequently being crabby and snapping at everyone. If you're ever in that situation I would recommend not acting like me even if you do have people who are willing to put up with your shit. There were times when I had to literally be restrained so that I didn't march down to the CIA jail and make those idiots pay. You know that phrase "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? Well, I decided either that was either written by some one in my exact situation who realized that it's a lot better to blow up at your enemies or they were a complete idiot who doesn't have a grasp on reality because I couldn't have gotten through anything without my friends by my side and my enemies far, far away. Even though at times I really did consider going to the CIA jail cell and getting into a fight with a few people who still had grudges against me, in the end it was my friends who I needed by my side so that I knew I wasn't alone and it was my friends who spent days in the hospital with me, crying with me, and letting me sleep on their shoulders until Bex's fate was sealed.

CZCZCZCZCZ

Bex was immediately rushed up in a CIA medical helicopter with a few others who had been hit as well. I stood with my friends as we watched her go. I wish I could have gone with her but my job wasn't done. Macey, Grant, Zach and I were the only ones to stick around. Everyone else said goodbye and left to go back to the US. The four of us walked back to the hotel in silence reveling in the success and praying that Bex would make it because I don't think I could make it through without her. Liz left with Jonas to take care of all the technicalities back at headquarters and hopefully have a nice reunion. They deserved it after all they'd done for us.

"You know, I don't think I've ever beaten up three guys at once with no back-up," Grant said. "Two, no problem. But three with guns and a knife? I was unstoppable out there."

"What do you mean no back-up? I was right behind you and I took the worse end of the knife to," Zach said showing him his hand that was cut but not very deep.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot you were there. Thanks dude," Grant said hitting him on the back. Macey and I laughed but Zach just shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Grant' and 'idiot,' but what do I know?

At the hotel Macey helped me hobble up the stairs on my still wobbly ankle. We stayed pretty quiet while we packed everything up in boxes and taped them shut.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Macey finally asked, leaning on her stack of boxes. I broke off the tape with my teeth before answering.

"Bex is tough," I said. "She won't go down without a fight. Did you notice Grant's reaction though?"

"Yeah, that was weird. I was expecting him to freak out."

"Me too. Has she said anything to you about what's up with them?" Macey shook her head.

"She hasn't said anything. I just assumed they were still doing their usual hook-ups. You know, I always thought that one day they would grow up and get together."

"Maybe they still will," I said. Macey smiled.

"Maybe. But they better figure it out quick because you don't have unlimited time in this business."

"Well what about you?" I asked her. "You haven't said anything about a guy lately and I have been way to out of the loop."

"Oh, you know me. No commitment, no strings, just the occasional arm candy."

"Do you want to find somebody?" I asked her expecting the usual reply of 'I'm twenty-three and should be able to have fun with any guy I want to.' But I was surprised.

"I want a guy who doesn't want to make me into a trophy wife that he can take to his business meetings and show off. The only guys who I've met that are like that are the ones who have absolutely nothing going for them except a hot body. They're the ones that want a one-night stand and who don't mind getting dressed up as long as I pay for it. So that's who I've been with." She said, leaning against the wall.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you talked to some guys who had a future you might find out that they didn't want a trophy wife? If one night stands and losers aren't the guy you want in the long run why waste your time with them? You're so much better than that." When she merely shrugged in response I continued. "Come on, there has to be some guy who's caught your eye in the office. There are a lot of hot guys who are nice at work."

"Well," Macey started and I couldn't help but squeal like a sixth grader. Macey laughed but I ignored her and pulled her onto the floor with me.

"Come on, spill. Do I know him?"

"Yeah, but we're friends. I don't want to make it all awkward and weird," she said.

"You're scared," I said and she flushed. "Oh my god, why couldn't this have happened in high school? I would have gotten so much more satisfaction then."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my pain," she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I said meaning it. "I've been there. So who is it?" Macey bit her lip.

"Eric Morrison."

"Mick's cousin?" I asked, surprised. She nodded and I bit back my laugh. "How long?"

"A while," she sighed. "In all honesty I just admitted it to myself. It's weird, I've always gone for the guys who I could control and he's so…"

"Not controllable?" I suggested laughing again. She joined in and nodded.

"Yeah I guess. It's just weird…I'm falling for my best friend."

"Whoa Mace. You know I love you but I'm just not—"

"Shut up," she said throwing the last pair of socks we had to pack at my head. I caught it easily. "I'm falling for my best guy friend who's not gay. Better?"

"Sure. When are you going to tell him?" Macey gave me a blank look.

"Well I was thinking never but if I run into him while I'm on my death bed I might spill the beans."

"What? You're not going to tell him?"

"No way! I'd rather find some one who I don't work with."

"But you like him. And besides, look at you. How could he not like you back? If he's seen even a sliver of who you are when you aren't acting like a bitch he'd be head over heels in love with you."

"Then why wouldn't he have said anything?"

"Because he's probably just as scared as you are. Besides, it's like you told me…it's a lot harder to read the signs when you're in the moment because you'll either over analyze trying to convince yourself that they like you or you'll completely ignore every sign, already deciding they don't like you."

"I guess but either way it doesn't matter. He's in Iraq right now and won't be back for awhile."

"At least think about telling him? You only live once and sometimes the girl does need to make a move. You can't expect them to do all the work."

"Why don't you take your own advice? When was the last time you made a move instead of Zach? If you want to be with him tell him and if not cut him free for good because he's still crazy about you and it's not fair to leave him hanging. I've never been a huge fan of his but in all honesty he's a good guy."

"You about ready?" Grant asked sticking his head through the doorway. "We want to start loading up the cars. We're taking some of this stuff on the plain with us so we need to get around security."

"Yeah, we're good to go," Macey said standing up and picking up a few boxes. "And Cam?" she added once she was in the doorway getting ready to follow Grant out.

"Yeah?"

"Do what makes you happy. Forget what everyone else believes. Forget what's logical. Forget everything and just do what would make you happy right now. That's all anyone wants."

"Thanks," I said and we both traipsed downstairs to help load all four cars with boxes up the wazoo. All the extra clothes that we weren't bringing back with us (and let me tell you, there were a lot,) were going to the local charity. The food we didn't want to eat on the plane was going to the local food shelter and all of our left over supplies from explosives (and there wasn't much left) was going to be tossed. The few weapons we kept with us, just in case we didn't completely banish all threat, we would smuggle onto the plane.

Zach and I waved to Macey and Bex who had an earlier flight as they drove out to dump our trash and drop off the food. Zach put the last box in the car and I went through the hotel for a final check. We met back up in the foyer.

"We good?" he asked and I nodded picking at my fingernails, a habit I can't seem to break for good. "What's wrong?"

"Are you still in love with me?" I asked bluntly staring into his eyes instead of looking at his stomach that was bare thanks to his unbuttoned button down.

"What?" he asked looking downright shocked.

"You heard me." I said.

"I…well…I don't…I mean…it…." He stumbled along.

"It's a yes or no question Zach," I said folding my arms.

"Well it's not that easy to figure out the right answer," he said glaring at me.

"I don't want the right answer I want the honest one," I said trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Why do you want to know now?" he shot back. But I didn't answer him. Instead I took Macey's advice and did what I would have told her to do in this situation. I kissed him. And he kissed me back wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer. I nibbled at his lip and he opened his mouth willingly as our tongues touched and started playing with each other. My hands moved from his shoulders to his roam his hard chest. His right hand remained on my back as he buried his right one in my hair. He slowly urged me backwards until my back was against the stairwell. I wrapped my hands around his neck while his slid down my thigh to pull it up on him.

I pulled his shirt all the way off while his slipped under my shirt almost unconsciously and unsnapped my bra. I was way to far gone to analyze where this could go or how bad it could be especially when I heard him moan my name. Right as I was starting to get light headed we broke apart, just enough to get some actual air.

"I want to know because I'm still in love with you," I said out of breath, answering his question from before. He kissed me softly again and smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I always loved you Cam. And I meant it when I said I always would." I felt my eyes well up again and this time I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I didn't bother wiping them away and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't shush me he just wrapped his arms around me too and held me while my tears wet his chest until they ran out. The clock chimed five times and I jumped.

"Whoa, we have to go!" I exclaimed having forgotten how late it was. Zach made no move to leave as he gently brushed my last tears off my cheek.

"You okay?" he asked again. I smiled.

"Better than I've been in awhile, actually," I said standing on my toes to kiss him one last time. "But we really do have to go," I added.

Sitting in my car I pulled down the mirror to see how much damage had been done. I ran a brush through my tangled hair and took a napkin out of the dash to wipe away my make-up. Why is it that whenever I don't wear water-proof I start crying? It's like an evil curse. "Well, that's as good as it is gonna get," I mumbled to myself. Zach honked his horn signaling that he had restarted the work schedules on the hotel and we could leave.

We stopped at the homeless shelter in the city to drop off all four boxes of clothes. A guy who looked about thirty greeted us and led us to the back where they kept what little supplies they had.

As we left a little girl who looked about four years old tugged on my sleeve and asked if I was homeless. I smiled at her and swallowed to keep myself from crying again. Kneeling down next to her I told her the truth.

"No, I'm not." I said. "But I know what it's like to not feel safe." I felt Zach watching me when I took off my pink coat and handed it to her. I would have to take it off at the airport anyways. We left in silence but when we were in the parking lot Zach surprised me.

"Anytime I come to a place like this I wonder how I could possibly have spent all that time I have feeling sorry for myself."

"Tell me about it," I muttered remembering all the faces I had seen since I started working for the CIA. All the faces that lived in poverty, who were in the middle of a war, who had been in through more than anyone knew or wanted to admit and yet they still seemed to have more faith than the majority of people I met everyday.

We got to the airport three hours before our plane was supposed to leave and went around the back way.

"I can change in the other room if you're feeling shy," Zach teased as we took out our airport outfits.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," I mimicked him and we undressed and redressed in the bathroom before going into the airport the back way so that we could put our weapon bags by the plane entrance to grab as carry-on's after we went through security. If they're under the plane they'll be searched again before they put it on the luggage belt and if they were accidentally set off it would be disaster. As always, it went without a hitch.

By the time we boarded the plane a little before nine I was exhausted. We were flying business class, which gave us enough room to relax a little. I listened too their safety lectures and waited as patiently as I could for take off. Zach rubbed his thumb in a circle on my hand, making me even more ready for sleep. As soon as we were all the way in the air I leaned my chair back and pulled the blanket over myself, leaning into Zach who wrapped his arms around my waist and adjusted his own body so that his back was leaning against the window, padded by a pillow. I fell asleep moments later and stayed asleep for the duration of the flight, not even waking up to get anything from the flight attendant who kept walking by.

As soon as we left the airport Zach and I went to see Bex but the doctors wouldn't let us in or tell us anything since we weren't family. We waited a few minutes but left when Mrs. and Mr. Baxter arrived. The driver had dropped our luggage off at our apartments and left us stranded as we walked out of the hospital. Without really thinking about it I started for home. We walked silently through the city and Zach followed me into my apartment building and up the stairs.

"When did you move?" he asked as I turned my key in the lock.

"A few years ago. Our lease was up on the house, Liz was talking about moving in with Jonas, I wanted to be closer to work, Bex decided it wasn't worth paying for rent when she was rarely in one place and could just crash on our couches, and Mace was going to spend a few months in New York."

"I like it," he said. It was only one bedroom and the kitchenette was small but it didn't matter since I usually ordered in or went to eat Liz's food. The girls would usually just crash in my room with me or on the couch in my living room that was at the far end. "It's quieter here than in than my place."

"Where're you at now anyways?" I asked him as we pulled my suitcases through the door and dumped them on my king-size bed that was covered by a dark purple comforter.

"Over on 15th street. This is more off the beaten path."

"Yeah, that's why I love it. I've never been one for big cities."

"Me neither," he agreed. I smiled at him.

"I know," I said and he grinned. "Well, I feel disgusting. Help yourself to whatever, I'm sure you can find where it is," I called over my shoulder as I grabbed a white towel from the linen closet and went to take a shower. Airports always make me feel gross. I turned on the warm water and instantly felt calmer. Only people who have spent time in Europe can realize how amazing coming home to a shower feels. The best part of coming back to the US is taking a nice, warm, constant water pressured shower.

I changed into jeans and a midnight blue sweater and, leaving my hair curly and wet, met Zach in my living room where he was looking at my collection of DVD's.

"You finally bough the Notebook," he commented and I nodded.

"It was on sale and I couldn't resist the temptation," I replied sitting on the couch and couch and pulling my feet up beside me.

"Sweet Home Alabama or National Treasure?" he asked holding them both up.

"Sweet Home Alabama. I don't need any more action right now," I said. He put it in and I snuggled up next to him. It felt different than it used to when he put his arm around me. It felt good and the butterfly's came back in my stomach but it felt different and I realized that was what we needed to make it work this time. We needed to realize that it was different but that it was still right.

It was weird when he left that night, after spending time together 24/7. But that night as I climbed into my bed I was happier than I had been in a really long time. At least until the guilt washed over me and I remembered that my best friend was in the hospital and the guy that I always thought she would end up with was sitting at home. Maybe even hooking up with a girl.

I shook my head. I knew Grant wasn't that kind of guy. No matter what was or wasn't going on between them he wouldn't be hooking up with a girl right now. Hell, for all I knew maybe he was by her bedside right now. I didn't really believe it but I couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, I had judged everything a little off the other night. I felt guilty for never asking her what was going on with them. I had been so focused on the Zach issue that I had just assumed they were doing their normal hook-up with no commitment thing that they did. And now I just hoped it wasn't too late to find out from her and not Grant after she, well…If she didn't wind up waking up.

She was only out for four days but it felt like much longer. The days for me were spent in the hospital with my friends. I had gone to the meeting with the director and had turned in all the necessary paperwork but every spare moment I had was spent by her side. It left me and my friends without much sleep and there were a few stupid fights about nothing as a resulted. When she finally woke up I was walking back up from the cafeteria with Macey and we both heard Liz's high pitched scream. My first thought was that she had died and I had a mini panic attack as we both ran towards them. The doctor was there checking everything and it took half an hour before he finally left us alone.

Liz was lying beside Bex on her bed while Mace and I were sitting side-by-side at the foot facing them.

"So I hate to do this now since you just woke up but it's been killing me," I said. "We've spent loads of time talking about me and Zach but now that's taken care of I realized I hadn't asked you about Grant."

"Ooh, yeah. What is up with Grant? Is he ready to commit yet?" Liz asked.

"Wait. You and Zach are taken care of? Spill," Bex said loudly, causing a nurse to look in and make sure everything was okay.

"There's not much to spill. We decided to give it another go," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I so knew this would happen," she grinned at me. "I said it from the very beginning."

"You're avoiding the question," Macey sang. "What happened with Grant because it doesn't seem like it used to and if he had committed I know you wouldn't have kept it to yourself." Bex sighed.

"I don't want the same relationship we had where it was all about sex and no strings. In a sense I know I'm still young and there are loads of people my age who are still going to clubs and just hooking up just to hook up but I'm sick of it."

"Did you tell Grant that?" Liz asked. Bex nodded.

"I kind of gave him the ultimatum. Either he decided he like me enough to give up that life or we were done. He never gave me an answer but I didn't really need one. We're not in high school anymore and we can't recreate what we had when we were eighteen. When I realized we were done I actually felt relieved. It's like there's always been a part of me that's been waiting for him to grow up but I'm sick of waiting. And after we were done he didn't try to change my mind. It was like he knew this was what I needed but he's still my friend and I know he always will be."

"He's the one ex-boyfriend your future husband will have to deal with," I said and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But it looks like we have two weddings coming up now. Liz's is pretty much planned except you have yet to invite us to help pick out your dress missy." Bex reprimanded her.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Macey agreed. "I love you but I'm not going to be your bridesmaid without a say in the attire. And that goes for the other bride to be as well," Macey said nudging me.

"We just started dating again," I protested. "Don't you think your getting a bit ahead of yourself?" They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right."

"Not a chance."

"It is _so_ going to happen."

"Maybe Mrs. Goode will show up at your wedding."

"Ha! That'd be hilarious. I give it ten seconds before she gets shot."

"Five bucks says she shows."

"Twenty says she shows and gets shot."

"Fifteen says she's already dead."

"I'll give you thirty to shut up."

"Aw, we love you to Cam."

"Hey who's going to be your guys' Maid of Honor?"

"We still have to plan Liz's bachelorette party."

"I hate that word."

"What? Bachelorette?"

"Yeah. It's like the acronym for Mrs. or the word women. I mean seriously, can't we just have our own words? We stopped being property a long time ago."

"So what are you going to go by when get married if you don't like Mrs.?"

"They can use my first name."

"Call me when you get the first letter where they attach your husbands name to yours. I want to see the show."

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up."

"Both of you shut up!"

**A/N: THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE POSTED IN A FEW DAYS. As of right now I have no plans to do a sequel but never say never. I am planning on doing a mini-series for Liz and Jonas' wedding so keep your eyes out. In the meantime please review. I'm hoping to get 300 by the time this is over :D Dream big right? And any suggestions for the soundtrack I'll post next time are welcome. REVIEW! ! ! ! And big thank you to everyone who already has!**


	20. Chapter 20eppilogue

**Thank you soo much to my reviewers who got me over 300! And thank you to everyone who has been following this story since I started it and those of you who are just now starting it. I was going to type all of my reviewers pen-names but I realized that would take way to long and I wanted to get this out so enjoy!**

**7 1/2 months later…**

**July 8th**

The sun was shining brightly in DC and while the temperature was down in the mid eighties the sun and humidity had people sweating after five minutes of relaxation in the park. Cars were parked on the side of the road while families enjoyed picnics by the Washington Monument and sirens sounded in the distance as ambulance's rushed to pick up the latest kid who had gotten heatstroke. The city was filled with businessmen in suits who had ditched formal protocol and loosened their ties, a few even removing their jackets. The restrooms were full of girls trying to get rid of their sweaty smell by splashing water over their faces and sprit zing body spray. The tourists were easy to spot with their camera's and gasps at the nations capitol while the natives rolled their eyes, not the least bit surprised to see the President's motorcade make it's way down the street with ample police protection.

Down on the metro things weren't much better. It was packed with people, even more than usual because those who often walked or rode their bikes to work had opted for something less active. Through the hustle and bustle of the different stops no one noticed that some one a little less ordinary than themselves accompanied them. Sitting in the same place she had been for a good twenty minutes was a twenty-four year old girl reading that days issue of the Washington Post, shaking her head slightly as she read about the election campaigns that were now in full-swing. Of course, while most people had to go by what the papers said she had insider-only, classified information and had already met the President and the candidates which made her opinion slightly more credible than most.

Her golden brown hair didn't stand out amongst the other brown haired girls and the only glances cast her way were in envy of her comfortable seat while most were stuck standing to close to, to many people. She didn't seem to notice and when a sleaze-ball douche bag attempted to flirt with her to gain her seat she flicked him off and ignored his death glare for the rest of the ride. When she stood to get off three people immediately rushed to take her seat while she shook her head with a slight smile knowing what was happening without having to look back and see.

Meanwhile, an equally normal looking guy was leaning casually against the wall just below the escalators that brought you up to the main city. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. He looked chill with his right foot braced against the wall, nodding his head along to the music. No one seemed to notice him much, either, aside from a few hormone-crazy teens who would glance back at him as they were ushered up the escalators by the crowd. He seemed to be in his own world but nodded at a European girl who gave him the thumbs up and a smile. He offered her a weak smile in return as she headed up the escalator before returning to his music.

A few people passing by gave him odd looks but he didn't seem to care as he started scanning the crowd, looking for some one. His face broke into a grin when he saw the girl who had been reading the Post on the metro. She blended into the crowd with her flowing dress, tight work jacket, black heels with a silver bracelet and black clutch to tie the different colors swirled in with the blue on her dress. He didn't move towards her, just watched as she stepped off the train and stopped for a millisecond when she felt eyes on her. Anyone who wasn't looking for it wouldn't have noticed and the way she scanned the station looked like a tourist taking in the District of Columbia for the first time, soaking up every detail. When she saw the twenty-four year old she relaxed her tensed position but her face portrayed no emotion besides confusion.

He pushed himself off the wall and tucked his Nano into his pants pocket. She stepped out of the traffic so that she wouldn't get swept upstairs and gave a hesitant but relieved smile before leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked giving him the once-over to see if there were any signs that he had been through foul play. "I didn't think you'd be back 'til Sunday."

He shrugged and replied casually, "It didn't take as long as they expected. Then again, not everyone has my skills," he added with a cocky smirk.

"Righttt," she said rolling her eyes even though she didn't look the least bit annoyed. "So does this mean I get to steal you away tonight?"

"Of course, but could we do something this morning? I don't feel like going to the office today. It's so nice out."

"I can't," she said apologetically. "I've got an inbox full of messages waiting to be sorted through and a meeting with NST (otherwise known as National Security Team) at three that I can't miss. Plus I'm supposed to go to the C&D department to test a few of the new inventions that need to be ready by December. I'm swamped," she said. "Besides, if we hang out now we won't have anything to do tonight." It was a feeble attempt to get him to back down before she gave in but he ignored her silent plea and pulled her towards him kissing her again.

"Oh, I can think of plenty of ways for us to stay busy tonight," he said suggestively. "Besides, I already got you off this morning. Macey had other things to do anyways and said that switching it to next week wasn't a problem and Boss Lady said you could have the morning as long as you were at the big W for the meeting."

"Alright," she conceded as he grinned. "But you screwed yourself for the rest of the week."

They took the glass elevator up along with an old handicapped lady who was being pushed by her grandson. They all smiled politely at each other as it began to rise.

"Bring back memories?" He whispered in her ear. She grinned and pulled out the bag of M&M's that she always kept in her purse. She offered him a few.

"Now it does," she said as they both poured a handful into their mouth. "So where exactly are you taking me?" She asked him as they stepped onto the street.

"I need to take care of something real quick then we can stop for lunch. What do you want? Chipotle, Salad Bar, Thai food?" he asked.

"Salad Bar," she said. "I'm not all that hungry I just need something that will last me through my White House meeting/presentation thing."

As they walked the boy began to get more nervous but she didn't notice as she took everything in around her and when he started to climb the steps to the American History Museum she didn't ask him about it, knowing that he probably couldn't tell her while security guards surrounded them. They each flashed their ID's so they could bring their guns and were let through security without a problem.

She followed him through the crowd and up to the third floor until they were directly in front of the Ruby Slippers.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with confusion written all over her face. He looked at her and she couldn't quite place the look he was giving her. Ignoring her question, or maybe just answering it in his own way, he got down on one knee, never letting go of her hand. People started staring at them but his gaze never wavered from hers.

"Cameron Morgan I'm in love with you, and I have been since I was seventeen," he started.

Catching onto what he was doing immediately she clapped her free hand over her mouth and murmured 'Oh my God.'

"I still remember the first time I saw you, I was mesmerized and wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes off you even if I had been allowed to. We've come pretty damn far since that day but not a day goes by when I don't love you."

'Oh my God,' she whispered again.

"I need you more than I thought it was possible. You've become my whole world and even though I'll always want to serve my country I promise I will always come back as long as I know you'll be waiting for me. I don't want to lose you Gallagher Girl, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the jewelry box with a silver banded diamond ring inside. She stared at him with wide eyes, as the entire exhibit seemed to hold their breath. Finally, after what felt like centuries to him but was actually less than four seconds she moved her hand.

"Yes," her voice was slightly breathless but no one seemed to care as a smile lit up his face and he slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes, yes, yes," she repeated as he stood up and spun her around. The crowd around them broke into applause and kept moving to see the rest of the museum but their friends remained, taking off their bandanas and glasses. Every one rushed towards them and pulled them into a group hug.

"You see," Grant said emphatically to Jonas as he pointed to Zach. "He may not have used my favorite choice but at least he didn't ditch our list completely."

Cammie laughed as her best friends enveloped her in a four-way hug. Liz's baby bump had yet to become visible as she had yet to discover that she had gotten knocked up on her honeymoon. Macey was there with Eric who she had gotten together with only three weeks after he had returned. Bex's boyfriend of six months was there as well. Grant remained happy to float from girl to girl but his relationship with Bex had become strictly friendship. They didn't mind hanging out in a group or even eating lunch with each other at the office but the rest of it had completely dissolved as they realized they wanted two completely different things out of life.

Joe Solomon, who was once again teaching cove-ops, was there as well as Abigail who was teaching at Gallagher now to. Abby hugged her niece after the other girls had let go. Both Joe and Rachel were over to her left talking to Zach as people he didn't even know slapped him on the back and said congratulations.

After eating lunch at the salad bar Cammie went to her meeting at the White House and received congratulations from most of her co-workers when they noticed a ring that she had never worn before.

"I love you," Cammie whispered to Zach in his apartment hours later. She was laying across him on the couch, still fingering her ring as she had been doing all day.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you to Gallagher Girl."

And that's a wrap.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. As of right now, no plans for a sequel but I won't say there's no chance, I just don't have any ideas for one. I think their story is done for this plot line.**

**Soundtrack for the Story…**

**Then—Brad Paisley…for when it inspired me to write a VERY rough draft of this epilogue last summer.**

**You're Still the One—Shania Twain…for when Cammie finally tells Zach she loves him while they're at the hotel in the middle of chapter 19.**

**Gotta Get To You—George Strait…for when they're walking around Paris in chapter 3.**

**What Can I Say—Carrie Underwood…for the inspiration behind their break-up obviously**

**When you're Gone—Avril Levigne…for when Zach left Cammie's house after they broke up and again when she couldn't sleep after he left.**

**Hold Up My Heart—Brooke White (American Idol)…for when they were trying to figure out whether they could trust each other again after everything they had been through.**

**Listen to Your Heart—D.H.T…for the fight scene in chapter 18.**

**Let It Be—the Beatles…for when Cam was trying to convince Zach to relax about his mom in chapter 12.**

**American Soldier—Toby Keith…Because spies are the soldiers who don't get any recognition.**

**Just a Kiss—Lady Antebellum…for when Cam kisses him in chapter 13.**

**Picture—Kid Rock and Sheryl Cow…because it describes both the Grant/Bex and the Cam/Zach at different times.**

**My Immortal—Evanescence…for all their history and when they finally realized that they couldn't erase, they just had to go forward.**

**I Won't Let Go—Rascal Flatt's…for all the love and friendships they have.**

**Accidentally In Love—Counting Crows…Speaks for itself.**


End file.
